My Little Rebel
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Adrianne moves from her comfy city of San Fransico to the city of Sweet Amoris. Living with her crazy Aunt Abbey, Adrianne thought her life couldn't get even more complicated but life has a funny way of proving her wrong, in the forms of three hot guys. Which one will she choose? Can Adrianne survive the drama that awaits in the high school? A My Candy Love Fic.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting At Sweet Amoris!

**My Little Rebel**

**(A My Candy Love Fic)**

**Chapter One: Starting Out**

**At Sweet Amoris**

My alarm clock went off, signalling me to drag my sorry butt out of bed. That, and the constant screaming from downstairs.

No, my parents weren't fighting. They were in Peru, looking for some rare artefact from the Mayans.

It was my Aunt Abbey, singing along to the words of Madonna.

I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, leaning on my elbows and glancing at my alarm clock. It read '6:30' in bright red numbers and I got out of bed.

Heading downstairs, I grabbed some toast from the kitchen, spread some butter onto them and placing them onto a plate before heading back up stairs. Doing this without my aunt even noticing me, sometimes I wonder if she notices anything now a days.

"Like a virgin!~" Aunt Abbey screamed, way off key and I groaned, shutting my door and playing some music from my IPhone onto dock. 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen came on.

I went to the bathroom, eating some toast on the way and brushed my long, dark brown hair. I tied bits of my fringe back into a puff on the top and brushed my teeth. I applied some mascara on to keep my long black eyelashes out of my eyes, since they had an annoying habit of getting in there.

Scanning my closet, I found a nice purple singlet and a white blouse. I made sure to keep the blouse open and unbutton before throwing on some black three-quarter jeans.

When I glanced at my clock again, an hour had past and I had to leave now before I became late. I walked downstairs fixing my silver necklace with a silver feather pendant.

Aunt Abbey noticed me and smiled warmly. "Have a good day sweet pea. Make lots of friends and please stay out of trouble for my sake"

The way her eyes were full of hope made me bite back my retort and I nodded calmly, throwing my white bag over my shoulder.

"Will do Auntie" I murmured, doing my shoe laces for my sneakers and leaving the house. I walked to school, breathing in the cold morning air and biting my bottom lip.

_I can try _I thought, not believing it as I played with the feather pendant. It was cool underneath my fingertips.

In the distance, I could see the school in view and students walking into the front gates. I slowed my walk until it came to a full stop as I eyed the school carefully, wondering if it was worth it or not to walk in or I could ditch and hang out at the park.

Finally, I sighed and shook my head. _Better get this over with…_

I walked in and was met by the school principal. She looked nice, with the way she smiled warmly for a short, plump lady.

"Hello" she greeted me. "You must be Adrianne, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here at your new school"

_You and me both… _I smiled. "Thank you"

Her smile brightened at my manners. "I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete"

"Sure, where can I find him?" I asked her and she thought about it.

"He should be in the student council room" she answered and I nodded before heading off into the direction she pointed at. There was a door with black letters 'STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM' written on the front.

I opened the door and inside was a guy with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes sitting at a desk with papers on the table. He wore a white blouse with a blue tie on and two pens in the front pocket.

"Hello? I'm looking for the student body president" I knocked on the door. "His name is Nathan…I think"

The guy chuckled. "Nathaniel and that's me. Do you need something?"

I nodded, completely sorry about mixing names up. "Uh yeah, the principal said something about you checking my enrolment form"

"Oh you're the new student" he realised with a smile. "Sure, I'll just take a look"

He turned away from me and shuffled through some papers on the desk he sat earlier. He picked up a brown folder and turned back to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well…it looks like there are some things missing here" he said and showed me the list of things required.

"A photo for my ID and $25 for enrolment" I read off and then nodded. "Seems simple enough"

"Also, you seemed to have forgotten to hand in one form, the one with parental signature" he informed me and I frowned, I thought I did hand it in during the winter break.

"I could've sworn I—That's it!" I snapped my fingers as I realised where it was, back on the fridge.

I quickly turned to leave and then glanced back with a smile. "Sorry, I'll leave everything else to you and be right back"

Without even waiting for his reply, I left the student council room and headed down the hall towards the front gate. Just as I reached the door, a familiar voice called out.

I groaned and slowly turned to see Ken running towards me excitedly. _Ken? He was at my old school? What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hey Adrianne, how's it going?" he asked me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Ken?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with an annoyed look on my face.

"I was sad when you left so I asked to be transferred here!" he answered, obviously happy with his choice.

I slapped my forehead. "Ken, how many times have I told you? It's not going to happen"

"Ten but I still believe it'll work!" he was determined and I was bored. Needing an excuse to get out of here, I glanced at my phone.

"Look, I need to deal with some things" I turned and left without waiting for his answer either. Just as I was crossing the courtyard, something red flashed in the corner of my eye.

Curious, I glanced over and saw a guy with red hair and brown eyes standing near a wall and glaring at me. He wore a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath; it practically screamed 'REBEL' from where I stood.

Neither of us said a word and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm new" I said awkwardly and he glared.

"So what?" he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always this nice?" I asked, sarcasm rolling off my tongue and he smirked at me.

"Especially with new students. I'm Castiel" he replied and I smirked back before glancing at the time.

"Sorry to cut this short but I've gotta run and pick up some things since they don't do shite in the office" I said.

Castiel raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president"

I know I should've left to take care of the enrolment but I couldn't help but pull Castiel up on his comment. The way he said 'idiot president' sarcastically had caught my attention.

"Have a problem with him?" I asked, noticing his smirk getting bigger.

Castiel snorted. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone so uptight in my life"

My mind went back to Nathaniel and slowly, I found myself nodding in agreement.

"He's alright but does seem a little too high on the horse" I muttered and Castiel smirked.

"You'd better go and get whatever you need done. Otherwise they'll never leave you alone" he warned and I nodded, walking away only to glance back. His back was turned away from me and I sighed quietly to myself.

_Better go and get this stuff sorted _I reminded myself, jogging home and grabbing the slip. I jogged back to the school and went to the student council room.

"So your file, is it coming along?" Nathaniel asked and I handed him the slip.

I shook my head. "Do you know where I can get a photo from my ID?"

Nathaniel frowned and lightly tapped his chin and then he smiled warmly at me.

"You can go to the dollar store, they have a photo booth" he answered brightly and I nodded.

"Have you found my enrolment form yet?"

"I haven't had a chance to see if your enrolment form was around here, can you come back just in case?"

I sighed and regretfully nodded before leaving. I walked down the hallway and towards the courtyard. Again, Castiel was there, chilling on the wooden bench and he noticed me walking past.

He raised an eyebrow. "You again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked with a hand resting on one hip.

"Shouldn't you? What's with you leaving the school a lot?"

"I have to get a photo for my ID card" I answered in a bored tone and then frowned. I studied his shirt and the icon looked familiar as I walked over.

"That t-shirt reminds me of something…" I broke off and tried to remember where I've seen it before.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?"

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes. "That's a rock band"

Castiel seemed impressed by my knowledge, it slightly pissing me off a bit.

"Oh so the little new student knows the band Winged Skull?" he said, looking me up and down.

"I like to listen to rock sometimes. Skillet, Paramore and Evanescence are my favourites" I replied and he nodded.

"Cool, I don't know many girls that listen to them"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "To answer your earlier question, I'll be going to my last period class since I've been running around morning getting this stuff sorted. Plus the principal wants me to get a better look around the school"

He nodded in understanding and waved away. "Better get hopping then, Little Bunny"

I glared at him before walking off and heading to the Dollar Shop. An old guy at the counter smiled when I entered.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked kindly and I smiled back.

"I was wondering if I could get a photo taken?" I asked and he nodded, gesturing the photo booth. "Thanks"

As soon as that was taken care of, I headed back to the student council office and handed Nathaniel the photo.

_Ten bucks better be worth it _I thought bitterly and then shrugged it aside, no point on dwelling on it.

"Oh Adrianne, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completed" Nathaniel apologised and I raised an eyebrow.

_Keep it cool… _"This is a joke right?" I asked skeptically and Nathaniel chuckled.

"Aww…you fell for it!" he chuckled lightly, clearly happy for the joke while I on the other hand was starting to lose it.

I sighed tiredly, rubbing in between my eyes. "That's not funny, you had me worried"

"Sorry, I was trying to be funny since you seem like the kind of girl who loves a laugh" he apologised for real this time and I gave him a small smile.

"Any other day sure but right now I'm sick of paper work and running around" I replied and he nodded.

"Everything's taken care of" he confirmed it by handing me a brown folder and I took it. "Just give that to the principal and I'll see you in English"

"So you're in my English class?"

He nodded and I left the room, only to run into the principal who smiled brightly at me.

"Adrianne! I trust everything is sorted with your enrolment?" she asked and I nodded, handing her the brown folder. "Excellent! Lunch should be soon so have a look around the school. You can go to the shops only during lunch"

"Sure" I replied and wandered the school a bit before the bell rang. I took this as an opportunity to go see the café I'll be working at this afternoon. I love my Aunt Abbey but she is hopeless with money and I _am _staying at her house…

I arrived and smiled brightly at the male manager. He looked to be around in his late forties with black hair and a matching goatee.

"You must be Adrianne, what are ya doing here?" he smirked.

"Just seeing where I'll be tortured for the rest of my school life" I teased and he chuckled lightly.

"Since you're here, I'll give ya your uniform" he disappeared out the back for a bit before returning with a white polo shirt and a royal blue waist apron. I took them and shoved them into my bag. "See ya at four"

I waved goodbye and headed back to school, dumping my uniform into my locker just as someone barged into my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" a blonde smirked with two girls beside her. One had black hair and the other a brunette.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry that you're so unco-ordinated for a blonde" I replied and she glared.

"She just made fun of you Amber" the black haired girl told Amber.

"I know!" Amber snapped at her, causing the black haired girl to flinch back behind her. Amber took a step closer to me, in an imitating manner which I found amusing. "Do you know who you're messing with, slut?"

I pretended to think and then snapped my fingers. "You're the _other _Paris Hilton! If I recall from the rumours, the really dumb one right?"

She started glaring daggers at this point and I wondered if real daggers were going to appear and cut me.

"You better watch your back, _accidents _can happen here and in your case, they _will _happen" she sneered and then flipped her hair back as I stepped forward, causing her to step back.

I gave her a challenging smirk. "Same to you"

She glared before walking away, her two cronies following after her footsteps and I rolled my eyes. Before doing something worse or in the category of expulsion, I headed for class and sat at a desk in the middle row, closer to the window.

A girl with orange hair and blue eyes sat on the desk next to mine and smiled warmly. "Hi I'm Iris"

I smiled back. "Adrianne"

"I hope we become great friends" she said brightly and I nodded.

"I'd like that" I replied and noticed Nathaniel entering the classroom. He waved as he saw me and I gave him a tired smile before turning my attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"So how was your first lesson?" Iris asked me as we hung at my locker as soon as the bell went.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was fine; I still think Macbeth is a better book to study than Romeo and Juliet"

There was a chuckle and Iris and I turned to see Castiel exiting the classroom with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? I thought girls were into all that mushy crap" he commented and I pulled a face.

"What's so romantic about committing suicide?" I rolled my eyes and Iris sighed happily, dream-like.

"Because they were willing to die for each other" she smiled. "I wish I could find a guy like that"

I dumped my books into my locker and grabbed my uniform. "It's stupid; they both could've left the city and start again. Romeo could've even gotten a job as a book clerk for all I care!"

"You work at Café Noru?" Castiel noticed the uniform and I held it closer to my chest.

"Yeah and? Don't come and muck around" I warned and he smirked.

"Thanks for the idea Little Bunny!" he called as he left and I growled in frustration.

Iris looked at Castiel thoughtfully. "I didn't know you and Castiel were friends"

I snorted as we left the school. "That's the last thing I'd call him"

Behind us, I heard someone call my name and I stopped walking. Iris stopped as well when she realised I wasn't walking and we both turned.

Nathaniel was running towards us and smiled at me. "Adrianne are you free right now? There's a place I want to show you"

"Sorry Nathaniel but I have to go to work" I held up my uniform to show I was telling the truth and his face fell slightly before nodding.

"Maybe another time?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure"

He smiled and left for the student council room while I parted ways from Iris and headed to my part-time job as a waitress. My first day of school coming to a tiring end.

* * *

**On a note, this is based on a favourite game of mine and I grabbed the name Cafe Noru from Pacthesis in one of her games. This reason I've posted this is because I randomly searched it to see if anyone had written a fanfic for this awesome game. People did, and a couple weren't as good as I thought they'd be. The idea was awesome but the grammar and such...well I'm contributing! I know there are some Castiel fans like me out there so here it is! For those who love Nathaniel (don't blame you, he's cute but his sister is a bitch) I'll be doing one after this one called My Little President.**


	2. Chapter 2 - High School Clubs

**Chapter Two:**

**High School Clubs**

Needless to say, I was exhausted when I got home last night and not willing to get out of bed. My aunt was quiet for some reason, probably gone out somewhere. Although at six-thirty in the morning from what my alarm clock said, I wouldn't have a clue.

I groaned and somehow managed to get myself out of bed, heading downstairs and eating some cereal before getting dressed. Since it was slightly cold today, I wore a light green long sleeved shirt with a white jumper that had a hoodie and the number '23' written on the back in black letters. I grabbed some comfortable grey leggings and my knee high converses before tying my hair back into a ponytail.

Just as I was leaving my room, my laptop chimed, signalling I had an email. Turning the screen on, I saw it was an email from my editor.

_Make sure you get chapter 34 up by Sunday!_

I sighed tiredly as I shut the computer screen and left the house to go to school.

* * *

When I got there, Iris was waiting for me at the front gate with another girl. She had dark brown hair like myself but blue eyes and she had a white shirt on with a light blue long sleeved.

"Adrianne! This is Melody" Iris introduced and I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey" I greeted and she smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Iris was just telling me about your opinion of Romeo and Juliet" she replied. "I have to say I agree with you"

I grinned. "Now I like you even more"

She giggled as we walked in and I grabbed some stuff from my locker before decorating the inside of it. I just stuck some stickers of anime faces in it along with a mirror and some other things.

"We'll see you later Adrianne" Iris said as I looked at them. "Melody needs me to help her in the council room"

I nodded. "See you later then"

They walked off as I finished attending to styling my locker. I threw a packet of chocolate chip cookies inside, knowing me, I got hungry later. I also placed my uniform at the very top and felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Nathaniel smiling warmly. "Good morning"

"Morning" I replied and leaned against my locker. "Is there something wrong?

He shook his head. "No I was wondering if you're free right now so I can show you the place I wanted to show you yesterday"

I closed my locker and gestured for him to lead the way. He smiled and took me to the library.

My eyes widened at all of the books in one place, I felt like a kid trapped in Disneyland.

"I have never seen so many books in one place" I said breathlessly, running over to one book shelf and picking up two different books, reading the back of them.

Nathaniel laughed. "You've never been to a library before?"

I shook my head. "I've been home-schooled ever since I can remember" I murmured, biting my bottom lip as I tried to decide which book I would read.

"You can borrow both if you'd like" Nathaniel called, noticing my dilemma and my face brightened.

"Seriously? Then what are we waiting for!" I practically squealed in delight, running over to the counter and borrowing the two books. One of them was The Hunger Games while the other was Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows.

Nathaniel looked over my shoulder and noticed the Sherlock Holmes one. "I didn't know you were into crime novels"

"I don't" I replied. "My edi—friend recommended it" I quickly lied and Nathaniel didn't say anything.

"It's a good one so I hope you enjoy it" he smiled and I smiled back as we left the library.

"Thanks for this Nathaniel" I said and ran to my locker to put Sherlock on of the shelves as the bell rang. I checked my timetable and saw I had PE first and headed to the girl's change rooms.

Iris and Melody were already there getting changed when I arrived. They smiled brightly and showed me that my locker was in the middle of theirs.

I started to change when Iris noticed something.

"What's the bandage for?" she pointed to the white bandage wrapped around my waist, heavily taped on my left hip.

I quickly shoved my shirt on and moved to my shoes. "I accidently tripped down the stairs this morning"

"Ouch" Melody winced and gave me a sympathetic look. I gave her an awkward smile as we left and headed to the gym. I noticed Amber smirking in my direction and I looked away, not in the mood to deal with her.

Turns out the school thought it'd be a fun idea to do basketball. Not that there was anything wrong with that but I had a bad feeling an accident was going to happen. Usually, with me involved.

I was teamed up with Iris, Melody and a girl named Violet. The other team consisted of Amber, Charlotte, Li and a girl named Capucine.

The game was going well. I scored a couple of shots while Violet awkwardly tried to get the ball. I gave her the ball whenever I got it and she smiled sweetly at me in thanks.

Something you learn when playing basketball: Iris and Melody are _very _competitive.

And so was Amber.

She was barking orders at her team while barely doing anything, not wanting to break a nail was my guess.

"Adrianne!" Iris shouted, throwing me the ball as Charlotte tried to block her. I caught it with ease and ran to the other end, dribbling easily as no one was there to stop me.

Just as I was about to throw the ball, something hard knocked into me, causing me to fall to the hard floor and yelp in pain. I landed on my left hip, wincing at the pain and I saw Amber smirking as she walked away.

The teacher ran over, along with my team to check if I was okay when Melody gasped.

"You're bleeding" she pointed out and I glanced to see she was right.

_Shit, it's re-opened _I winced and slowly got up, clutching my side as it felt like pieces of glass was jabbing into it.

"Head to the nurse's office" the teacher sighed and I nodded, leaving the hall and back into the school hallway. I saw Castiel walking down the hallway, his hands in his pockets with his gym uniform on and not looking pleased.

He saw me coming and raised an eyebrow. "Tripped over didn't you"

"I didn't trip" I winced as more blood seeped through. "I was testing gravity, it still works"

He sighed and shook his head. "Get over here before you do something worse"

I was too tired and in too much pain to argue so I allowed him to escort me to the nurse's office. As soon as I got there, she noticed the blood and shook her head.

"The sport they come up with gets more violent each time" she muttered, instructing for me to lift my shirt up. I raised an eyebrow at Castiel who rolled his eyes and left the room.

I pulled it up as she instructed and she reapplied a clean bandage, after rubbing some alcohol onto it and making me curse a few times.

"Where did you get such an injury?" she asked me, as I pulled my shirt down.

I pointed my head to her desk. "Should say in my medical records"

She grabbed the brown folder on her desk and quickly scanned it before nodding. Then she went over to the glass cabinet and pulled out two small pills.

"Take some painkillers. Come back to me if the pain starts to get worse" she said as I drank the water she gave me with the pills.

"Thanks" I replied, leaving the office and walked back to the change rooms. No one was there yet, thankfully so I got changed as the bell went. Everyone else came back and I could see Amber smirking.

"I told you to watch out. Accidents do happen" Amber called from where she stood with her friends.

I gave her a friendly smile. "Cool story Amber. What chapter do you shut the fuck up?"

She glared and turned back to her friends as Iris, Melody and I left the change rooms. Both were asking me if I was okay and I reassured them I was, the painkillers were really working nicely.

"I have Math now" Melody sighed happily and I pulled a face as I realised what I had.

"Science, great" I muttered, walking to the class and sitting at the furthest desk from the front. As always, I sat at the desk closet to the window and stared out at it.

"Adrianne are you alright?" Nathaniel asked and I looked at him. He had a worried expression on his face as he sat at the desk next to mine. "I heard what happened"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's no big deal. There are some girls here who really don't like me and are trying their best for me to know it"

He gave me a sympathetic smile as we turned our attention to the teacher.

* * *

By lunchtime, I was sick of looking at people so I decided to read the Hunger Games in the library.

I was up to the part where they were just starting the games when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I threw an annoyed look at the person responsible and turns out to be Nathaniel.

"What's up?" I asked, closing my book after putting a book mark in it.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What kind of favour?"

He gave me an awkward smile. "I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less I see of him, the better. Can you get him to sign it and bring it back to me please?"

I sighed and stood up, gesturing for him to hand me the note. "You owe me"

He smiled as I left and figured Castiel would be where he always was: the courtyard.

Lucky for me, he was and had that dumb smirk on his face when he saw me.

"Did the Little Bunny hop to much?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for earlier" I replied. "So you cut class again? I've got a note for you to sign"

He shook his head. "Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it"

I groaned and walked to the student council room, figuring that's where'd he be.

Nathaniel smiled as I entered and realised I still had the note. "Did he sign it?"

I shook my head. "Says he doesn't plan on signing it"

"He's stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign" Nathaniel said and I groaned.

"You two are determined to drive me up the wall" I muttered, exiting the room and back to Castiel.

"Do you need anything else?" Castiel asked as soon as he saw me and I lightly touched my left hip.

"Besides pain killers" I muttered. "The absentee note"

A look of annoyance passed Castiel's face. "What now?" he snapped.

"You really don't want to sign this?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hmm, let me think about it…" he paused. "**NO!** I already told you, I'm not signing anything. And if he's a man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending a little girl like you!"

I rubbed in between my eyes, exhausted and slowly feeling the painkillers going away. "Calm your tits" I muttered weakly, walking away and back to the council room.

"So?" Nathaniel asked and I shook my head.

"He said if you were a man you'd go ask him yourself" I answered and he sighed tiredly.

"Try once more"

I was seriously starting to get pissed off as I walked back to Castiel, ignoring the throbbing in my side.

"Did you give him the message?" Castiel asked and I nodded.

"Yep and—" I was cut off by a furious growl coming from Castiel. I admit, I'd be growling to if I weren't tired.

"What now?! Good grief, you're persistent!" he snapped and I gave him a weak smile.

"I know but Nathaniel keeps pushing me to" I apologised and Castiel shook his head.

"I understand, but I'm as stubborn as he is. I'm not signing anything. And I'm sure he's just doing this so that I might get expelled from school" he explained and I gave up.

"Forget about it, I'll just give it back to him" I replied, shaking my head and he smiled warmly at me.

"I knew you'd understand, thanks" he murmured and I nodded before walking to the council room and dumped the note on the desk. Nathaniel looked at it and saw it wasn't signed.

"You didn't get it signed" he pointed out and I glared, seriously over it.

"No offence, but I'm not going to be in the middle of whatever this is between you two" I snapped. "You can deal with that while I'm camping in the nurse's office"

He opened his mouth to speak but I walked out before he had a chance to say anything. I grabbed some more painkillers and napped in the nurse's office until the end of school.

"Be safe and come to me as soon as you get back to school tomorrow morning. I want to check to see if your stiches need to be redone" she explained and I nodded, heading to my locker as the school was quiet.

_Everyone must've gone home _I yawned tiredly, grabbing my uniform as I heard some shouts coming further down the hall. I put my uniform back and saw it was Castiel and Nathaniel yelling at each other.

Castiel slammed Nathaniel into the lockers and had his fist, ready to punch Nathaniel.

_That idiot! _I ran over and grabbed his fist. "Stop Castiel! You're only going to make it worse!"

He pushed me away, causing me to fall back onto my side again and I yelped in surprise.

Immediately, both of the guys stopped and tried to help me up. I slapped both of their hands away and got up myself, checking to see if I hadn't reopened my wound. Luckily I didn't and I glared at the both of them.

"Stupid jerks" I muttered, walking past them and heading to work.

* * *

**Again, most of it is the real dialogue and some is mine because really, my candy says the most dumbest things. Oh and some things didn't happen, I thought it'd be nice to have more into it than that.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Emergency! Lost Dog!

**Chapter Three:**

**Emergency! Lost Dog!**

I had to miss school for three days since I pretty much fucked up my stiches. I had them redone and everything. The doctor said they should be out in two weeks.

_Gotta work tonight _I yawned tiredly and rubbed my eyes as I walked to school. I went straight to the nurse's office and gave her the medical certificate and the medication I was required to take. After that, I went to the council room, hoping Melody was in there.

"Hey Adrianne" she smiled as I entered and I smiled back. "Where have you been?"

"Sick" I answered and handed her my note of absence. She nodded and put it on a desk before turning to me.

"Iris and I have been worried" she explained and I nodded. "I've put any work you've missed in your locker"

"You are a life saver" I told her and she giggled before I left. I checked my locker and saw three sheets of paper, not much but hey, it's better than nothing.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw it was picture of my parents in a temple, smiling happily. My chest tightened and I sent them a smiley face back, telling them I missed them.

Just as I closed my locker, a small light brown dog ran past and outside. I frowned, dumfounded as I heard a high pitched shriek.

Turning, my eyes laid on a _very _pissed and _very _stressed school principal as she stormed towards me, not looking happy.

"Miss!" the principal yelled. "Why didn't you try to catch that dog! My poor Kiki, if her gets away, it will be your fault! You'll pay for this!"

I frowned in confusion. "What?! But I didn't do anything. I was just standing there when he ran by—"

She cut me off. "That's enough! Find Kiki and his things…and if you don't…" she warned and stormed back down the hall, leaving me stunned and speechless.

_Wow…and she was so nice and normal in the beginning… _I thought and sighed. I walked to the courtyard, hoping the dog wanted some fresh air. Sadly, Kiki wasn't there but Castiel was.

"Little Bunny shows her face" he smirked and I smiled.

"Hey…did you get everything worked out with your absentee note?" I asked, rubbing my arms slightly for no reason.

He nodded. "Of course, I'm not going to get expelled that easily and…" he broke off and looked past me. "Hey, wasn't that a dog that just ran behind you?"

I spun around immediately and saw Kiki run back into the school. I groaned and Castiel chuckled. "It's not funny! The principal totally flipped out and is making me find him for her!"

"Ah, nothing surprises me anymore about that woman and her dog. Good luck finding him, but if you don't, besides sticking you and hour or two after school, she can't do much" Castiel said with an amused grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. "I can't afford to stay back, I have to work tonight"

He snorted. "Good luck catching it"

I sighed and jogged back into the school, looking everywhere for the stupid mutt.

* * *

Deciding to look everywhere, I wandered into one of the classrooms and saw Iris was sitting on a desk chatting to Violet.

Both noticed me come in and smiled warmly.

"Hey, how was your little 'vacation'?" Iris asked.

"Fine, nothing like camping up in bed in pain" I answered. "Have either or you two seen the principal's dog?"

Both of them groaned.

"Kiki ran away again? What a rascal that dog is" Iris muttered, shaking her head and Violet pulled a sympathetic smile at me.

"That dog is hard to catch" she said in her usual quiet voice and I raised an eyebrow.

"He does that often?" I guessed from their reactions and they both nodded.

"Maybe not often but he does do it" Violet answered and Iris sighed.

"I've had to run after him before too" she grimaced in a horrible memory and I groaned.

I looked at the two of them. "Can you help me?" I pleaded and they shook their heads.

"I can give you some past experience advice" Iris said. "You just have to get his attention long enough to catch him"

I sighed and left, finding a chew toy on the ground and picking it up.

_She did say bring Kiki and his things… _I walked to the student council room and Nathaniel was hunched over a desk, punching numbers into a calculator.

I knocked on the door and it got his attention. He saw it was me and immediately stopped, putting everything down and smiling at me.

"Adrianne, I hope the operation went well" he said and my eyes widened as I knew what he meant.

"You went through my medical records?!" I exclaimed and he looked at me apologetically.

"I was worried, I didn't look at anything else I promise" he said and I glared, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't tell anyone else" I warned. "Look, have you seen Kiki?"

He seemed surprised. "The principal's dog? Has he run away again?"

I nodded. "She's unbelievable. It's her dog and I was surprised to see an animal in school"

"Well…I think you'd better find it. If she puts you in charge of finding her dog, I would suggest you do it if you don't want any problems" he suggested and I groaned.

"Finding the stupid dog _is _my problem" I muttered, leaving the council room just as Kiki ran back to the courtyard.

"Kiki!" I shouted, running after him and almost running into Castiel. He caught my arms and steadied me before smirking.

"By you almost running into me, I can guess the hunt for the mini Rover is going well?" he asked as I stepped back, brushing myself off.

I shook my head. "No, it's being a pain in the ass" I replied and then took a better look at him. "By the way, I bet you're a dog owner"

He grinned. "Bingo, I don't like cats, they're ungrateful little beasts. I do have a dog though, a big one, not like that little yappy mutt"

I raised an eyebrow as a playful smile crept onto my face. "Is its name Kiki too?"

"Nah, of course not. His name is Demon" Castiel answered with a warm smile planted on his face.

I shuddered. "Demon? That's a little bit scary" I admitted and Castiel chuckled lightly.

"That was the idea but he's not really mean" he reassured me and I smiled before frowning and realising I still had to catch Kiki.

"Dammit! Stop distracting me!" I pointed accusingly and ran back into the school. Near the staircases, I found a collar and in another classroom was a leash.

_How the hell did these end up there? _I thought, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking for Kiki.

A small bark, and Kiki appeared from the girl's bathroom.

"Kiki! Look I have your toys" I showed and he looked at me for a second before taking off down the hall. I groaned and chased after him again.

"Castiel!" I called from where he was sitting on the bench. "Can't you help me out?"

He smirked and shook his head.

I kicked the ground in frustration. "For fuck's sake! What a nightmare!"

Castiel laughed. "Ah ha, this dog is really making you lose your cool, Little Bunny!"

I glared at him, unamused.

"Try luring him with some food, it's a dog after all" he suggested and I gave him a look that said 'are you freakin kidding me?'

"What am I supposed to give him exactly?" I asked. "I don't own a dog"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Listen, I told you I have a dog right? Come back later and I'll give you some dog biscuits, I'll go get them from my bag"

I was surprised at Castiel's generosity, it didn't seem like he'd be the type to help out after all.

I smiled in relief. "That's actually nice of you, thanks"

* * *

Castiel gave me a couple of dog biscuits and we laid them out in the courtyard. Sure enough, Kiki came running at the smell of food and was too busy munching them down to notice me placing the collar and leash on him.

I wiped my forehead. "Thanks again Castiel" I said and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It would've been hilarious to see you run around longer after the yappy mutt" he commented and I narrowed my eyes.

"You were having fun at my expense!" I exclaimed and he threw his head back laughing.

"See you later Little Bunny" he called, walking away and I just shook my head, scratching Kiki behind the ear.

"Come on, let's give you to the principal" I murmured and went back into the hallway.

Needless to say, the principal was thrilled when I returned Kiki to her. In fact, she allowed me to skip my last period class to help out some guy from basketball club.

I went to the gymnasium and saw a dark skinned guy wearing a red singlet and his black hair tied back into a pony tail.

He shot the ball into the hoop and noticed me standing there. "Hey are you the student helping me?"

I nodded. "I'm Adrianne"

"Dajan" he replied and threw the ball at me. "Could you do a couple of practice runs with me?"

I nodded and helped him out with his catching and even doing a beep test before taking a break. I leaned against the wall as Dajan checked his bag and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing and he sighed, wiping his forehead with the towel hanging on his shoulders.

"I thought I packed a bottle of water" he muttered and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if this is a bother, but could you go get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure" I answered, getting off the wall and heading out of the gymnasium and towards the Dollar Shop. It coasted me five bucks but it didn't matter, it was only a bottle of water.

On my way back I saw Castiel heading towards the gymnasium. "Skipping class again?"

He rolled his eyes as I walked up to him. "No, granny is allowing me to skip since I helped capture the yappy mutt"

"Then you should meet Dajan, he's pretty cool" I said and Castiel smirked at me.

"And I'm not?" he asked in mock-hurt and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Not as much as him" I teased and ran back into the gymnasium before he could do anything to me. Dajan smiled when I entered and handed me five bucks.

"Dajan—" I started to protest but he held a hand up as he grabbed the bottle off of me.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, gesturing to Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest, not looking happy.

"That's Castiel" I answered and turned to him. "Didn't you say you were in the basketball club?"

"What about it?"

A mischievous smirk crept onto my face. "Then how about you verse Dajan? Then again, you wouldn't want to go up against a _professional_"

That did it and soon the two of them were going head to head against each other. I was on the side lines keeping score and occasionally laughing at the pair.

"And with that, Dajan wins!" I declared as Dajan scored the last shot just as the bell rang. Both of them were sweaty and breathless but huge smiles were on their faces.

"You are pretty good" Dajan told Castiel, grabbing the bottle of water and having a sip.

Castiel wiped his forehead with the towel I threw at him. "You're not so bad yourself"

I checked the time and got up, brushing my butt off. "I gotta head to work. Nice meeting you Dajan"

"Same here Adrianne" he smiled and Castiel smirked.

"I'd get you back for your comment earlier but I don't want to ruin your scar" he teased and I froze to the spot with my eyes widened. Castiel saw this and stopped, realising his mistake. "Adrianne I'm sor—"

"Don't!" I snapped, tears falling down my face and I turned on my heel and ran to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and ran to work, not wanting to run into Castiel.

When I got there, I changed and washed my face but his words still rang in my head.

_I don't want to ruin your scar _

_How the hell does he know about it? Nathaniel's the only one who knows _I thought as I exited the bathroom and got on with work.

* * *

"Ya have a good weekend, Adrianne" the manager said as I left the café. I stretched my arms over my head and began walking home when someone called my name.

I turned and then glared when Castiel came into view with a dog. I remember he called his dog Demon or something.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with Castiel" I looked away, hoping he didn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it like that" he said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my reflection at the Clothing Store, next door to the café. "Look, I know about the operation so I didn't want to make it worse"

I was silent and after a moment, I glanced at him. He did look sincere and apologetic for what he did. I sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for caring just don't say that in public, you know my scar. It's embarrassing" I told him and he nodded, looking slightly relieved that I wasn't pissed anymore.

I walked over and patted Demon. He growled at first but then warmed up when I scratched him behind the ear.

"I take it this is Demon?" I asked and Castiel nodded.

"See? Not as scary as his name" he pointed out with his usual smirk back and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll walk you home" he said, and I gave him a mischievous smirk.

"What? So you can stalk me?" I teased and he lightly pushed me forward.

"No because you look like the type that gets harassed at night"


	4. Chapter 4 - Revenge Is Never Sweet

**Chapter Four:**

**Revenge Is Never Sweet**

It's been three months since I moved to Sweet Amoris and I was getting used to life here by now. A week later after the whole Kiki fiasco, Aunt Abbey bought me a male husky pup and I named him Nix. It was Latin for Snow since he was mostly white with black paws and ice blue eyes.

Speaking of Nix, he was currently playing with a red ball I bought him while I tied my hair back into a ponytail.

"I'll be going now Nix, be a good boy" I told him and he barked at me, wagging his tiny tail happily and I giggled. I left the house as Aunt Abbey was doing her usual sing-to-an-old-song-but-really-she-is-just-screamming-way-off-key morning ritual and I felt sorry for Nix having to listen to it.

I stopped by Café Noru to pick up my new roster before heading to school. I went to my locker to dump my uniform when I heard someone shout.

"Miss?"

I closed my locker to see a man in his late twenties walking over to me in a panic. He wore glasses, a blue sweater and had black hair.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could you please show me around the school? I'm the new history teacher and I don't know where anything is" he explained and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure I guess" I replied and showed him around the school. Turns out his name was Mr Faraize. I stopped by the school council room and Nathaniel smiled warmly at me.

"This is the student council room. If you need any help just ask Nathaniel here" I said and Nathaniel nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Nathaniel said and I headed to the courtyard. Castiel was there and noticed Mr Faraize walking behind me.

"Hey who's that?" Castiel asked, pointing his head behind me.

"That's Mr Faraize, the new history teacher. I'm showing him around" I answered and then turned to Mr Faraize. "So this is the courtyard, I'd be careful about coming here, not everyone is that nice"

Castiel smirked. "Ah, what are you talking about, huh?"

I rolled my eyes while smiling before taking Mr Faraize back inside to the hallway.

He smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you so much Adrianne, I'll see you in class"

I watched him go before heading back to my locker to grab a book I had borrowed from the library.

"Hey Adrianne"

I groaned quietly and gave Amber a displeased look. "What do you want now Amber?"

"Give me some money for lunch" she demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"When hell freezes over" I replied, ignoring her and then was pushed onto the ground. I landed on my elbows and looked up in time to see Amber grab ten bucks from my wallet.

"Give that back!" I shouted as she smirked and walked away. I sat up and rubbed my elbows as Iris and Melody appeared from the council room. Both saw I was on the ground and ran over immediately to help me.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked, helping me up and I nodded.

"I'm fine, just pissed off" I answered through my teeth, glaring down at the hallway. "That's it! Amber has gone too far!"

Melody placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't start a fight with her; you're only going to get yourself expelled"

I sighed and leaned my head against my locker. "Then any ideas on getting revenge?"

Neither of them had a clue and I shook my head. Just then, Nathaniel walked out of the council room and saw the three of us standing by my locker.

"Did something happen?" he asked, seeing my pissed off expression.

"Your dumb sister just stole ten bucks from my wallet!" I exclaimed and he winced at my volume.

"I'm sorry, I'll go talk to her" he apologised and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nat, you need to realise your dear little sister is nothing more than a stuck-up, selfish little bi—" Melody and Iris slapped their hands over my mouth, cutting me off in my rant.

Nathaniel knew what I was going to say and groaned. "I'd appreciate if you didn't call my sister those things"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to her" he repeated and reached for his wallet. I shook my head and tried to say something but of course, my mouth was still covered.

"Oh sorry" Melody apologised, removing her hand along with Iris.

"As I was saying, don't give me money. It'll make me feel bad and homeless" I told him and he sighed.

He nodded. "I'll see you later then"

We watched him walk away and I glared at the two of them. "Why did you feel the need to cover my mouth?"

"Because you were going to say something you'll regret" Melody answered in a matter-of-factly.

"Hey I could've called her something worse" I shrugged as the bell went. I went off to the only class I shared with Castiel which was History. He was sitting as his desk and smirked when I walked in.

"So young lady, do you have any pocket money for me too?" he asked and I ignored him, sitting at my seat next to his. "Ah come on, I was joking"

"I don't find that very funny" I muttered, grabbing my text book and opening it.

I heard Castiel sigh. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get revenge" I said in a matter-of-factly.

"Any ideas?"

I frowned and looked at my desk, wondering if I did. When I realised I didn't have one, I gave him an awkward smile.

"Not really…" I broke off in a quiet voice and he smirked.

"Better hop to it then, Little Bunny" he replied and I rolled my eyes. All throughout History, I kept thinking of ideas for getting revenge but they all seemed stupid or impossible. Finally, I gave up and went to my locker as the bell for recess rang.

* * *

Just as I grabbed some cookies, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw it was Iris.

"You don't seem like you're in a good mood" she noticed and I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Amber stole from me and I can't think of a good idea" I explained and she opened her mouth. "Do not suggest I go out and buy the same clothes as her"

Iris closed her mouth.

"Maybe this is a sign that you're not meant to get revenge" she suggested and I gave her a look of disbelief.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit around and hope that Nat_ talked_ some sense into her?" I asked sarcastically. "She needs to have sense _knocked _into her"

Iris shook her head with a tired sigh and patted my shoulder. "Good luck then"

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I saw it was my Mom calling. I smiled warmly and answered it.

"Hey Mom, how's Peru?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

She chuckled. "It's fine, very damp. How's school? Are you getting along with everyone?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah Mom. Everyone's been very welcoming"

"That's good then, your father and I were worried about sending you to a school. Your father even said that you might get into a fight or two"

_He wasn't off… _I laughed quietly. "Everything's all good. Are you guys going to make it to my birthday?"

There was a silence and my gut twisted in fear. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"You guys aren't coming, are you?" I asked quietly and Mom sighed tiredly.

"We would love to honey but the client wants us to head to Bolivia for some ancient statue" Mom explained and I blinked back the tears that threatened to appear.

"Okay, good luck with that then" I murmured, playing with the zipper of my jacket.

"Adrianne, I'm sorry" she said before hanging up and I let out a shaky breath, shoving my phone deep into my locker and slamming it shut.

I noticed something blonde in the corner of my eye and glanced over to see Amber walking towards me with Charlotte and Li behind her. By the way she walked; I guessed Nathaniel talked to her.

"Oh look, the Heartless Blonder" I muttered and she smirked.

"Don't think a little chat with my brother will do anything. I'm his little sister and you're just some dumb slut" she sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Slut? That's the best you can do?" I asked and then clapped my hands. "Gold star for you Amber, you sure know how to wound a person"

She glared and took a step closer to me. "I've got the principal and Nathaniel wrapped around my finger, so don't get your hopes up"

With that, she stalked away and I watched her go before heading to the student council room. Melody was there, by a white board and writing things up when I entered.

She smiled. "Hey Adrianne, how are you?" she asked and I growled quietly.

"I'll be better when Nat gets here" I answered and the door opened behind me.

"I'm here" he replied and I spun around to look at him. "I talked to Amber"

I snorted. "Yeah and that went down swimmingly. She just threatened me again"

Nathaniel sighed in annoyance.

"So, I suggest we go with my little plan of revenge" I continued and Nathaniel gave me a look of thick disapproval.

"Revenge? You want to stoop to her level?" he asked, walking past and checking the white board as I leaned against the wall.

"No, my revenge is by using something she hates not by stealing people's money and shoving them onto the floor" I retorted and Nathaniel glanced at me. Melody gave me a pleading look to stop talking but I shook my head at her.

After a while, Nathaniel spoke. "She hates spiders"

I grinned. "Don't worry; you won't be my partner-in-crime" I reassured him and them gave him a small smile as I opened the door. "Thanks Nat, I know this isn't easy for you"

He didn't say anything so I left and headed for the courtyard. There was still ten minutes left of recess, if I hurried, I could buy plastic spiders and be back in time to do the deed.

"Did you get revenge on those snobs?"

I was just by the front gate when I turned and saw Castiel walking towards me.

"I have an idea but it still needs something" I answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that hard to figure out" he pointed out and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and gestured at him to continue.

"If you have an idea, I'm all ears"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't given it any thought"

"Not even a little idea?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You should graffiti her locker and put something she hates in it, that's all!" he snapped and I nodded.

"I've got an idea what to put in there" I replied. "But what do I graffiti her locker with?"

"With your fingers?" Castiel asked in sarcasm and I looked at the ground awkwardly.

"I've never done this before" I told him and he chuckled.

"Ah, miss goodie two shoes" he teased and I glared at him. "With a can of spray paint maybe, does that ring a bell?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay, I get the message" I muttered, leaving the school and quickly jogging to the Dollar Shop. I bought what I needed and made it back in time to shove the stuff into my locker before heading to class.

* * *

I waited until lunchtime before going to work. I shoved the spiders into Amber's locker and started spraying the word 'Bitch' onto her locker when I heard someone shout my name.

I froze as I saw Li run towards me, furious. "Hey! What are you doing to Amber's locker?!"

_Shit! _I thought as she grabbed the can off of me and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, this is the time when the principal decided to see it.

"You two! How dare you graffiti school property! Detention after school for the both of you!" she screamed and Li looked at her in disbelief.

"But I was sto—"

The principal cut her off with a stern glare. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Since you both are so keen to graffiti, you can clean it off this afternoon and don't be late!"

She stormed off and Li glared before storming off down the hall. I sighed and wondered why I bothered, things only back fire.

_I was going to take Nix for a walk this afternoon _I grimaced.

* * *

Li was waiting impatiently for me by the staircases, applying some lip gloss to her already glossed lips.

"Finally! I've been waiting for like ever!" she snapped, closing her mirror and looking at me expectantly. "You can do this all yourself; I have no intention of helping"

I rolled my eyes as she left and I saw a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge. Rolling up my sleeves, pants and tying my hair back into a messy bun, I got to work.

By 5:30 I was nearly finished, tired and bored out of my mind. I yawned and looked at my phone, lightly touching it to play some music.

Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia came on and I smiled sheepishly to myself. This was one of my favourite songs.

I glanced around the hall, making sure no one else was here before grabbing the sponge and cleaning the red skull on the wall.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm taking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim._

_Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am titanium._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am titanium._

I heard an annoyed moan and turned to see Li walking towards me, cranky and frankly, not pleased one bit.

"Are you done yet?" she whined, tapping her foot impatiently and I stood up, stretching my tired muscles.

"It would've gone quicker if you had helped" I pointed out and she gave me a look that said 'I'd rather die'.

Just then, a maniacal laugh radiated throughout the entire hallway, causing both Li and I to jump. Li pushed me in front of her and I squinted through the dark hallway. A figure was walking towards us and Li piss bolted out, leaving me behind.

Just to point out something for my own sanity, I was not the type to run away from ghosts. In fact, I went ghost hunting once when I was seven with my Mom in Wales. But the twist gut feeling in my stomach was telling me to run like a mad road runner.

Guess the winner was my stomach.

I ran out of the school and slammed the front doors shut, trying to catch my breath as my heart pounded hard in my chest. Without looking back, I ran all the way home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanium. I imagined Adrianne's voice to sound like Madilyn Bailey so go check it out to hear the real deal.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghost Hunter A Is On The Job

**Chapter Five:**

**Ghost Hunter A Is On The Job**

All last night I couldn't help but think about the figure in the hallway. Needless to say I had dreams filled with me getting eaten, decapitated and worse.

There was a soft whine coming from the floor and I rolled over, opening one eye. Nix was sitting and watching me, his tail wagging rapidly and he whined again.

I groaned, propping myself onto my elbows. "I'm up alright" I grumbled, sitting up and seeing it was eight-thirty. I sighed and then yawned, rubbing my tired eyes.

I glanced down at Nix and knew he wanted to get out of the house. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, smiling down at the puppy.

"I'll have a shower and then we'll go for a walk, deal?" I asked and Nix barked happily, running out of my room and downstairs. I giggled, shaking my head and had a quick shower before throwing some black demi shorts on with a dark green singlet and a black jacket. I grabbed my sneakers and went downstairs, only to laugh.

Nix, somehow managed to grab his light blue leash and sat in front of the front door, perking up at the sight of me.

"Come on" I giggled, sitting on my knees and attaching the leash to his matching collar. I stood up and opened the door, turning back slightly to see Aunt Abbey pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"I'm taking Nix for a walk" I told her and she smiled, shooing us with her hand.

"Have fun" she replied as I grabbed my white pack back before closing the door behind me and walked to the park. There weren't many people out, only a few morning joggers, walkers and some taking their own dogs.

I detached the leash from Nix's collar and dug through my bag, producing a red Frisbee.

"Let's play" I called to Nix, throwing it slightly and it flew off. Nix ran after and jumped into the air, catching the red disk in his mouth. I cheered and clapped as he strutted back over to me, seemly pleased with himself.

I threw it a few more times, each time Nix caught it with ease. He barked at me, wagging his tail and dug his head through my bag.

"Hey!" I laughed as he pulled out a tennis ball in his mouth and walked over to me. "Oh, so you wanna challenge me?"

Nix barked and ran back a bit. I grinned and threw the ball as hard as I could and it went a fair distance. Just as Nix ran to grab it, a Belgian Shepherd snatched it away.

"Hey! That's mine!" I called, running over to the dog as Nix was barking furiously. "Nix calm down"

While I tried to calm my mad puppy, there was an all too familiar chuckle coming closer.

"I thought granny's yappy mutt was worse" Castiel smirked and I glared at him.

"Nix is not a yappy mutt. He is the cutest puppy you'll ever see" I said defensively and Nix barked to back me up.

Castiel chuckled and held his hand out to Demon. Demon spat the ball into his waiting hand and handed it to me. I thanked him and threw the ball again, both dogs going after it.

"You look like shit" Castiel commented, noticing the slight bags under my eyes and I threw him a look.

"Thank you for noticing" I replied dryly as Nix returned with the ball. This time, Castiel threw the ball and they sped off again. "I didn't get much sleep last night"

Castiel smirked. "The pup keep you up?"

I shook my head. "I had a nightmare"

"About?"

I sighed as Demon handed me the ball and I threw it again before turning back to Castiel. He wore a green singlet with some grey track pants and I had to admit, it looked kinda hot.

"Remember I had to stay back yesterday?" I asked and he nodded. "Just as I finished, Li and I heard a noise and there was a dark figure. I swear it could've been a ghost so I had nightmares about that"

Castiel blinked and then doubled over laughing. I pouted, unamused by his new found amusement in my story.

I kicked his back leg. "Stop laughing!"

"Nice joke, tell me another" Castiel breathed, wiping away the tears from his eyes with a wide grin on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm serious"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't worry your little bunny ears about nothing. Maybe this writing gig of yours has your imagination running wild"

"Maybe" I murmured. We continued playing with the dogs before taking a break and sitting down under a tree. Demon decided to take a nap and Nix had snuggled up next to him.

"Just out of curiosity" Castiel said. "Why are you here? I thought you said Saturday was your chapter day"

I smirked at him. "So you _have _been paying attention to what I've said"

Castiel growled playfully and elbowed my right hip slightly.

"Just answer the damn question!" he snapped but there was still a hint of his playful teasing behind it.

"Since you begged" I moaned sarcastically and he threw me a look. "Nix woke me up and wanted a walk and to be honest, I needed the fresh air"

He nodded in understanding and laid back onto the grass. I continued hugging my knees close to my chest and I glanced at Castiel. A bit of his singlet came up, exposing a bit of his body and I couldn't help but stare.

Castiel snickered. "Pervert"

I blushed and looked away, checking the time on my phone and seeing I had been here for at least two hours.

"I'm gonna go" I muttered, standing up and Nix woke up. He sensed I was leaving and helpfully stayed still as I attached the leash to his collar. "See you on Monday"

I felt Castiel's eyes on me as I walked away and made it back home, successfully typing up chapter 56 and posting it to my editor. Moving onto my email account, I emailed the copy to Iris, Melody, Rosalyn and Violet, discovering they were die-hard fans of my work and begged me to send them early copies of the newest chapters.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, seeing it was '7:30' on my alarm clock and camped in my bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

I stood by my locker, listening to 'Countdown' by Leon Thomas III when my locker was abruptly shut. I glanced over and saw Amber smirking widely at me and I paused my song.

"Gracing me with your presence this early in the morning, I must've done something good" I said sarcastically and Amber's smirk widened. It kinda reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

She ignored it. "Li told me all about how scared you were on Friday. Who knew deep down inside all of your ugly, scarred skin, there was a scaredy cat"

My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know all about your scar and to be honest, it's an improvement" she sneered and my blood went ice cold. My eyes went to Li who looked away and didn't say anything.

"So don't think you're my brother's type and Castiel is _way _out of your league"

I didn't say anything, continued to stare at the floor while tears threatened to appear. I was so caught up in my emotions, I didn't realise Amber had left and Nathaniel in her place.

He kept calling my name worriedly and somehow managed to pull me into the student council room.

"Adrianne talk to me please" he begged and I looked at him. His light brown, golden yellow eyes were filled with despair and fear. I blinked and stood up.

"Hey, is there a ghost near the staircase?" I asked and Nathaniel looked at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked and I played with a strand of my hair. "A ghost?"

I nodded and re-told him the story I told Castiel on Saturday. Unlike Castiel who found it hilarious, Nathaniel looked concerned.

"There are no such things as ghosts Adrianne. You're probably under a lot of stress with your job, school and your work" Nathaniel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me but I could tell it was a fake smile.

_There is definitely something going on _I thought, pushing the urge to find a corner and cry back to the back of my mind. I was not going to cry at school so Amber can think big of herself. Get this mystery solved and I can cry till my heart's content.

"I'm fine Nat" I told him, heading to the door and opening it slightly. "I'm going to find this ghost and then prove to you that it's real"

* * *

I stayed back that afternoon, waiting until it got dark. I was right, the figure appeared again but I ran away before I could get a proper look. Pissed at myself for chickening out, I was determined to take a picture, just to shut Nathaniel and Castiel up.

So at lunch, I jogged home and grabbed my digital camera, shoving it in my locker for later. Just as I placed it on one of the shelves, something caught my eye.

Further down the hall was Castiel and Nathaniel, and they weren't fighting or bickering. In fact, they seemed to be in a deep, serious discussion from where I stood.

I continued watching them until they went their separate ways and Castiel walked towards me. Instead of his usual smirk, he looked tired and like something weighed heavily on his mind.

"Thinking too hard causes you grey hairs" I commented, shutting my locker and he glared at me. "Wow, who pooped in your happy meal?"

"Are you still on that ghost hunt of yours?" he snapped, ignoring my comments and I raised an eyebrow.

"I just made two very well thought out cracks, and you're more concerned if I'm still looking for Casper the not-so-friendly ghost?" I asked in disbelief and he growled in impatience.

I rolled my eyes. "Ghost Hunter A is still active and on duty"

He walked past without another word and I frowned, something was definitely off about him.

* * *

As planned, I hung out in one of the classrooms after school hours, waiting for it to become dark and all the teachers had gone home.

_Both Castiel and Nathaniel have been acting suspicious ever since last Friday. And then today they were talking and Castiel acting like a girl on her period. Something doesn't sit right _I thought as a single tear fell down my face. I wiped it away and pushed unpleasant thoughts to the back of my mind.

As the sky began to darken, I checked to see if anyone was around and went to my locker. Grabbing my camera, I headed to the stairwell and waited in a shadowed corner.

Five minutes had passed and nothing had happened. I was starting to get impatient when footsteps were coming down the stairs.

Excitedly, I held my camera in place and then snapped the photo, the flash brightening up.

"Hey!"

I frowned as I grabbed my phone and put the flashlight on, shining it on the figure.

"Are you trying to blind me or what?" he snapped, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Castiel?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked and he glared.

"Since your curiosity knows no bound, I thought I'd explain it all to you"

I raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to explain away.

"But afterwards I'll have to kill you" he added, looking at me evilly and I gave him a look. "I come here with a friend to practice our music"

I slapped my forehead. "I forgot, you told me you played the guitar"

He nodded. "There's a room behind the staircase, it's like a basement and the acoustics are great. That's what you heard"

"Now I feel dumb" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "But isn't there a music club in this high school?"

"Of course, but we can't play what we want" he explained and I nodded in understanding.

"And Nathaniel is with you? Because he was being weird too" I recalled how weird he acted whenever I brought the ghost thing up.

Castiel nodded, not looking happy about it and crossing his arms over his chest. "Nathaniel has known about it since he found out that I stole the keys. He's keeping it a secret too because if it gets out, we'll both be in serious trouble"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed tiredly before glancing back at me.

"That's what we were talking about in the hall. Since you wouldn't leave us alone, we had to decide if it wouldn't be better to let you in on it" he continued and gave me a look. "Anyway, you won't say anything right?"

I shook my head quickly. "Of course not!" I objected and he flashed me a smile. Not his usual smirk or sarcastic one.

It was a warm smile.

I found my heart beating and my face felt a little red.

"Cool, come on, I'll introduced you to Lysander" Castiel said, leading me behind the staircase and sure enough, there was a door behind it. How I have never noticed it before stuns me. The room was slightly empty except for a acoustic guitar, microphone, drum kit and amps.

Sitting on a stool near a microphone was a guy with short, silvery hair with the tips slightly greyish blackish. He wore a black jacket that looked like it came from the Victorian-era along with the aqua scarf around his neck.

I assumed he was Lysander as he looked up and smiled at me. "This must be the girl you told me about. Pleased to make your acquaintance"

I smiled back sheepishly. "Uh…Hi, nice to meet you too, my name is Adrianne"

Lysander smirked. "I thought her name was A.K. Archer"

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at Castiel for an explanation. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Lysander reads that junk you write" he answered.

"It's not junk!" Lysander and I said simultaneously and then laughed. Well, I giggled while Lysander chuckled. Castiel just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Lysander turned to me after calming down. "My apologises, I'm afraid it was me who frightened you and your friend the other evening"

"No problem, and she's not really my friend. You didn't do much" I replied.

"Except give her nightmares" Castiel added and I elbowed him in the ribs. He flashed me a warning look that said 'you are going to get it later'. I just grinned at him, raising my eyebrows, challenging him.

We talked for a while longer and that's how I found out Castiel smokes from time to time. Lysander shuddered while telling me, his disapproval was clear as day and Castiel just grinned.

I was pretty happy to finally shed some light on this whole thing, even if I brought my camera for nothing. The sad part was I couldn't say anything to anyone about this.

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was getting late.

"I better get going before my aunt has a freak attack" I murmured, standing up and smiling at Lysander. "It was nice meeting you"

"The pleasure is all mine. I didn't know Castiel was friends with someone as talented as you" he said giving a stern look at Castiel. "I look forward to chapter 57"

I smiled and headed for the door just as a hand beat me to the knob. I glanced up and saw Castiel not looking at me.

"Wait, I'll come with you. It's almost dark and seeing you're so good at getting lost…" he broke off when he saw my glare and closed his mouth.

We walked out of the building and he took my hand a bit roughly. Castiel didn't say a word the whole way. It felt like he was annoyed to walk me home.

As we stood at my door, I glanced at him worriedly. He was looking across the road, the streetlight suddenly a lot more interesting.

"Thanks" I said and he didn't say anything. Giving up, I just walked inside and collapsed onto my bed, staring at my hand that Castiel held just moments before.

_What's happening to me? _I thought.


	6. Chapter 6 - Questions and Blocks

**Chapter Six:**

**Questions and Blocks**

After the whole ghost incident, Castiel wouldn't let it go or let me live it down. In fact, every time I saw him or talked to him, he'd have a snarky joke or crack at me about it.

Half the time I ignore him and just talk to Lysander, the other half, I retort with a snarky comment of my own. Usually a crack at his smoking habits. I had nothing else to make fun of, it was the best I could do.

Lysander asked me questions about Icy Blood, my book, and I answered them as best as I could.

"Do you even get paid?" Castiel called from the wall he leaned on, a lit cigarette in his finger.

"Yeah" I answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Then why work at the café if you already get paid? Wait don't tell me, it's a shit pay" he guessed and I rolled my eyes.

"No you Tabaco muncher" I replied. "It's a good amount of money; I just don't want to rely on my writing for money"

Lysander nodded. "That's smart of you"

I smiled as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked to see it was a text message from my editor, asking if chapter 59 was going up soon. I texted her back, confirming it was ready and waiting, just needing to double check it.

Castiel threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Amber still being a bitch?"

I nodded. "I still can't believe she would stoop so low and go looking through my files"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I stood up and brushed my butt off before grabbing my bag.

"I've got study hall" I murmured, opening my notebook and seeing my timetable stuck to the side. "Perfect to lay out the next chapter"

"Make sure Casper's in it. He gets lonely" Castiel snickered and I gave him the finger before walking into the building and heading towards the library.

* * *

Rosalyn was already in there and had a spot reserved next to her for me. She smiled brightly and gestured for me to hurry over. I sat down, grabbing my stuff out.

"I cannot wait till the next chapter!" she squealed in delight. "Please tell me Vin is going to tell her his feelings?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Evelyn doesn't need romance"

Rosalyn pouted and allowed me to draft up the next chapter, glancing over my shoulder for sneak peeks. I covered it up before she could see and soon school was over.

"See you on Monday" she hugged me before running out, most likely to meet up with her boyfriend.

I shook my head with an amused smile on my face as I walked to my locker. I dumped a couple of books into my locker as my phone chimed. It was another message from my editor.

_Check the site, you might want to see this_

I frowned and opened up the internet. Scrolling to the site, I soon found what she meant.

_J.K. Rowling commented on it! _I let out a small squeal in delight, my heart pounding with excitement as I scrolled to see what she left. My delight came to a crashing halt as my eyes scanned the words.

_It needs improvement. You have all the elements of a supernatural, mystery romance but there is __no __romance. I feel this story will only grow old unless something improves – J.K. Rowling._

No wonder she wanted me to check it out.

I re-read the comment at least ten more times before wiping away the tears that fell and ignoring the tight feeling in my chest. I wanted to scream, throw my phone onto the ground, curse but none of the above would help.

As if all my enthusiasm was sucked out, I closed my locker and walked home.

* * *

I stared.

I stared and stared at my computer screen; wishing words would flow into my head, onto my fingers and magically onto the word document. Nothing would come.

Groaning, I closed my laptop and just lay on my bed. Nix was sleeping but woke up as soon as I touched the mattress.

He let out a small bark, tilting his head to the side. It felt like he was asking me 'what's wrong?'

I sighed. "One of the biggest writers since Jane Austin commented on my story and said that if I didn't improve on it, my readers will get bored"

Nix just quietly sneezed and fell asleep. I sighed and smiled at him, scratching him behind the ear.

"Thanks for playing therapist little man" I whispered and turned off my lamp, falling into a sleep of my own.

* * *

Nothing, again!

I tried or more like attempted to write at least one sentence but again, no words came to me. In attempt to refresh the situation, I took Nix for a walk and back to the park.

I sat down on the grass, watching him run around and interact with other dogs and chase birds. All the while, my head was filled with deep, worried thoughts as I played scenarios in my head from where I left off. Each time, something didn't go right or I felt it wasn't worth it.

_What am I doing wrong? _I asked myself, staring at the ground, a frown on my face as I concentrated.

"Is something wrong?"

My head snapped up to meet Lysander and saw his green and golden eye filled with worry. I quickly glanced over at Nix and smiled in relief when he was still playing with a couple of kids.

"I need your expertise Lys" I answered and he sat down on the grass. "Do you think my work lacks something?"

Lysander frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed and pointed to a couple further away. The girl was in the guy's arms and both were making out.

"Ah"

"Yeah"

Lysander patted my shoulder in a brotherly manner. "To be honest, it does lack the romantic nature it should clearly have"

I groaned and laid back onto the grass, covering my eyes from the bright morning sun with my arms.

"Well that's just perfect" I muttered sarcastically. "How am I supposed to write something I have no clue about?"

"You don't have any clue about love?" he asked in disbelief as I shook my head. "Then how did you write about vampires, fae, witches and warlocks with detail that makes me believe they exist?"

I peeked through the gap in my arms. "Google"

Lysander shook his head and then placed a hand on his just, holding the arm with his other arm. I guess this was his body language of thinking, how old fashion of him.

"The only way I can see you getting out of this dilemma is by doing the exact same thing" he finally said but I could detect a bit of doubt.

"You want me to Google, love?" I asked, unsure myself and Lysander shrugged his shoulders.

"Personally, I do not think so but I feel this is your best option in this situation" he answered and I sighed, sitting up and whistling Nix over. He ran over and happily greeted Lysander who chuckled.

"Sorry, he's only this welcoming to stranger he likes" I apologised immediately, grabbing Nix and scolding him with a stern look.

"No harm done, he has a keen sense" Lysander noticed as I stood up and re-attached the leash to his collar. "I hope this block will disappear"

I gave him a small, unsure smile. "You and me both"

I tried Lysander's advice and to be honest, I felt like a weird stalker. Everywhere I went; I watched couple and noticed the little things they did to each other. Whether it'd be a kiss on the lips or a stroke on the cheek, I took note of everything.

Even during work.

As I handed the man his money, a pang of jealousy went through me as he sat down and happily discussed something with his girlfriend. I looked at my reflection in the window.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought, wondering what I was doing wrong and then I frowned. _Wait, what the hell do I care?_

I breathed out quietly, under my breath. "It's for the book Adrianne, remember the book" I told myself and then spent the next two hours trying to work but my mind was occupied.

* * *

"Ya sure ya alright there Adrianne?" the manager asked me as I swung my bag over my shoulder while he locked the door.

I nodded. "Just a lot of things on my plate at the moment"

"A penny then for ya thoughts?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just need some advice"

"Ask away"

I looked at him with my arms crossed firmly over my chest. "When was the first moment you realised you loved your wife?"

He smiled.

"When she was herself" he answered happily and warmly, like warm honey on a dry, sore throat.

* * *

Even with the help of every book I read, asking people and listening to love songs, I couldn't come up with anything. The only thing I could figure out was love was painful, stupid, giddy, suicidal, romantic and warm.

I sat down in the gymnasium, completely miserable and dejected. I had three hours to post up a chapter and I had nothing to post.

"Are you still moping about?"

I looked up and saw Castiel walking over with an annoyed look on his face. I turned away, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Can't you for once leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Not when you're this depressed about something"

I glanced at him. "Why do you even care? All you do is make fun of me"

"That because you make it so easy" he shrugged. "Besides, I'm curious to know why you're this upset over something like this"

I stared at the ground. "I made a deal with my parents. If I got through an entire book with still over 30,000 readers and fans, they'll let me purse me dream"

Castiel was silent for a moment before clearing his throat and using a tender voice I have never thought he was capable of.

"What is your dream?" he asked quietly and I looked at him in the eye for the first time in days.

"To be an author"

* * *

I smiled as I typed up the words for the last bit. The image was so clear in my head I could almost believe it was real.

_Evelyn stared at the man in front of her. Better yet, the creature that towered over her. She wasn't short but he made her feel that way. _

_His scarlet red eyes, full of hunger and yet, compassion made her breathing come to a halt. His hair, black as the night sky, shimmered in the moonlight. His pale skin, almost ice solid to the outsider's eye. His jaw was strong and his lips were quirked into a smirk._

_He could tell what she thought of him, or maybe Evelyn was just paranoid. Either way, she wanted to know him._

"_You shouldn't be out here, there are monsters that lurk in the shadows" he warned, his deep voice sending electric shivers down her spine._

_Evelyn gazed at him through her eyelashes. "I can take care of myself" she replied, trying to hide her hunger for him._

_He chuckled; a sound that made her heart beat rapidly._

"_I have no doubt about that, Evelyn Gray" he smirked and licked his lower lip. Evelyn watched and found herself biting her lower lip. "Don't do that"_

"_Why not?" she asked as he leaned in towards her, his mouth close to her ear that she felt his cold breath on the lobe._

"_Because it makes me want to devour you"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Sherlock Archer

**Chapter Seven:**

**Sherlock Archer's First Investigation**

Rosalyn hugged me tightly as soon as I walked into the front gate on Monday morning.

"Who is he?" she demanded to know, pulling back from her hug to look at me sternly in the eye.

"You'll have to find out later" I answered simply and she gave me a playful glare.

"But is he a vampire?"

"Yes"

She squealed in delight, he cheeks rosy red. "A vampire and a witch, god you are the best for bringing this girl to life!"

I laughed as Iris, Melody and Violet rushed up and demanded the same things as Rosalyn. I answered what I could without giving too much away and I could tell they were excited for the next chapter.

"The first book is finished" I told them. "I'm taking two weeks off to relax before starting the second"

They looked at me shocked before breaking out into huge grins.

"Then we better take advantage of that" Melody smiled and Rosalyn squealed in delight.

"Sleep over at Adrianne's house!" she declared, jumping into the air and we all laughed.

"I'm not working tonight so sure. My Aunt Abbey will be out of town for the weekend anyway" I smiled at the thought of relaxing and just hanging out with the girls.

"Then it's settled then" Iris said and we walked inside the building. Almost immediately, screaming was heard from the student council room.

Melody frowned deeply with a worried expression on her face as I walked over. Just before I could even get close to the door, the principal stormed out, a furious look on her face.

Her eyes glared at me. "Get out of my sight!" she yelled before storming down the hallway, towards the teacher's lounge and slamming the door shut. It was echoed throughout the entire hall and everyone fell silent before resuming their conversations.

Melody ran in and I followed after her with the others trailing behind.

"Nathaniel! Is everything alright?" Melody asked as Nathaniel leaned on a desk, a hand to his face in shame.

"The keys to the teacher's lounge are missing" he answered quietly and I frowned.

"How can they be missing? You practically play Mommy with them" I pointed out and Nathaniel shot me a look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from Melody's mothering.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Violet asked quietly and I thought about it.

"Yeah, I mean like, a way to clear Nathaniel's name?" Rosalyn asked and then squealed at me. "You could totally use this as part of the next book"

I shot her a look at how it wasn't the right time to discuss this and watched Nathaniel. His face was crestfallen, his eyes losing their golden shine that was always filled with warmth.

"We'll split up and look for it" I said finally, catching everyone's full attention.

Nathaniel began to protest but I held up a hand.

"Two groups, those who will search for the keys and the other will interrogate everyone. Someone has to have taken them from you when you weren't looking" I told Nathaniel and the girls smiled at me.

"I'll stay here" Melody offered, a pleading smile at me and I nodded.

"Rosalyn and I will interrogate while Violet and Iris can look for the keys" I instructed and Rosalyn squealed, high-fiving Iris.

"I am so Watson!" Rosalyn called and winked at me. "You can be Sherlock Archer"

I rolled my eyes as we left. She took the northern end of the school while I took the south.

_I have an idea on who would do something like this but there has to be another reason. It must have something to do what was in the teacher's lounge. I don't think the principal would freak out as much as she did if something valuable wasn't stolen _I thought deeply and went to the courtyard.

Castiel and Lysander were there, an acoustic guitar in Castiel's arms while a notepad in Lysander's. Both looked up when they heard me approaching.

Lysander beamed. "I must say, I am looking forward to the next book. Have you decided what you will call it?"

I shook my head and placed a hand on my hip. "Not yet"

"Watch out, she's got the hand on the hip" Castiel warned, looking at the said body part. "That means something's up"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, have either of you seen the key to the teacher's lounge?" I asked, glancing between the two and they shook their heads. Castiel gave me a deadly look.

"You thought I'd steal them?" he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm your tits, Red" I warned and he flipped me off for the name. "I have an idea who but I'm just asking everyone in case I get it wrong"

Lysander nodded. "There is something else worrying"

I didn't know how Lysander could read me like a book, but I confirmed his suspicion with a firm nod.

"The principal freaked out so I'm thinking there is something else stolen other than the keys" I replied and told them my theory.

"We'll keep an eye out" Lysander smiled and Castiel smirked.

"Hop along, Little Bunny. Just put your nose to the ground and you'll sniff them out" he snickered and I flipped him off before interrogating the rest of the school.

* * *

Rosalyn found me as I finished asking and we compared notes.

"No one seems to know where they are" she sighed tiredly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nat hasn't told us the full story" I muttered and walked to the student council room. "Have you?"

Nathaniel looked up and by the look I was giving him, he knew what I was referring to and sighed tiredly.

"The up-coming exams were stolen" he answered and Rosalyn grinned.

"So we won't have to worry about them anymore, right?" she asked and I elbowed her in the ribs before looking at Melody. A look of devastation was on her face.

"Mel, we'll find the keys and the exams" I told her firmly and she nodded but the look didn't disappear.

* * *

"We didn't find the keys" Violet said, appearing behind Rosalyn while an annoyed Iris.

"We've searched the whole damn place and nothing!" Iris groaned and I saw a certain blonde walk into the classroom across from the council room.

"Nat, come with me" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room. I told him to keep quiet as he leaned against the wall while I entered the classroom.

"That stupid Adrianne is asking everyone about the keys! She's even got that skank Rosalyn helping her!" Amber complained and Li gave her a concerned look.

"What if she finds the exams?" Li asked her worriedly and Amber held up a hand to silence her with a flick of her hair too.

"Don't worry, I've hidden them so well no one can find them" Amber sneered as I cleared my throat with a smirk. She spun around and had a look of outrage on her face.

"Wow, you really are the dumb type of your species" I commented and she glared. "The game's up Amber. Just return the keys and the exams and you might be dealt with nicely"

Amber's face grew redder with each word that came out of my mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Seriously?" I asked her in disbelief. "I've been here since you opened your over-glossed lips. You just admitted that you stole the exams!"

She flipped her hair and glared. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? No one will believe you"

"Don't you care about the trouble you've put Nathaniel through?" I exclaimed and she gave a bitter laugh.

"He should've stood up for me better instead of taking your side! He's my brother and he's getting what he deserves" she sneered and I smiled.

"I am so glad you said that" I said and poked my head to see Nathaniel. "So you heard it all right?"

I heard Amber gasp in shock as Nathaniel stepped around and in front of me, a look of anger that I have never seen before on his face.

"Amber! I can't believe you would stoop to such a childish level! How dare you pull a stunt like this!" he shouted and I saw Amber's lower lip tremble before tears sprouted into her eyes.

She glared at Nathaniel. "You deserve it! Wait til Mom and Dad hear about you picking on me in school!"

Nathaniel tensed immediately before I saw his hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Adrianne, go and find the exams" he asked through clenched teeth and I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his ear before leaving the classroom and closing the door firmly. Melody had her mouth wide open in shock and stared at me while Iris stared at the door in disbelief. Violet's eyes were widened while Rosalyn looked like she was about to knock someone out.

"I can't believe she called me a skank!" Rosalyn fumed, stamping her foot hard on the ground.

"We still have to find the exams" I told her and she looked like finding them was the last thing she wanted to do.

"They have to be somewhere in the school" Violet and Iris groaned at the sound of searching again.

"Amber's not very smart so it has to be in plain sight" I thought out loud and heard some footsteps and looked over before grinning. "So you two have decided to help"

Castiel just threw me something shiny and I caught with ease before seeing it was the keys. "Found them in the greenhouse in the garden"

Iris growled. "The one place we didn't search very well" she grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest as I handed Melody the keys back.

I saw Lysander trying to calm a furious Rosalyn and saw they wouldn't be much help.

"I'm going to search near the staircase" I told them with my hands on my hips.

"I'll search the classrooms" Iris said.

"I'll go to the club rooms" Violet offered and I looked at Castiel who glared at me.

"Don't expect me to help out" he snapped and I rolled my eyes before starting to walk away.

"I never expected you to" I muttered under my breath and went to the staircase. I checked every inch and even tried to pick the lock on the secret area behind the staircase to no avail.

I slumped against the wall, sliding down and sitting on my butt. Biting my bottom lip, I stared at the lockers, trying to think of an idea where they could be.

_Like I said, Amber's not that smart. It should be obvious! _I reminded myself and frowned. _Something brown is obvious…_

I stood up and went to the stairs, finding a brown package lying on the top of some lockers. "Bingo"

* * *

Now, I realised the downside of not being tall enough to reach the top of the lockers. No matter how many times I jumped or stretched, it just wasn't happening.

I cursed and kicked the lockers before hearing a laugh behind me. I spun around and glared as Castiel walked over, laughing his head off.

"For a Little Bunny, you sure can't jump high" he smirked and reached over from behind me. My breathing stopped as I felt his chest against my back and my face became hot.

"There" Castiel murmured, grabbing the package and handing me it. I immediately covered my face in hopes for him not to notice. That didn't work out so well when he forced the package lower and smirked.

"Did you have images of my body against yours?" he teased. "Pervert"

I lightly punched his shoulder before running past him and far away. When I got back to the council room, my face had slowly returned to its normal colour as I handed Melody the package.

A look of relief washed over her face. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this Adrianne"

"No problem" I replied as the bell went, and then I realised I had skipped most of my classes. "Shit! I am in so much trouble!"

"Don't worry about it, we're excused since Nathaniel explained what happened to the principal" Melody reassured me and I sighed in relief. "You just have to go to your last class"

"I'll go do that then" I nodded and attended Science.

* * *

Standing by my locker, I was placing some things into my bag when I heard a screech coming from down the hall. Glancing over, I saw a _very _pissed off Amber as she stormed towards me.

"You!" she screamed. "You got me expelled for three weeks!"

"You deserve it" I told her calmly as she raised her fist.

"And you deserve this!" she screamed and just as her fist was about to make contact with my face, I was pulled away and into warm arms.

"Amber, are you bothering my girlfriend?" Castiel smirked, watching as Amber's eyes widened and she glared at me before running off, clearly flustered. She wasn't the only one flustered.

I took a step back, out of his arms. "What the hell was that?!"

"Me saving you from getting pounded" he answered simply. "You're much prettier without a black eye"

I watched with my mouth wide open as he walked away and I played the last words in my head like a song.


	8. Chapter 8 - Slumber Parties!

**Chapter Eight:**

**What Girl Slumber Parties Are Really About**

I put the phone down and ran up to my room where four girls made themselves comfortable with blankets, sleeping bags and mattresses.

"Okay, the pizza will be here in thirty minutes" I informed them and they grinned.

"Thank god!" Rosalyn exclaimed, collapsing on my bed, surprising Nix who yelped. "All that detective work today makes a girl hungry"

"You barely did anything" Iris pointed out and Rosalyn shrugged her shoulders, her purple satin night gown clutched her figure like no tomorrow.

"I didn't beat the shit out of Amber, that's gotta be worth something!" she retorted and I shook my head with a smile.

Nix got off my bed and walked over to me as I sat on the ground. He laid his head on my lap and I played with his ears.

Melody shook her head. "I still can't believe she would do something like that, and to Nathaniel"

"She doesn't seem like she is capable of that" Violet murmured, hugging her white bunny teddy bear.

"Don't judge a book by their cover" I said simply, scratching behind Nix's ears and he whined happily.

Melody kept glancing at me with weird looks, concerning me and I made a mental note to talk to her about it later in private.

Rosalyn had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Let's play truth or dare while we wait for the pizza"

The others agreed and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked her as we all crowded around my bed in a circle.

"Because you have a lack of faith" she said in a matter-of-factly while I rolled my eyes in response.

Rosalyn grinned at me. "Adrianne, truth or dare?"

"I'm afraid to say dare" I answered. "So truth"

"Who is the mysterious hottie and who is based on?" she demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't answer that since I haven't given a brief summary on him yet" I replied, glancing at my notebook laying on my desk. "I'll have to do that sometime soon"

She pouted. "Then you're gonna have to do a dare since you can't answer it"

I nodded and she bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with one. Snapping her fingers, a look of glee crossed her face.

"I want you to prank call Lys and pretend to be a telly marketer" she commanded, grabbing her phone and handing it to me. I gave her a look while the others giggled.

Rolling my eyes, I dialled Lysander's number and waited for him to pick up. A few moments later, he answered.

"This is Lysander speaking" Lysander said and I breathed in quietly, trying to not laugh.

**"Hello I am calling from Telstra Customer Service**" I replied with a thick Indian accent. "**I was wondering if you would be interesting in purchasing**—"

"Rosa is that you?" Lysander interrupted me and my mouth fell open. I stared at Rosalyn in shock and she grabbed the phone off of me.

"Nah, that was Adrianne but hey" she greeted cheekily and the rest of us burst into fits of giggles.

Nix jumped up and ran out of my room, signalling the pizza had arrived and I nodded at Melody. She got up and we walked downstairs together. I paid for the pizza while the guy winked at Melody.

Her face became bright red and she slammed the door in the guy's face. I pissed myself laughing while carrying the pizza into the kitchen to put them on plates.

"Mel can I ask you something?" I asked after calming down and placing the pizza onto three different plates.

"Sure" she answered and I looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Melody's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head furiously. "No, no! Of course not!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep giving me weird glances?"

Melody didn't say anything and then sighed.

"I think Nathaniel has a crush on you" she admitted and I burst into a fit of laughter. "Adrianne! I'm serious!"

"So am I!" I giggled. "No offence, Nat is a sweet guy but he's not my type"

She looked relieved and we giggled on our way to my room. As soon as we stepped in, the others dived for the pizza and we put truth and dare on hold while we ate.

"What did Lysander say?" I asked Rosalyn and she giggled.

"He asked what we were doing and I told him we were sleeping over your house. Turns out Castiel is over Lys house and heard the entire thing and threatened to sneak over to egg the house" she explained and I rolled my eyes.

When the pizza had been completely devoured, Violet helped me with the dishes before joining the others again.

* * *

"Iris, truth or dare?" Melody asked and Iris thought about it.

"Dare" she answered, grinning wickedly and winking at me. I grinned back while Melody tried to think of one. It was a known fact that Melody didn't have a mean bone in her body so Iris would get an easy one.

"I dare you to strut around in your underwear while singing 'Like A Virgin'" Melody finally said and I pissed myself laughing.

Iris stood up, removing her green long-sleeved shirt and purple pants, revealing a matching pair of Hello Kitty underwear.

Rosalyn threw her a hairbrush and Iris used it as a microphone while singing. It had us in giggles throughout the whole thing and Iris laughed herself, not able to be serious.

While she re-clothed herself, Iris looked at Violet. "Truth or dare Violet"

"Truth" she answered immediately, not wanting to get a dare from Iris. She was just as bad as Rosalyn.

"Have you ever fantasied kissing any guy at school?" Iris asked and Violet tugged on her pink night gown.

"L-L-Lysander" she squeaked, blushing heaps. "It was only once though!"

I hugged her tightly. "You are just so damn adorable!"

"Does that mean you like him?" Rosalyn dove for the kill and Violet shook her head furiously.

"Adrianne truth or dare?" Violet asked me as I released my grip on her as Nix came back and sat by the door.

"Truth" I smiled since I went for a dare last time.

"If you could date any guy at school, who would it be?" she asked me and I thought about it. Lysander was nice but I couldn't see going on a date with him. Nathaniel might turn it into a serious matter, like a library or something.

"Castiel I guess" I answered finally while shrugging my shoulders.

They all stared at me with mouths wide open.

"I thought you'd say Lysander!" Rosalyn wailed, Melody nodding with her and Iris shook her head.

"No way! Nathaniel was my guess! With the way she helped him today" Iris protested and I frowned.

"What's wrong with Castiel? Besides his constant PMS?" I asked, hugging my knees close to my chest and looked at them all in confusion.

"Castiel doesn't seem like the serious type" Iris answered, thinking about it and Rosalyn nodded.

"He'd just break your heart" she agreed and I felt the urge to defend Castiel against their insults.

"He's not that bad" I said defensively. "Sometimes he has his good moments. He's the one who helped me with my writer's block"

They looked at me like they didn't believe me.

I looked at Rosalyn. "Why'd you think Lysander?"

"Because he talks about you to me sometimes. That and he is determined not to let you read his notebook" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why Nathaniel?" I asked Iris and she smiled.

"Because of today. You went out of your way to help him" she answered warmly and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Rosalyn. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this _I thought with dread racking my body. That and it was unbelievably cold for mid-November. I was wearing a white singlet with shorts that had strawberries on them.

I glanced back and saw the others waiting in Rosalyn's black Ford Falcon. They encourage me to go and I walked to the side of the house. I studied the area for a bit before climbing onto the wooden fence. Carefully, I steadied my balance and nodded at Rosalyn.

She came out of her car and went to the door. I could hear her knock followed by a bark from inside the house. I waited until I heard the door open before jumping over and grabbing the window sill.

Quietly, I pulled myself up and carefully went through the window. Looking around the room, I tried to find something worth taking that he wouldn't notice.

Spying something interesting, I saw a red notebook laying on a draw. Picking it up, I started to skim through it when I heard footsteps.

My heart leaped into my throat as I ducked into the closet and held my breath.

Castiel entered the room and laid on his bed.

_Shit! _I screamed in my head. _This was definitely a bad idea. I am so going to kill Iris later…_

Figuring I'd be here for a while, I managed to get comfortable and kept watching Castiel.

He picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons before bringing it to his ear.

"Something's up with the girls" Castiel said. "Rosalyn was here and asking for your jacket"

He paused and then rolled his eyes. "I know that, that's why I think something's up"

He paused again and for a while.

_That's the best excuse she could come up with? Lysander's jacket? _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"How about we swing 'round and see what they're up to?" Castiel suggested with a smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes. "I walked her home once, I know where she lives"

He paused and sat up on his bed. "Cool, I'll pick you up in five" he said and hung up, grabbing his leather jacket from his bed and exiting the room. I waited until I could hear the start of a motorcycle and it disappeared.

Quickly, I shot out of the closet and jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground and grabbed my phone.

"He's grabbing Lysander and they're gonna spy on us" I told Rosalyn as soon as she picked up.

"We're back at the house, get here as fast as you can!" she urged and I hung up, running straight to my house.

Iris stood at the door and rushed me in while the others were in the lounge room, waiting anxiously.

"I am never doing that again!" I gasped, catching my breath and Melody handed me a glass of water. Less than one minute, the sound of a motorcycle pulled up at my driveway and we all ran to my room.

We waited silently and then a pebble hit my window. I looked at the others and they nodded at me.

Shakily, I went and opened the window, looking down at the ground to see Castiel below the tree with pebbles in his hand.

He grinned when he saw me. "Little Bunny, let down your tail"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Rapunzel and no way. Rosa told me what you said to Lysander on the phone"

"I wouldn't waste good eggs on you even if you begged me!" he called smirking and I poked my tongue out at him.

"This is an all-girls party so piss off!"

"No way!"

I growled at him while he smirked. "The door's locked and I don't have a back door" I informed him as I heard the others leave the room.

Castiel patted the tree. "I have my way"

I frowned and tried to figure out what he meant when he began climbing the tree. My eyes widened and I shook my head furious.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" I exclaimed as he leaned on the tree, standing on a tree branch that was thick enough to support his weight. He was just across from the window with a smirk on his face.

"Now you have to let me in" he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Nope, you got yourself in this mess" I told him and he gave me a look of mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart.

"You're going to let me sleep in this tree?" he asked gesturing around. "When there could be kidnappers around?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the window frame. "I'm sure they'll bring you back and if you get cold I might lend you a blanket"

Without warning or time to react, Castiel was at the window and crawled in. I took a step back but Castiel's foot got caught on the edge of the window frame.

He lost his balance and landed on top of me, forcing us both onto the floor.

I groaned and lifted my head slightly, my lips brushing against something. My eyes flew open as Castiel opened his and we stared.

My fingers lightly touched my lips as he smirked at me.

"If you wanted a kiss that badly, you just had to ask" he teased as I backed away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a gasped.

"Castiel got in!" Violet shouted, unusual since she was quieter than a mouse. I stood up and brushed myself off, glaring at Castiel the entire time.

"You're unbelievable" I muttered, leaving my room and heading downstairs to see Lysander on the couch. "And you look comfortable. You're lucky my aunt isn't here"

Lysander gave me an apologetic smile. "If it is any constellation, this was completely Castiel's idea"

_I already knew that _I thought and glanced at Rosalyn who shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing, I shook my head and leaned against the railing. "Movies are under the TV and there's popcorn in the cupboard"

"You're not watching?" Melody asked, giving me a concerned look and I nodded.

"Later, I need to call my parents" I answered and went back to my room. Castiel was no longer there so I grabbed my phone and shut the door.

Dialling the number, I sat on my chair near my desk, waiting for my Mom to pick up.

Finally she did. "Adrianne, sweetie is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine" I answered. "I'm just calling 'cause I miss you guys"

"We miss you too honey. We're just finishing packing the statue in a box to be delivered"

I bit my bottom lip. "Are you guys coming home or going somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but we'll be heading to Rio again to help with a team" she sighed tiredly and I looked out the window, wiping away a stray tear.

"Okay then, say hi to Dad for me" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Will do sweet pea. Your father and I love you very much" Mom said firmly, wanting to make sure I knew.

I nodded. "Love you too" I murmured and hung up, placing my phone on my desk and taking a deep breath.

_No happy birthday? _I thought as I glanced at the calendar before getting up and heading downstairs. A certain red head was missing.

"Castiel if you're going through my drawers you will lose a finger!" I called from the bottom step and Castiel appeared from down the hall.

"And see your kiddy underwear? No thanks" he muttered, shoving past and sitting next to Lysander on the couch.

I sighed and shook my head, sitting on the ground against Violet's feet with Nix's head on my lap again.

* * *

We watched 'Titanic' and 'Role Models' before a couple of the girls passed out. I had Lysander and Castiel help me take them to my room while Melody helped clean up.

I yawned and stretched my head above my head. Opening my mouth to tell the guys to leave, I closed it at the sight of them.

Castiel's head was leaning on Lysander's shoulder while Lysander's was against the couch.

I motioned for Melody to go to bed while I grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. Placing a pillow behind their heads without waking them up was an achievement and I threw two blankets over them before heading to my bed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cupid's On Strike!

**Chapter Nine:**

**Cupid's On Strike**

Violet and I were chatting as we walked to school; she was discussing me with my new book.

"How did you come up with the name?" she asked me and I smiled to myself.

"Inspiration hit me" I answered and chuckled at my own inside joke. Violet gave me a look of confusion but didn't question it. Instead, she looked over and frowned as we got closer to the gate.

"Isn't that Rosalyn's boyfriend?" Violet asked and I looked over. I had never met Rosalyn's boyfriend yet but I knew he worked at the Clothing Shop next to the café and he was Lysander's older brother.

He had short black hair with eyes that looked like a mix between dark purple and black. He wore similar Victorian-era clothes like Lysander did. At the moment, he kept glancing at the school building and his phone.

"Are you okay?" I called as we walked closer and he looked over. He recognised Violet but glanced at me.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend" he said. "Do either of you know her by any chance?"

We nodded.

"Rosalyn" Violet answered and he nodded.

"I'm Leigh and since I'm not a student here, I cannot go in to talk to her. Could one of you go and get her for me?" he asked and I frowned.

Rosalyn always gushed about her boyfriend and practically ran to go see at the Clothing Store. If she wasn't answering his text messages, then something must have happened.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now hold on a damn minute. What did you do to her?" I snarled protectively and he looked surprised. I glared with my eyes narrowed.

"We had a fight" he answered and I studied him for a bit more before walking into the building without a word. I headed to the staircase, knowing Rosalyn would be at her locker.

I was right, her face was wet and her nose red from the obvious tears she had shed.

"Rosa, I'll grab the baseball bat" I soothed as I hugged her and she laughed.

"No don't" she said pulling back and I grabbed a tissue from her opened locker. She wiped her face and blew her nose. "He sent you right?"

I nodded. "After I interrogated him"

She smiled and then sighed, the smile gone in an instant. "Leigh just doesn't show me that he loves me anymore. I don't know if he's shy or just doesn't have the same feelings as before but I am not going out there. If he wants to make it up to me he can show me"

I patted her shoulder before heading back to the courtyard.

* * *

Leigh was sitting on the bench, Violet nowhere to be seen. He looked up when he heard me coming and his face fell when I wasn't Rosalyn.

I relay the message and he frowned deeply. "Do you have an idea?"

He shook his head. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing" he admitted and I sighed, staring at the ground.

"I'll be right back with an idea" I promised and went inside. I found the person I was looking for in one of the classrooms, writing something in his notebook.

"Lysander I need your help" I said, walking in and his head snapped up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, immediately searching for an injury and I shook my head.

"Your brother and Rosalyn are fighting" I answered and explained what was going on.

He frowned deeply. "What about a poem? Girl's appreciate poems"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Rosalyn _is _a sucker for romantic things" I agreed and he smiled.

"Then I'll write a poem, just need to right equipment"

I raised an eyebrow. "You come to school without stuff?"

He nodded and I sighed, holding a hand up and going to my locker. I grabbed my notebook and a pen before giving them to Lysander.

He went to work as soon as the pen was in his hand.

I sat on a desk and waited.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and he handed me my notebook back.

"Read it" he said and I looked at the words he scribbled on.

_Rosalyn,_

_No words can describe me never-ending feelings for you,_

_You are the only girl in the world,_

_Who can make me feel this way._

_You are my sunlight,_

_Shining brightly over my dark clouds._

_My beautiful goddess,_

_Aphrodite can only gaze enviously at your beauty._

_Your heart is filled with compassion,_

_As does your soul._

_You are the one for me,_

_I will love you until my last breath._

_Leigh_

I looked up at Lysander with tears in my eyes. "That was so beautiful Lys"

He smiled and handed me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped away the tears and handed it back to him.

"I'll go tell Leigh and then give this to Rosa" I decided and smiled. "Thanks Lysander"

He nodded as I left and told Leigh the good news. He read the poem and thought it was a good idea.

"Come back and tell me what she thinks" he told me and I nodded. Delivering the poem to Rosalyn, she read it and chuckled lightly before turning to me.

"This has yours and Lysander's work written all over it" she smiled and I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything" I told her and she frowned but nodded.

"Regardless, he didn't do it himself. It was a nice try though but not enough for me to talk to him" she decided firmly and I sighed. "Thanks for doing this Adrianne"

I smiled and walked down the hall, almost running into Castiel.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going Little Bunny" Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at me better. "Alright, who the hell are you helping now?"

"How do you know I'm helping someone?" I asked, crossing my arms over me chest.

He smirked. "Because you are one of the most selfless people I know"

_I'm selfless? _I wondered and then shook it off. "Rosalyn and Leigh are having a fight and I'm trying to find an idea on getting them back together"

"Simple, he should just get a new girlfriend" Castiel answered and I shook my head.

"It's always a pleasure talking to you Castiel" I said sarcastically and he grinned.

"The pleasure's all mine" he replied, mocking Lysander's well manner tone to perfection and I just rolled my eyes before heading to the courtyard.

* * *

Leigh was eagerly await my answer and I felt bad having to tell him it was a bust. He looked crestfallen at the idea of not getting Rosalyn back and I looked around for another idea.

I glanced at the garden as a butterfly flew past in front of me. "What about flowers?"

Leigh frowned, looking at me and I sighed. "Make her a bouquet"

He smiled at the idea and stood up. "I'll get some ribbon, stay here" he instructed before running out of the school gates. I sat down by the bench, waiting for him to come back.

"Still playing cupid?"

I glanced over and saw Castiel walking over, lighting a cigarette on the way and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yep, I think it should become my full-time job" I answered and he chuckled before looking at me curiously.

"Lys said you've got the second book up and running" he said. "Can I just ask why you called it 'Fallen Blood Moon'?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was inspired and it seems fitting"

"You shouldn't be smoking on school property" Leigh returned and gave Castiel a disapproving glance.

"Hasn't stopped me before" Castiel replied, blowing out some more smoke while Leigh went to the garden. He grabbed a couple of white roses with some red and I told him yellow too.

"Why yellow?" he asked.

"Because it symbolises the promise of a new beginning" I explained. "Make sure you have at least fifteen roses"

"And what does that mean?" Castiel asked and I glanced at him.

"Fifteen roses represent 'I'm sorry, please forgive me?'" I answered and he shook his head.

"You know too much for your own good" he muttered while I just simply shrugged my shoulders.

Leigh handed me the finished bouquet and I headed inside to find Rosalyn. Violet was rubbing her back as she cried into the said girl's shoulder.

"Cupid's brought a present" I called. "100% Leigh made"

Rosalyn took the roses from me and more tears came to her eyes. "Oh, he really does care about me"

"So go to him" I gestured to the hall but she shook her head.

"I-I need some time to think" she sniffed, running upstairs and I groaned.

"Cupid is officially retired!" I declared, going to my locker to grab some cookies before going to the classroom Lysander was in earlier. "Lys can you answer me a question?"

He looked up from his notebook with an annoyed expression.

"I'm in the middle of writing, can it not wait?" he asked and I sighed.

"All I was going to ask was am I selfless?"

He thought about it before nodding. "You're helping my brother save his relationship. That's pretty selfless"

I bit my bottom lip before leaving and returning the cookies to my locker just as I heard someone call my name.

"Adrianne I need your help!" Rosalyn wailed, grabbing the sleeve of my purple turtleneck shirt. "I lost the white gold ring Leigh got me on our two year anniversary!"

I scratched the back of my head. "So you've forgiven him?"

"I'm going to talk to him yeah but not without the ring" she answered.

"Can't you just buy another one?"

"It costs $235 and I spent my allowance on some boots"

I groaned and nodded. "Alright, I'll check outside while you look around the school"

She hugged me. "You are the best, selfless, most kind girl I have ever known!"

"You're crushing me" I gasped and she let go immediately before running down the hall. I shook my head and wandered outside, checking the grass carefully in case she may have dropped it.

I saw Castiel and Leigh walking towards me and panic filled me as I looked at Castiel worriedly. He saw this and frowned before looking at Leigh.

I nodded and Castiel put his arm around the guy. "Look, why don't you just get a new girlfriend?" he asked, leading him away and into the garden while glancing back at me.

I mouthed 'thanks' and he went back to Leigh. "Alright, time to look for the ring"

Searching everywhere, I found it tucked under some grass and ran inside, giving it to Rosalyn.

"Where did you find it?" she asked amazed at my skills while I smiled.

"It was under some grass" I answered and she slipped it on before taking a deep breath. "Go to him"

She nodded and walked outside as I watched her go.

* * *

The bell had rang and school was finally over. I went to my locker and grabbed my uniform as Rosalyn called my name.

"So everything worked out?" I guessed by the massive smile she wore on her face and she nodded.

"Leigh's promised to show more affection" she replied. "I can't thank you enough for helping out Adrianne"

"It's no big deal" I shrugged and she grinned.

"It is though! So as a reward for helping me out, I'll help you whenever you need it!"

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind"

She smiled before running off and kissing the awaiting Leigh who pulled her deeply into his arms.

A tight feeling in my chest pulled my eyes away from the scene and I walked to the café. I got changed quickly and saw a certain red head walk in with a certain Belgian Shepherd.

"Castiel, dogs aren't allowed in the café" I scolded him from behind the counter and he smirked.

"Relax, I'm just here to grab some cake" he reassured me as I rolled my eyes and grabbed a double chocolate mud cake. I threw some sprinkles on and boxed it before handing it to him.

His eyes widened. "How'd you know what type of cake I liked? And that I like sprinkles?"

"Because you told me" I answered, grabbing his money and handing him his change. "You're not the only one who pays attention"

He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Adrianne"

"Wow, no more Little Bunny?" I asked surprised and he winked. I groaned, shaking my head and shooed him out. "I've got work to do"

He chuckled and left, not before glancing back at me one last time, sending my heart into a frenzy of rapid beats.


	10. Chapter 10 - Birthday Pains and Gains

**Chapter Ten:**

**Birthday Pains and Gains**

For some reason I didn't want to get out of bed that morning. I wasn't sick or anything, I just…didn't feel like it.

But that was not going to happen in Aunt Abbey's eyes.

"Happy birthday sweet heart!~" Aunt Abbey shouted, barging into my room with Nix following after her, wagging his tail at the excitement.

I groaned and looked at her from my pillow. "It's sad that you're more excited about this than I am"

Aunt Abbey chuckled before handing me a small box wrapped in white with a pink bow on the top. "This is from your parents. It arrived in the mail last night"

My eyes widened and I opened it immediately, finding a silver Pandora bracelet with charms from each country I've been to. Tears came to my eyes and I coughed out slightly before hugging my aunt.

"Thank you so much!" I cried and she laughed.

"Don't be crying yet! Wait till you see my present" she winked, unhooking my arms and heading downstairs. I smiled as I put the bracelet on as Nix jumped onto my bed and licked my face.

I laughed and scratched under his chin. "Thank you little man" I smiled and hugged him as Aunt Abbey returned with a small birthday bag.

"Open it!" she squealed in delight as I took the purple bag. I looked inside and saw a pair of car keys and my mouth dropped open.

"You got me a car!" I shouted in disbelief and she frowned, her lower lip slightly pouting. I swear she was more of a five year old than a twenty-five year old.

"You don't like it?" she asked in a small voice and I rolled my eyes before pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I do, I'm just surprised" I admitted and she grinned, grabbing my hand and opening my window. I looked out and saw it was a yellow Camaro with a couple of black stripes.

"No way! It looks like Bumblebee from Transformers!" I squealed as my aunt nodded her head.

"I know that's your favourite movie of all time and I found it" she winked before leaving me to get dressed in some new clothes she also bought me.

I decided to wear a white singlet with a light blue jacket going over that only stopped halfway on my stomach with some light blue shorts to go with.

Too lazy to do anything special with it, I left my hair in its usual wavy self and down, just throwing a white head band in it.

I tied my black converses on before giving Aunt Abbey a quick kiss on her cheek before running out to my new car.

Hopping in, I drove to school with my stomach filled with butterflies. I couldn't believe this! It'd be better if I had—

"How'd you know I forgot breakfast?" I asked Melody in shock as I park the car to see her waiting with a brown paper bag.

She smiled. "I had a feeling you'd forget"

I smiled at her gratefully and munched down on the chocolate chip muffin as we walked into the school building.

"Thank you so much for the muffin" I said to Melody as I swallowed the last bits of muffin and threw the rubbish in the bin. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're welcome and happy birthday" she hugged me and I hugged her back before she disappeared into the council room. I opened my locker and threw my keys in there before glancing at my bracelet. I loved it and could tell Mom put a lot of effort of arranging them into order.

Suddenly there was a loud squeak over the intercoms, along with three certain people's voices.

"Rosalyn! You can't use the intercom for personal reasons!" Nathaniel scolded and it echoed into the hallway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in.

"Nathaniel stop being so stingy! It's Adrianne's birthday!" Rosalyn exclaimed and I heard the grunts of pulling. I guess they were fighting over it.

People glanced at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-It is?" Nathaniel stammered and then yelped along with a squeal from Rosalyn.

"Nathaniel are you okay?" Melody's concerned voice could be heard.

"The intercom's still on!" Nathaniel groaned and everyone laughed in the hall, along with me as I giggled.

"Oh really?" Rosalyn asked in surprise. "Then I just want to make a shout out to a girlfriend of mine. Happy birthday Adrianne!~"

I pissed myself laughing even more as Rosalyn and Nathaniel continued arguing in the intercom before Lysander and Castiel eventually appeared, both laughing.

"One of you go tell them" I said in between giggles. "I can't!"

Castiel smirked as he walked over to the door and opened it, receiving gasps from inside.

"The intercom is still on" Castiel informed them. "Idiots"

Rosalyn pushed past Castiel and ran over to hug me tightly. "Happy birthday!"

I was still giggling as I hugged her back and saw Nathaniel arguing with Castiel in the doorway.

"Don't fight you two" I called and they looked over. "Come on, be nice for once"

Nathaniel nodded while Castiel rolled his eyes but they both agreed. I smiled and pulled away from Rosalyn as she eyed my bracelet.

"Who gave you this one?" she asked, holding it up in her fingers.

"My parents mailed it over from Rio" I answered and she smiled before hugging me once more as the bell went.

"What do I have?" I wondered to myself, going to my locker to check but I felt a light tap on my head. I looked up and saw Castiel with a book in his head, hanging it over me.

"History with me Little Bunny" he answered and I grinned before running down the hall to the classroom.

* * *

I was chilling on the grass in the garden, preparing the next chapter when my phone buzzed on the ground. Frowning, I picked it up and saw it was a message from Iris.

_Come to the roof top_

I packed my stuff up and walked up to the roof top, suspicious of what was going to happen. I had an idea, but didn't know for sure.

As I climbed the door, my heart began beating rapidly for an odd reason. I opened the door, only to have five people scream at me.

"Surprise!" Melody, Iris, Rosalyn, Violet and Nathaniel cheered as Lysander and Castiel threw streamers at me.

I was touched. "Guys, I didn't want much" I pouted as Rosalyn led me over to the picnic blanket that was neatly spread out with food everywhere.

"I know, that's why a simple picnic is enough for a simpleton like you" she teased and I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Lysander and Violet.

Then I spied chocolate chips cookies, the big ones and snatched three before munching on them.

"Pig" Castiel commented and I stuck my tongue at him. He frowned and reached over, making me freeze to the spot. His thumb ran over my lower cheek, close to the corner of my lip and then he pulled back. "Yep, you're a pig. Getting crumbs everywhere"

I blushed and then cleared my throat as Melody handed me some water. I drank it, hoping it would cool my blushing face.

Rosalyn clapped her hands together. "Present time~" she sang happily and pulled out a huge white back from behind her back. "This is from Leigh and I"

I opened it to see some new clothes, a couple of nice summer dresses too and I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks" I replied as Melody handed me hers. Opening it, I saw it was a DVD of my favourite musical of all time.

"You got my Hairspray!" I squealed, hugging it to my chest and grinning at her widely. "Thank you so much!"

"Here is mine" Violet said quietly, handing me a bag and I looked to see a picture of me in the school garden writing in my notebook. The picture was so beautiful and well-drawn; it even had a white frame around it.

"It looks amazing Violet" I gushed and she smiled, blushing a little in embarrassment.

Iris winked. "Alright, the present that's gonna win is here" she declared, handing me a small, silver box.

Opening it, I gasped when I saw a small love heart shaped locket with an inscription.

"Nos vies seront a jamais enlaces" I whispered and Iris frowned.

"Yeah, what does that even mean?" she asked and I giggled, wiping away a stray tear and smiling at her.

"It's French for 'Our lives will forever be entwined'" I answered and she laughed in embarrassment for not knowing but buying it anyway.

Rosalyn looked impressed. "How'd you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know eight different languages from growing up. I can speak Italian, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin and Russian"

Castiel shook his head. "Like I said, you know too much for your own good"

I poked my tongue out at him once again before Nathaniel handed me a card with an awkward smile.

"I forgot it was your birthday so sorry that it's not much" he apologised and I smiled, taking the card.

"It's the thought that counts" I replied and opened the card, reading it.

_Dear Adrianne,_

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday!_

_It's been a blessing to meet someone as kind and beautiful as you._

_I hope all of your dreams come true and you find a guy worthy of you._

_From, Nathaniel._

I smiled and gave me a quick hug before sitting back and noticing Melody's blush. I gave her an apologetic look but she shrugged her shoulders as Lysander cleared his throat.

"I do recall the first time we met, you thought I was a ghost" he smiled and I laughed at the memory. "As a way to keep away the nightmares"

I grabbed the small bag and opened it to see a dark purple dream catcher with two small ones hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful Lys" I whispered and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, I've been meaning to get one of these"

Everyone then turned to Castiel but he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I didn't get her anything alright?"

They turned their attention to me and I tried my best to mask the hurt that I felt with a fake smile.

"It's fine, let's dig in" I said, grabbing another cookie and taking a massive bite. But for some reason, it didn't taste so sweet anymore.

* * *

It seems the manager also knew it was my birthday since when I arrived, a chocolate cupcake with a single pink candle was lit and waiting for me.

The rest of the night passed uneventful, except Aunt Abbey's dinner followed by cake.

"I'm gonna head to bed" I yawned as she did the dishes. Aunt Abbey looked over her shoulder with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" she asked worried and I nodded.

"Just exhausted" I lied and went to my room without another; I didn't want her to interrogate me. Nix followed me and sat on my bed, staring up at the dream catcher I hung up over my bed.

I sat at my desk, replying to a message from my editor and then having a quick shower. All I could think about while in the shower was Castiel's attitude when he admitted on not having a present. I didn't care if he didn't have one but the fact that he looked like he didn't want to be there struck me.

Grimacing, I placed a hand over my heart in hopes the tight feeling in my chest would go. I squeezed my eyes shut; wanting the tears to go away when Nix's barking snapped me out of it.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before going to see what was wrong. Nix was by my window, his paws on the glass as he barked.

"Nix, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over and opening my window as a pebbled was thrown. It missed my shoulder and I looked down to only glare.

"Castiel? What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped as he chucked the rest of the pebbles onto the ground.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but I can tell when you're upset" he called and began climbing the tree. I just groaned and shook my head at in disbelief.

"I can't deal with you" I murmured as he walked over on the same branch. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"No one can, I'm surprised Lys can hang around me for so long" he agreed and then looked at me better. "You might wanna get changed into some warmer and comfortable"

I glared. "I am not riding on that death trap you call a motorcycle"

He seemed surprised by the fact I guessed what he was up to. "It's not a death trap"

I noticed the branch sway a little bit and motioned for him to come in before he fell to his death. He complied, climbing into the window and sitting on my bed, scratching Nix behind the ear.

"I'll be right back" I muttered, grabbing some jeans and a shirt along with a jacket and getting dressed in the bathroom. I tied my hair back into a low ponytail and went back to my room as Castiel looked at my notice board.

"Why are you looking at that?" I asked, shutting my bedroom door and locking it.

"I forgot to the first time I was in your room" he said and then smirked at me. "I didn't think I'd be here a second time"

I glared and walked over to my window. "Are you coming or what?" I snapped at him and jumped onto the tree before jumping down onto the ground. Castiel followed and walked over to his motorcycle, throwing a black helmet at me.

"You're gonna have to hold onto me" he warned as I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh goody" I muttered sarcastically as he started the thing. I winced at the loud noise and tightened my grip. Castiel chuckled and I lightly punched his shoulder as he took off.

I buried my face into his back, squeezing my eyes in fear as my stomach made knots.

"Relax, just feel the bike" Castiel murmured and I tried my best but it didn't work, I hated this. "If I knew you'd hold me this tightly, I would've gotten you on this soon Little Bunny"

I remained silent until he pulled up at a hill. As soon as it stopped moving, I practically jumped off and ran away from it.

"Who knew you'd be scared of something like a motorcycle" Castiel shook his head as he joined me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was so important that you practically kidnapped me?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"You cam willingly"

"Castiel, I'm already pissed off. Just answer the question!"

Castiel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get you a present because I forgot but I didn't know what to give you. Nothing I thought of felt right"

I looked at him surprised and saw his blushing face. I smiled and looked up at the full moon.

"It's like I said earlier" I replied and looked back at him. "It's the thought that counts"


	11. Chapter 11 - Summer Surprises!

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Summer Surprises**

It was boiling hot, as if someone had turned the heat up to 'ridiculously hot' and wanted me to suffer.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and glanced at Nix from my desk. He looked like he was suffering, with the fur and all.

"Why don't we head to the beach?" I suggested to him and his ear twitched slightly before he got off my bed and went downstairs. Looking through my draws, I found the swimsuit with purple charms I recently bought.

I slipped a white blouse over the top and went downstairs to see the same sight as always. Nix with his leash in his mouth sitting in front of the front door with his tail wagging.

"He's gotten bigger" Aunt Abbey noted from the kitchen, a cup of ice tea in her hand as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah" I agreed, seeing as how Nix was past my hip. "We're going to the beach"

She smiled. "Have fun and swim between the flags! Oh and don't get sunburnt!"

"Will do" I answered and opened the door as Nix bolted from the house. He waited until I opened the door to the front seat and jumped in immediately.

"Make sure you don't scratch Bumblebee" I warned him, shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat. I did the seat belt on Nix before starting the car and driving to the beach. Okay, I used the GPS installed only because I had no clue where the beach was, I just knew it existed thanks to Rosalyn's constant talking of how Leigh was going to take her.

On the way, Nix lightly tapped his paw onto the radio and I smiled, reaching over and turning it on as 'Battle Scars' by Guy Sebastian started. Nix let out a howl and stuck his head out the window.

I giggled and shook my head as I turned a corner. The beach was in sight and I looked around for a parking spot. It was packed, cars everywhere and practically not a spot in sight.

A blue BMW was reversing and I quickly took the spot it left. I sighed happily and turned the car off as Nix whined impatiently. Smiling, I unclipped the seat belt and he jumped out of the window.

"Nix!" I shouted, getting out of the car as he stood, waiting for me. "Stay"

He whined, placing his head on his paws as he laid on his stomach, a look of apology in his eyes. I grabbed my white bag, locked the car and walked over to him.

"How about you find us a spot?" I suggested and he took off down to the beach. I smiled and followed him, finding his jumping up and down in excitement at finding a place to set up.

"Good boy Nix" I cooed, rubbing his head and scratching him under his chin before putting my stuff down. I laid a purple towel out and rubbed some sunscreen before running to the water. Nix followed me and ran around, barking happily as I splashed some water at him.

He retaliated by pouncing onto me and I fell into the water. Coming up for air, I glared before splashing him and running back to the spot. I grabbed the red Frisbee and threw it into the air.

Nix jumped up into the air and caught it in his mouth before running over and handing it to me as I threw it again. We continued this for a while before taking a rest.

I gave him a couple of dog biscuits before eating a nutella sandwich I packed in the bag. Just as I finished eating it, Nix's ears perked up and he ran off without warning.

"Nix!" I shouted, getting up and chasing after him. "Nix get back here!"

Of course, being the excited dog he was, Nix completely ignored me and continued running, much to my dismay. Instead, he tackled another dog and both of them barked happily at each other.

My heart fluttered excitedly. _That Belgian Shepherd…_

Yep, I was right; Castiel appeared just as the two dogs ran into the ocean, playing near the sand.

"Castiel" I greeted happily and then grimaced quietly as he shot me an annoyed look.

"You idiot! You couldn't have caught him!?" Castiel shouted. "Oh man! You couldn't have held on to him? I've been running have him forever! Demon! Come here!"

Demon ignored Castiel's command and continued playing near the water with Nix.

Castiel growled. "What a pest…I wanted to take off his collar to let him enjoy the beach and it looks like he's enjoying watching me run after him more"

"Now you understand what I felt like when I had to catch the principal's dog then" I commented and he glared. "Relax, he's with Nix"

"That's the problem" he replied and I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Excuse me? You did not just insult my dog!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"I meant, he'll disobey when he's with another dog and it's not easy to get him back. The solution is to catch him when he is close to you, but you weren't even capable…"

_You're not capable of not being so full of hormones _I wanted to say but figured it wouldn't go down well.

Instead I said this: "Hey! Don't take your frustration out on me"

"You're useless" Castiel snapped angrily and started walking away. "I'm not wasting my time on you!"

I glared at his back and then looked away, frustrated. I heard a bark and looked over to see Nix running over to me while Castiel continued to chase after Demon. Nix nudged my hand with his nose and whined softly, staring up at me with his eyes.

"You really want to help the jerk out?" I asked him and his tail began wagging. I sighed and nodded. Just as we were about to take a step, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Adrianne!" Iris called when I turned around. She looked happy to see me as she ran over in her blue strapless one piece with a pink bow around her waist. "I wasn't expecting to see you here"

"Nix looked like he was melting at home so I thought it'd be nice to take him out to the beach" I replied just as Nix whined again.

_Wait a minute, does this mean she came with Castiel? _I thought as my chest tightened and then I shook it off. _Nah, the girls I know I like Castiel since Melody's slumber party._

"Are you coming to swim? I have lots of beach toys, it'll be fun!" she pleaded and I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I'm going to help jerk-face catch his dog" I replied but then smiled at Nix. "Why don't you play with Nix? I have to warn you though, he's a splasher"

Iris giggled and nodded. "Let me know when you want to play! It's so nice and hot outside; it would be a shame to not enjoy it!"

I nodded as she ran off towards the ocean with Nix happily beside her.

Sighing quietly, I scanned the beach for Castiel when I heard the familiar bark and growl of Demon. Turns out he was standing next to me and I tried to pat him but he sped off.

"Demon! Come back here!" I shouted, running after him. _What is it with dogs and making me run after them?_

* * *

Eventually I lost sight of Demon, after slipping over in the hot sand a couple of times, and Castiel sighed.

"You aren't gonna look for Demon?" I asked curiously and he shook his head.

"He'll come back on his own. The call of food is louder than my voice" he answered and I had to agree with past experiences with Nix.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then why are you waiting to give him biscuits then?"

"I didn't bring any with me. I wasn't planning on staying here this long"

_Shoot, this is the only time I'll see Castiel with a shirt on. I need to get him to stay here a little longer _I thought and then something dawned on me. _Oh god, I'm turning into Rosalyn!_

Castiel snapped me out of my thoughts. "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him while I go get him something? There should be a store not too far away"

I nodded. "Why don't you borrow some of Nix's biscuits? I've got plenty in my bag"

"It's a pure breed, he doesn't eat just anything" Castiel snapped. "I'm going to the store and you stay here and watch him"

Before I could say another word, he started to storm off. I growled quietly to myself, wondering how I could like a guy like him when he called my name again.

"What now?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Well, I was looking for something nice to say for once, but I can't seem to think of anything…" he broke off and saw my glare, doing the right thing and walked away.

I sighed and saw Demon running towards Nix. I put two fingers to my lips and whistled loudly, getting the attention of both dogs. Both Nix and Demon ran up to me along with Iris not far behind.

"You aren't going to swim anymore?" I asked and she smiled.

"I just took a dip, I'm going to get me a tan by the end of the summer" she declared and I laughed.

"My stuff is just over there" I pointed to where Nix and I sat. "You can join me if you like"

She nodded and went over to put her stuff down. While Iris did that, I tried to focus on something both dogs would like.

"Demon, Nix, sit" I ordered and Nix obeyed but Demon growled. I scratched him behind the ear and he whined happily, sitting down. I smiled and pointed to where Iris laid on her towel with black sunglasses on and headphones in. "Both of you go sit down there"

Surprisingly, they both obeyed and walked over to my towel, laying down on it and staring at me. I walked over and scratched both of them behind their ears, much to their pleasure.

"Did you catch him?"

I looked behind me to see Castiel carrying a small plastic bag with a surprised look on his face.

"He came all by himself" I admitted as Demon happily barked at Castiel.

"Not bad, you aren't that useless after all" he said and then held up the plastic bag. "But I bought all of this for nothing"

Demon barked and I giggled.

"Maybe not" I commented, grabbing a biscuit from the bag and handing one to Demon. Nix whined in protest so I handed him one from my bag and he happily shut up.

Castiel sat down beside me, watching the two dogs. "It's odd that he is staying close to you"

"You think?" I asked in surprise. "He's played with Nix so many times now I think he'd know me"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well, thanks. It was nice of you to help" he said, standing up and Demon stood up with him. "See you at school after the vacation"

"You're leaving already?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"I told you I wasn't planning on staying very long" he reminded me and I played with Nix's ear for a bit.

"I helped you find Demon, you could stay with me for a while" I pointed out and Nix barked in agreement. Sometimes, that is why I love my dog so much.

A smirked crossed Castiel's face. "You need me, is that it?" he asked and my mouth fell open as my face turned five shades of red.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I just thought it'd be nice since we've met up outside of school"

Castiel bent down and blew cold air onto my neck. "Come on…Admit that it's just to look at me in my bathing suit longer"

"I-I-I.." I broke off. _What do I say to that?_

He stood up and looked down at me strangely. "Well? No comeback? I was right then?"

_Dead right _I thought and somehow found my voice. "Are you kidding? That has nothing to do with it!"

"Stop looking at me like that and I'll believe you" he said and I looked away quickly. Something warm touched my arm and lifted me up onto my feet while I yelped in surprise. "Calm down, let's just take the dogs for a walk"

I looked down at the ground as Nix and Demon ran off to the shore and I grabbed the red Frisbee.

"Nix!" I called and threw it into the air. Demon jumped up into the air before Nix and caught the red disc flawlessly. He ran over to Castiel who threw it as well.

* * *

Half an hour of doing this, I felt my skin burning so I walked over and reapplied some sunscreen. Unable to reach my back, I opened my mouth to ask Iris but she disappeared somewhere.

_Probably to the vendor to get some food _I thought with a sigh. _Guess I'll just have to wait for her._

"Little Bunny can't reach her back huh? You really suck at this" Castiel called and I flipped him off. "Come on, give me that"

I smirked. "Is this your way of wanting to touch my back, Red?"

When he didn't reply, my mind began doing a victory lap. I had finally out witted Castiel.

"Says the one whose bathing suit is coming undone"

God dammit…

"Seriously?" I gasped and then tensed when I felt his fingers brush my back and tie the strings up. "Too tight!"

"Sorry" he murmured and loosened it a bit before helping me up.

I was blushing slightly as he studied me intently.

"I wouldn't have though, but a bathing suit suits you nicely" Castiel commented and I blushed further, my heart fluttering at the compliment.

"Tha—"

"But in the end, you are still as flat as a cutting board"

"—nks"

Yeah, I think my heart just took a nose dive straight to the ground. Thank you so much Castiel, you stupid jerk.

Demon's barking turned Castiel's attention away from me and I was silently thanking the huge dog, for once it decided to help me and not let me suffer unlike its owner…

Nix came running and licked my face, hoping for my discomfort to disappear. I smiled as Castiel sighed quietly.

"Do you wanna do something, cause I'm a little bored" Castiel complained and I rolled my eyes at him.

I pointed to the ocean. "We could go swimming" I suggested and he smirked at me, my stomach doing knots and the bad feeling crept in.

"You dream of seeing me soaked from head to toe, don't you?" he asked me, placing a hand on his stomach but I refused to see where it would wander to. I had a pretty good imagination where.

"Idiot! We're at the beach, it's normal that I thought to go swimming" I snapped at him and he chuckled.

"Right…" he said in a tone that screamed 'not believing you, pervert'. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't like to go swimming"

I frowned. "Then why come to the beach?"

He pointed his head at Demon was walking towards us. "I told you earlier, I wanted Demon to enjoy himself"

I nodded, remembering when he was being his hormonal self. "Then you find an idea then"

"I'll let you know that I'm not the one who wanted to stay" he reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going since its ridiculously hot" I huffed, walking away from them and heading to the ocean. I dived in and swam around for a bit, occasionally looking back to see Iris back and chatting happily with Castiel. He was smiling and laughing, making my chest tighten and tears coming to my eyes.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry _I thought over and over again as I held onto a nearby rock.

"Hey, are you alone?"

I spun around, my back pressed against the rock as my eyes found a guy with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with tattoos on his chest and arm. His eyes were an interesting shade of green blue, kinda like the ocean. He also had a thick, Australian accent.

"Huh?" I asked in surprise. "Uh no, sorry, I'm uh…here with a friend"

He flashed a smile, my guess to be charming. "Forget about your friend! Come with me!"

I shook my head as he tried to grab my arm. "Uh…no it's okay, but thanks anyway"

"Don't be shy" he winked, reaching for my arm again but instead it was snatched up by another one.

"Hey! I think she asked you to leave her alone" Castiel growled in a threatening tone, placing me behind him in a protective manner.

"C-Castiel?" I whispered in shock, feeling safer behind him.

"Mind your own business, nobody asked you!"

I tried to peek around Castiel but he wouldn't let me move. Not that I wasn't happy or the gesture wasn't sweet, but I needed to stop Castiel before things turned ugly.

"I'm her _boyfriend _so it _is _my business" Castiel said lowly and my heart began to beat rapidly in my chest.

_Don't get your hopes up; he's probably just saying this so the creepy hot guy will leave me alone _I told myself, sighing under my breath in disappointment. That didn't stop my heart beating though.

"So, leave her alone right not or things are going to get messy" Castiel continued his threat and I winced quietly as I felt my scar rub up against something sharp.

"Pfff…You should've said you here with your boyfriend then I wouldn't have wasted my time" the guy sneered and left without another word.

_I did say I was here with a friend _I thought and winced as pain pounded on my side. _Shit, this really hurts!_

"Gosh, I always have to keep an eye on you, you are unbelievable" Castiel growled, turning to me and seeing the pain on my face. "Shit, are you okay?"

Unable to speak, I shook my head and noticed the blood floating around us, near my hip. Castiel saw this too and swore under his breath. Without warning, I was lifted into the air and pressed close to Castiel's chest as he carried me bridal-style to where Iris stood worried.

Nix sniffed the air and began barking madly, running towards us and growling at Castiel.

"Growl at me later" Castiel snapped at him, sitting me down onto my towel as Iris laid me onto my back. "Iris, can you go get some rubbing alcohol and bandages from the vendor?"

"Be right back" Iris said and she ran off as I bit my bottom lip hard, the pain getting worse.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Castiel questioned, I could detect the raw anger in his voice and swallowed.

"No, the rock did it" I answered through my teeth and Castiel gave me his hand, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Squeeze it to help the pain" he instructed and I raised my eyebrow.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

Yeah, he regretted it later.

By the time Iris came back, Castiel's hand was sore from my squeezing but he didn't complain one bit. Without a word, Castiel nodded at Iris who rubbed something on my scar.

My back arched instantly, curse words flying out of my mouth, worse than a foul-mouthed sailor I might add, and I practically crushed Castiel's hand.

"Shh, it's over" Castiel murmured as Iris sat me up to wrap the bandage around my waist. I whimpered, my body shaking from the pain as Nix licked my face, hoping to take all my pain away. Demon licked Castiel's hand that I had assaulted brutally.

"There" Iris smiled. "All done"

I looked down at her handy work and sighed out shakily in relief. "Thanks Iris"

She grinned. "No problem, I'll go get you some ice as well" she said, standing up and heading back over to the vendor. I looked at Castiel and winced quietly at how red his hand was.

"I am so sorry" I apologised quietly and he gave me a warm smile, patting my head in reassurance.

"It's fine, just bruised" he replied. "I didn't know such a tiny person could be that strong"

I nodded and watched as Nix placed his head on my lap, his nose close to the bandage. "You were watching me in the water"

Castiel shrugged, blushing slightly. "I…I just saw that a weird guy was bothering you, anyone would have done the same thing"

_He wanted to protect me then? _I smiled to myself as Iris returned with the ice.

* * *

Since that incident, while Castiel stayed at the beach long after Iris went home, he ordered for me to stay out of the water and sit down on my towel 'like a good bunny' as he had put it.

Jerk.

But I had to admit, it was really sweet of him earlier and my heart couldn't stop pounding.

I glanced down at Nix who had fallen asleep beside me. Castiel wasn't the only overprotective male around here…

"Here" Castiel said, handing me a strawberry ice cream cone and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, that's nice of you" I replied, taking a lick of mine as he ate his down quickly. Demon was also asleep but beside Nix, his head on Nix's back.

I was just about to eat more of my ice cream but Castiel leaned towards me. For a split second, my imaginative mind automatically thought he was going to kiss when instead; he ate some of my ice cream. I was so surprised that I let it fall on the ground.

Castiel laughed. "Don't count on me to buy you another one"

I flushed and tried to glare at him. "It's your fault! You surprised me!" I exclaimed and then winced.

Long, slender fingers lightly touched where my scar was and Castiel hushed me.

"You're going to make it worse if you get excited" he scolded and I glared.

"Can you not do that? It makes it look like I'm pregnant and you're touching my stomach" I told him and he smirked as he held his hands up in surrender.

"You'd love that huh?" he asked and Nix growled, seeing as he woke up from me loud voice. He was glaring at Castiel who chuckled. "I won't do anything, calm Lassie"

"It's Nix" I reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you call him Nix?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders, patting Nix on his head.

"It's Latin for Snow since he's mostly white" I answered.

We continued hanging out at the beach for a bit longer, with Castiel poking fun at me A LOT…in his own annoying way though. I'm glad to have brought Nix to the beach, even if I did get injured in the process…

* * *

**Something devastating happens in episode 16: Castiel tells us to leave him alone forever!**

**Horrible, isn't it?**

**Oh and a funny fact: If you chose Castiel's picture that Rosalyn gives you in episode 6 (while admitting she's a creepy stalker who take photos of hot guys without their permission..) You see Jerk-Face smiling at his phone. I have one word for you ladies:**

**Debra.**

**Go on Youtube and search it up. Some chick name Sylwia110 plays the French one and translates it to spot-of-tea-Big-Ben-English! Some of it doesn't make sense but you will understand when you see it.**

**And I have an idea of where to go with the end of that episode...mwahahaha **


	12. Chapter 12 - Back To Basics

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Back To Basics**

By the time summer had ended, several things had happened to me during the course of the two months. One is the beach thing with Castiel and Iris (which I luckily didn't have to get stitches), Second one being my book finally got published. Yeah, turns out one of the biggest publishing chairman loved it along with her daughter and signed me up.

Third, Rosalyn dragged me to New York for some modelling thing she got asked to and I was honoured. I was sure she'd ask one of the other girls but who am I to question?

And finally, my parents would be returning in five weeks.

It's safe to say I was one happy camper when I returned to the halls of Sweet Amoris High School. I was so happy that when I ran into Amber, her insults bounced off of me completely.

"Hey Melody" I greeted when I went to the student council room. Melody was in there, organising stacks of paper into three different coloured folders and smiled when she saw me.

"Adrianne, congratulations on the book! I got a copy as soon as it was in store and read it again all through the summer" she said and I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks, I was wondering if the exam results are posted yet?" I asked and she shook her head with a worried look on her face.

"Unfortunately, something happened in the office over the summer and there are some organising problems" she sighed tiredly. "Nathaniel told me on his way to see the principal"

I nodded. "Then I will see you later"

She smiled and turned her attention back to the paper work as I left and went to my locker for a second. Immediately, I heard a loud squeal and footsteps close to a stamped.

"Adrianne!" Rosalyn squealed, hugging me instantly and I laughed while hugging her back. "God it is so good to see you again!"

"Same here Rosa" I agreed as she let me go. Rosalyn took my hands into hers and shook them slightly.

"Thank you so much for coming with me to New York on such short notice. I was told to bring a friend and thought of you instantly!" she explained and I grinned.

"Didn't hear any complaints from me" I replied as the intercom buzzed throughout the hallway.

"May all students please go to Classroom B for information on the exam results. Thank you" the principal called and it turned off as Rosalyn and I looked at each other.

"Hopefully we passed" I bit my bottom lip nervously and Rosalyn grinned.

"Of course we did! Especially since you were studying like crazy before the exam" she recalled and I laughed quietly to myself.

_Well if Castiel hadn't been such a jerk and told me the day before, then I wouldn't have given Iris my notes and had to search for her _I thought as we walked into the classroom. I took a seat in the front row since every other seat was taken. Rosalyn just sat to me on the desk next to mine as the principal looked like she was on edge.

Rosalyn smiled when Iris, Violet and Melody came in, all sitting around us. Finally, when everyone had arrived and was seated, the principal cleared her throat and smiled.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances and organisational problems over the summer, we are required for you students to help out with either the exam results or organising the orientating race we will be holding in two days time. We'll start with Miss Archer" she said turning to me.

"I'll help with the exam results I suppose" I shrugged and she instructed me to head to the courtyard. Standing up, I flashed a smile at the girls before heading off on my own. Less than a minute later, Rosalyn appeared looking annoyed.

"I don't see why we have to help out! It's their fault for not being organised properly" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and I flashed a sympathetic smile.

"We get the rest of the day off afterwards" I pointed and she huffed again. "Why'd you choose this one?"

She smiled at me. "Cause you chose it and it looks like the easiest one"

Charlotte arrived, along with Melody and lucky last, a very grumpy Castiel.

"I'm warning you, if I have to do all the work, it's not going to go very well for you" Castiel warned, slightly irritated and I looked at him surprised.

"Castiel? You didn't choose the orienteering race?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I was the last one to be asked what I wanted. By the time our dear principal asked me, there weren't any spots left for the race" he explained and I gave him a small smile.

_Not that I'm complaining you're here _I thought. "You can't ask anyone to switch with you?"

"I don't want to owe anything to anyone" he snapped and I winced quietly.

_He is in a bad mood today… _I shuddered and turned to everyone else.

"Everyone is here then? What do we have to do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That old woman gave me this list" Castiel held a white sheet of paper in his hand and held it out to me. "Seeing as I was last, you can read it"

I took and gave him a look. "You could be a little nicer you know"

"I'm not in a good mood, don't press your luck" he warned with a hint of annoyance mixed with anger behind it. I just rolled my eyes.

_No shit Sherlock _a dry thought passed through my mind. "Castiel, always adorable…"

He smirked. "I could say the same"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, hoping I wasn't blushing and looked at the paper in my hand.

"What did the principal write down on the list?" Melody asked and I cleared my throat.

"For the exams: Find the posters in the teacher's lounge to hang out on the hallway walls, bring the folder containing the exam results to the exam room (Classroom B), and prepare the room for the students who are retaking the exams" I read out loud and shrugged my shoulders. "That's a lot…"

"It'll be faster if we get into groups" Rosalyn suggested and the others agreed. Melody and Rosalyn were together while Charlotte went on her own, as both Melody and Rosalyn flashed me a sly wink.

I shot them a warning look as they disappeared inside the school and I sighed quietly to myself.

"What are we going to do?" Castiel asked as I turned to look at him, a hand on my hip.

"We're going to get the posters" I answered and he nodded.

"Yeah, that seems to be the least annoying thing" he commented.

I flashed a mischievous grin. "Exactly"

Castiel realised what I had done and had a proud look on his face, along with a surprised smile. "You can be really smart when you want to be"

I let the comment go as we headed to the teacher's lounge and as my luck seem to have it, it was locked.

"Dammit" I swore under my breath and Castiel, instead of reacting badly, just simply smirked at me.

"You know, it's not your fault that every time you start something new it fails. You just have bad luck is all" he said, amused and I glared at him while rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said with thick sarcasm. "What should we do?"

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. "We're going to have to find a teacher to let us in"

"Then it shouldn't be too hard" I thought aloud and Castiel chuckled.

"With your bad luck, I won't bet on anything"

* * *

Eventually, after a lot of searching through the whole damn school, we found Mr Faraize and he gave us the keys to the teacher's lounge. Castiel and I hung up the posters in no time and gave the keys back. Afterwards, I found out all that studying actually paid off. I had gotten pretty high marks for all of my exams, except Math (but who really cares about that?).

Just as I was heading to the gate to go home, I heard someone call out to me. I spun around and saw a guy with light blue hair and magenta eyes run over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey girl!" he called as he ran over and I stopped walking. "Say, you wouldn't know where the principal's office is would you? I think I'm a bit lost"

I giggled at how cute he pouted at himself. "It's inside the school, not far from the teacher's lounge"

"And where is that? I just got here and I don't even know where the restrooms are…" he broke off when he saw me giggling and chuckled himself.

I walked back to the building. "I'll show you"

He grinned, walking beside me as we headed in. "You're nice! Thanks!"

I smiled as we walked in and I showed him to where the principal's office was located, and the restrooms just for fun.

"Is it normal that you are the only student here? It won't just be the two of us in class, will it?" he asked me curiously as he sat down against the wall, waiting for the principal.

I shook my head.

"I wish but no. Today we got to leave early, and everyone else has gone home" I explained and his face brightened up.

"Seriously? This is a cool school!" he exclaimed excitedly, kinda of reminding me of a five year old boy with a cool truck for Christmas.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris!" I declared and he smiled up at me.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow hopefully?" he asked hesitantly and giving me a hopeful look. I nodded and he grinned again as I left.

* * *

I made sure Aunt Abbey signed my form to participate in the orientating race last night before I went to bed so I would be fine this morning.

"We've got new neighbours" Aunt Abbey informed me as I came down stairs and swung my bag over my shoulder. "I promised their mother you would give her sons a lift this morning"

I gave her a look but she ignored it and went back to reading her magazine. I sighed and went outside to see two boys walking up the driveway and one was the guy yesterday.

"I know who you are now!" he exclaimed, running up and pulling me into a massive bear hug. "A.K. Archer!"

"Put me down please!" I gasped and he did, allowing the air to return to my lungs. I looked over and saw the other guy look exactly like the one next to me, but black hair and blue eyes instead.

"I'm sorry about Alexy" he rolled his eyes. "My brother is a big fan"

I smiled. "It's fine, what are your names?"

"Alexy" the blue haired one grinned with an arm around my shoulder. "That's my older brother Armin"

"Adrianne" I replied and gestured to Bumblebee. "Hop in"

They did, while Armin exclaimed his fascination with my car and its look-a-like. I told him my aunt got it for my birthday since Bumblebee was my favourite Transformer of all time. He agreed and said he rather Sideswipe, and I had to agree as well.

When I parked Bumblebee, the two of them went to the office to sort out all that paperwork crap I had to do when I got here. Me? I went to hand in my form to some guy named Boris.

"I'll take care of it" he promised as I handed him the form. "You forgot to pay the sign up fee"

_Are you kidding me? The school is making money off of us. Cheap bastards! _I swore in my head as I handed the $50.

"Thank you very much and don't forget to tell your teammate as soon as possible" he added and I frowned.

"My teammate?" I asked, confused and he chuckled at me.

"Of course! A race against nature cannot be done alone. You will have to make a team with another student, it says so on the form" he explained and I groaned.

"I must've missed that part" I grumbled and nodded. "I'll be right back"

I left the gymnasium and went to find the girls. Melody and Iris told me they were going with each other so they were out, Violet was going with Kim and Rosalyn wasn't even going to participate. Said something about her boots were too valuable to be used in Mother Nature.

I groaned and banged my head against my locker lightly. "Why does this have to be so god damn difficult?"

"What's difficult?"

I glanced over and saw Castiel frowning at me and I bit my bottom lip. _Spending the day won't kill me…_

"I need a partner for the orientating race" I answered. "Do you want to be my teammate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, if you want"

I think my jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"Really? You're not messing with me?" I asked and he shook his head. "Thanks Castiel"

Without waiting for him to reply, I ran straight to Boris and told him I was going to be with Castiel.

"He's a lucky guy! Everything is noted, I don't need anything else" he told me and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said as the bell rang and I attended my classes without a care in the world.

* * *

I was standing at my locker when I was practically tackled to the ground by none other than the most huggable person in the school.

"Alexy get off of me!" I exclaimed as he pushed me in front so I was sitting in his lap.

"Alexy! Don't use a girl as a shield!" Armin shouted, storming towards us looking furious.

"But you're gonna kill me if I don't!" Alexy cried out and hugged me tighter. "I know for a fact you wouldn't hit a girl"

I growled and just sat with a bored expression. "What are you two fighting about?"

Armin pointed at Alexy. "He's stolen my PSP!"

"That's because you promised to go shopping with me this afternoon!"

"Alexy give him back the game" I scolded, grabbing it off of him and handing it to Armin.

"Thanks Adrianne" Armin flashed me a grateful smile and I blew out some air in frustration. "Could you do it? I have some things to do at home"

"Yeah! That might be a lot more fun than trying to get Armin to come with me" Alexy pipped up from behind me. "He doesn't have very good taste for clothes; I'm the one who shops for him"

"If you let me go I will" I bargained and he released me, Armin helping me to me feet as Alexy got up on his own. "Come on, I'll drop you off and we'll go"

* * *

Needless to say, Armin was thrilled to have gotten out of being dragged through stores with his brother. Not that I minded, it was kinda fun.

We went to different stores and Alexy started to pick up anything that passed in front of him to try on. I told him he couldn't spend so much money and he ended up putting most of the things back.

We stayed a little while longer before I dropped him home and went to work. I have to say, my life has just gotten a little crazier but I wouldn't have it any other way…


	13. Chapter 13 - The Dynamic Duo

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Dynamic Duo**

I was buzzing with excitement as I got dressed that morning. The school handed us our uniforms for the orientating race today and instructed us to arrive at school wearing them. Not that I'm complaining.

It was a nice grey and white tracksuit piece, the pants and jacket with some sneakers.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail with a plait as Nix barked at the window at the sounds of two certain individuals coming up the driveway.

"The door's opened guys!" I called from the window and a second later, Armin and Alexy came into my room.

"Nix!" Alexy said excitedly and laughed as Nix licked his face and jumped on him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

I turned and looked at him as I finished doing my hair. Alexy was comfortable, sitting on my bed as Armin sat on my chair near the desk.

"Because it's the orientating race" I answered as if it was obvious. "You two aren't participating?"

They shook their heads.

"We just got here" Alexy reminded me and I frowned. It didn't feel like it, with their constant barging into my room.

"Yeah and Alexy can't tell directions to save his life" Armin snorted and Alexy shot him a look. I smiled at myself and shook my head.

"Then what are you two going to do all day?" I asked, fixing my necklace as I frowned.

Alexy shrugged his shoulders. "We'll figure something out. Armin's probably gonna play his games"

I saw the way Alexy's face fell at the idea of his older brother hogging the TV to himself again and flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"If you want, you could watch movies in my room all day" I offered him and his face brightened up. He ran over and hugged me tightly.

"You are adorable! I love you so much Adrianne!" Alexy declared and Armin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay! Let me down!" I laughed and he complied. I shook my head and instructed for them not to go through ANY of my draws and left them on their own.

"Adrianne wait!" Armin called, running out of the house as I unlocked Bumblebee.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks for this, Alexy has always wanted a little sister figure and well…you just fit it" he admitted and I smiled. "It's great that you're such a good friend to us"

"It's been my pleasure and I've always wanted two older brothers" I laughed and got into the car.

* * *

Okay, if I had thought the school was already crazy and dramatic before, today just takes the title. Everyone was running around everywhere in desperation, trying to get ready before getting onto the bus.

I shook my head as I sat in the garden, wanting to avoid is as much as possible and I guess Violet had the same thought.

"Where are Alexy and Armin?" Violet asked as she sat down next to me, drawing in her sketchbook.

"Armin is playing his PS3 at his house and Alexy is camping in my room, watching movies since Armin's hogging the TV" I listed it off and Violet smiled.

"You're so lucky to have them living next door to you" she sighed happily and I shrugged my shoulders.

Eventually, the other girls joined us and we chatted about the most random things. Iris and Melody declared they were going to win and in the absence of Rosalyn, Kim suggested a bet.

"What kind of bet?" I asked, curious to see where this was going.

Kim grinned. "Whoever comes in last place will have to put on a performance in front of the whole school and the winners will have to choose the song"

Everyone agreed and hoped they weren't going to come last. It was then I realised something.

"But I'm on a mixed team" I said. "Does that mean I have to perform by myself?"

Kim nodded.

"Unless you can get Castiel to perform but I doubt that he would" Iris pointed out and groaned as Mr Faraize saw us.

"Make sure you're ready ladies!" he called and I stood up, brushing my butt off in case grass was stuck.

"Time to go find Jerk-Face" I sighed and Melody winked at me.

"Stop complaining! You get to spend the entire day with him!" Iris pointed and I smiled with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah but doesn't mean he's not going to be his hormonal self" I replied and searched the school for him. I managed to find him by the staircase as he came down the stairs.

"Oh, you're here. I was looking for you" he said when he saw me and I smiled.

"Same here" I admitted. Castiel grabbed my arm and we started heading towards the courtyard.

"You're lively, is it because you know you are going to participate in the race with me?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes, blushing a little.

_Yep with a fat 'p' _I thought. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah…I'm sure you haven't stopped thinking about it"

"I was impatient to participate in the race!"

Castiel chuckled and I laughed as we headed onto the bus. The principal was there smiling as we started climbing onto the bus.

"Thanks to everyone for coming! As you know, today is the project in which each one of you helped with will become a reality. And we would like to thank you" she smiled.

"For this occasion, we are going to go to the forest, where the teachers are already waiting for us. Please get on the bus in front of the school so we can be on our way"

Everyone climbed onto the bus and sat down. I saw the girls at the back and went to sit with them but something warm was behind me.

"Are you coming to sit next to me or are you going to leave me be?" Castiel murmured in my ear and I cleared my throat, my heart fluttering into full mode and I refused to look at him.

"Seeing as you're such a baby, I can't really leave you alone" I said quietly, turning to him and seeing how close he really was to me. At least two centimetres away from being in his chest.

He chuckled, his eyes staring into mine with a dark storm behind them. "I expected that…Come on, get over there"

I nodded, unable to say anything and slid into a seat in the middle of the bus, closer to the window. Castiel sat next to me and we were both quiet as everyone chatted amongst themselves.

After passing the sign that said 'Welcome to Sweet Amoris', Castiel finally broke the silence.

"…Why did you want to do the race with me?" Castiel asked me quietly and I glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at me, instead just straight ahead.

I bit my bottom lip. "Do you have any more ridiculous questions like that?"

That caught his attention and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Rebellious today aren't we?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've always been like this; I'll have you know!" I pointed out and he chuckled, his shoulder lightly bumping mine and I froze.

"I know" he murmured. "It's one of the only things I like about you"

I raised an eyebrow. "I've got lots of other qualities, Red. It's not my fault that you haven't had time to see them"

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a playful grin on his face. Something told me I would regret his next choice of words. "Today's the chance to show me your SUPER sense of direction"

Yep, I regretted it.

"What does that smile mean? Do you think I have a bad sense of direction?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked. "I've never seen anyone walk back and forth through the school halls as much as you"

I pouted.

"Don't make that face, I'll offer you a map of the school at Christmas, it should help" he added.

I rolled my eyes and threw my legs over his, my back against the window as I yawned tiredly.

"You right there?" he asked with his eyebrow raised and I grinned.

"Yep, very comfortable in fact" I replied and he shook his head. "Now just be a good foot rest and stay still, I didn't exactly get much sleep thanks to Armin's game being so loud next door"

Castiel didn't say anything as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up as the bus stopped by Castiel who shook me awake. "I'm up!"

"Good, you snore by the way" he smirked, getting up quickly and narrowly missing my foot.

"I do not!" I shouted, getting up and stretching before getting off the bus. Castiel laughed as everyone hung around, waiting for the teachers and helpers to arrive.

Ignoring Castiel, I sat on a log and drew some faces into the dirt with a stick. Castiel came and sat next to me, still chuckling.

"Actually" I said, still looking at my drawings. "Would you have asked me to participate in the race with you if I hadn't asked you?"

"It's not really my thing to ask those types of questions" he replied and I bit my bottom lip in disappointment.

"Oh, glad I asked then" I muttered, drawing a tree in the dirt.

Castiel grabbed the stick off of me and showed me how to draw a tree, in his own words 'a five year old could draw better'.

I oh so helpfully pointed out that I was an author, not a freakin artist.

"The forest is big" Castiel noted, looking at it and I did too. "I'll be able to lose you"

I pouted. "Don't count on it" I warned as Amber walked towards us with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha! Phew, I was scared that this uniform wouldn't do much for me, but I was wrong! I look great" she boasted and then looked at me up and down with her smirk. "However, I can't really say the same for you"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah it does suit you well, the part of a slut"

Amber's eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me a slut?"

"No, I'm just saying you've been banged more times than a snooze button on a Monday morning"

Castiel laughed while Amber flushed in embarrassment and stalked off, her two cronies following her.

"I have taught you well" Castiel snickered and I shrugged my shoulders. I spotted Violet looking a little pale and went over to her.

"Violet, are you okay?" I asked concerned and Kim gave me a small smile.

"The forest is pretty big" she murmured, staring at it. "Say…Do you think there are wolves?"

I scratched the back of my head and opened my mouth to answer but Castiel did for me.

"Yeah, sure, tons. You didn't know? You'll win the race if you survive" he answered, dead serious and I slapped his shoulder.

"Ignore him Violet, there are no wolves or else we wouldn't be here" I pointed and she nodded, reassured and went off with Kim somewhere.

"Lys, you're stuck with the idiot president" Castiel called as Lysander walked over to us.

Lysander shrugged his shoulders. "We were the only two left, it is not an issue with me"

I glanced over at Nathaniel and waved to him before seeing something and inching closer to Castiel. Both Castiel and Lysander noticed this and looked over, only to have Castiel growl. It was the guy from the beach…

"That bastard really wants to get his head knock in" Castiel said in a low, threatening tone and I held Castiel's arm.

"It's fine, he won't come over here" I reassured him and looked at Lysander pleadingly. Lysander nodded and took Castiel further away as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Will you leave me al—Dajan!" I squealed and hugged him tightly as he laughed and hugged me back. "It's been soo long!"

"Yeah, it's been a while!" he replied and we broke apart. "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little nervous about the race" I admitted.

"Are you participating in the race?" he asked surprised and I nodded. "Have you trained anyone else?"

I frowned and then realised what he meant with a laugh. "No one has reached my standards yet"

Dajan chuckled and looked at his watch. "Not to be rude, but, I really have to go. I'll see you later if you don't get lost"

I nodded as he jogged off and Castiel walked back over to me with a smirk.

"Too bad, I wanted to see if I could have a rematch with him" Castiel grinned as the principal arrived and smiled at us.

"Is everyone here? Thank you everybody for coming! Now that we are all here, let's get down to business" she said.

"The race will take place in three steps. During each step, you will have to find the checkpoint. Someone will be waiting there and will ask you a question"

"Let's just hope it's nothing too hard" I murmured to Castiel who stood next to me with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced down at me with a small smirk on his face.

"If it's about bunnyology, then we'll win"

I elbowed his ribs and the principal continued speaking and explaining what was going to happen.

"If you are able to answer it they will let you pass to the next step of the race. The first step is based on orientation. You will have to move around the forest"

A professor from another school came around and handed each of us a sheet of paper with directions on it, a small picture of the layout of the forest.

"Give me the map, I don't trust you" Castiel snatched the sheet of paper off of me and I glared. "You'll lose it"

I opened my mouth to argue but nothing came to mind so I shrugged. "As you like"

The principal smiled. "Good luck everyone and see you at the end of the race!"

Just then, a loud horn sound rang throughout the forest and the students started to wander into the forest. I jogged over to the starting line and turned to see a sour expression on Castiel's face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned as Castiel looked at me, ashamed. "Castiel?"

Castiel sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. "…I lost the map" he muttered and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked, double checking in case my ears have lost their hearing.

Castiel's eye twitched slightly. "Yeah, I'm serious! And? It's never happened to you?" he snapped and I held up my hands in defence.

"Breathe, we'll figure it out with your 'great' sense of direction" I told him as calmly as I could but inside I was worried as hell.

Castiel started to…pout?! And it looked so god damn cute!

I cleared my throat and mind of dirty things. "Don't make that face, you're right, it happens to everyone"

A smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, well we don't need that map. I'll find the path in a flash!" he declared and I laughed.

_Thank god he's smiling again _a relieved thought passed through my mind as I gazed at the forest ahead.

Castiel grabbed my hand into his and gave me a reassuring squeeze as I glanced up at him. His eyes held warmth and protection, something that was rarely, if not ever, seen in him.

"We can do this" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah" I replied and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"But if we run into any trouble, you can stick your nose to the ground and sniff the right direction out"

This was going to be a looonnnggg day.


	14. Chapter 14 - Racing the Stars

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Racing The Stars**

Okay, so our plan was to guess which way to turn since Castiel lost the map. I thought the plan would work.

That was an hour ago.

Castiel was growing more and more impatient as we continued to hike through the forest, and it scared me a little.

"We're on the right track" Castiel called as he jogged ahead while I just walked behind him. My eyes swept the forest for any signs of the others, or anything man made to be precise.

_I'm half expecting a wolf to just pop out _I thought grimly. _Or Jason, whichever one works best in a forest._

When I heard Castiel swear further up, I knew it was another dead end.

"Alright, no more mistakes. I'm tired of seeing trees everywhere!" he growled as he stormed back over to me and I sighed.

"We are in a forest…you won't stop seeing them any time soon" I muttered and he glared at me furiously.

"You're useless!" he snapped and I flinched slightly before my own anger rising underneath.

"If I'm so useless, then I'll just get out of your way you over-grown-hormonal jerk!" I screamed at him and spun on my heel, jogging away from him as I felt tears falling down my face. I wasn't looking where I was going as I slipped over an edge and fell down.

I cried out in shock and my back collided with a tree, causing me to swear and gasp as the pain rapidly shocked my back. Groaning, I rubbed my head at the pounding headache as I heard my name being called out.

"Adrianne! Where are you!" Castiel's voice shouted worriedly throughout the surrounding area and I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Down here!" I shouted back and a few seconds later, Castiel appeared at the top of the path and saw I was hurt. "Don't come down here!"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me distressed. It sent my heart pounding at the most inappropriate time.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked and I shook my head as I pushed myself up against the tree and gazed up at the sky. A couple of birds flew past and went east, making me frown.

"I think we need to head east" I called and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Shut up and get up here before I come down and drag you up myself!"

I bit my bottom lip and slowly, climbed back up without slipping over in the unstable ground. As I got closer to the top, Castiel grabbed my hand and pulled me up, tripping him over and I landed on top.

Both of us were breathing hard, me from the climbing and Castiel…I wouldn't have a clue.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and the desire to kiss him and slid off, sitting on my knees as Castiel stood up.

"It's hard looking for someone small. So don't leave my side" he said, holding his hand out to me and I took with gladly. Castiel helped me to my feet and we walked to where my eyes followed the birds.

"Why birds?" he asked curiously as we continued, not meeting a dead end at all.

I shrugged my shoulders. "My parents taught me that birds have a natural instinct to help out those in need. We're in need, so they'll probably lead us to them"

"Or?"

"Or they just travel to the part of the forest with the most activity"

Castiel smiled as we made it, Mr Faraize waiting there with a worried look on his face as he spotted us.

"Well, we got outta that, and without a map!" Castiel grinned at me and I nodded with a small smile.

"Thank god too, I don't think you and Mother Nature should develop a relationship" I teased and he smirked.

"You are finally here! I was scared; I thought that you were lost!" Mr Faraize exclaimed, rushing over as Castiel exchanged a look with me.

"We lost the map, that's why" I explained and he shook his head, probably thinking it was my fault that the map was lost.

It's not like I have a freakin GPS clued to my brain, geez.

"In any case, you just finished the first step of the race. The second step is a bit more difficult. You will have to find several objects in the forest and bring them here. Here is the list" he handed Castiel the list and I rolled my eyes.

"Here are a few things to help you" he added, handing me a small back pack with a pencil, a piece of paper and an empty bottle inside. "Good luck and come back to see me when you are done"

I nodded. "Thanks" I smiled as we started to head off but Mr Faraize called us back.

"I forgot to give you something. To prove that you were here, we have to give you a stamp on the hand" he explained and searched his pockets for the stamp but not finding it. "…Oh shoot…I…I don't have it anymore! I was sure I had it when Miss Amber and her friends passed through"

I glanced at Castiel and knew we were thinking the exact same thing.

_They probably took it to slow the other participants down _I thought with a roll of my eyes. Of course Amber would do something like this.

"Can we go on to the next step without it? You can just explain to the principal that you lost the stamp when we get to the end of the race" Castiel asked and Mr Faraize shook his head frantically.

"N-No way! I already aggravated her at the start of the school; I don't want to do it again! I will go find it" he said quickly and I sighed tiredly.

"We can help you while waiting then" I offered. _I'll do my best to have a little conversation with Amber…_

With that sorted, Castiel and I searched the area for Amber and her friends. Castiel searched further ahead while I passed Kim and Violet.

"Hey Adrianne, you haven't seen a bird or a squirrel?" Kim called from the stream and I searched the air.

"No why?" I asked, looking back at her and Violet appeared beside her with an exhausted look on her face.

"It's on the list. We need to find 'An inhabitant of the forest' and because insects aren't accepted…" she broke off quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "They want us to catch an animal? Are they serious?"

They nodded.

"If you find a way to catch a bird, let us know" Kim said and I nodded, an idea coming to my mind.

"Sure thing but have you seen Amber?" I asked and she shook her head as Violet went back to looking for an animal.

"No, she shouldn't be too far though. No one has passed the second step yet" she answered and I sighed as I heard Castiel call my name.

"Okay, thanks" I muttered, jogging over and finding him talking to Iris and Melody. "Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "She couldn't have gotten far; apparently no one has passed the second step"

I frowned. "How hard is this stupid list?"

"Harder than we thought at first. It's the finding an inhabitant of the forest that everyone is stuck on" Melody huffed, clearly not happy about this.

"Your list says 'find Amber'?" Iris asked confused. "Man, your list is weird"

I giggled as Castiel rolled his eyes. "What have you been smoking Iris? We are looking for her because she has done something, not because she's on our list"

"But, the idea of putting Amber in a bag isn't a bad idea…" I thought out loud and Castiel smirked.

"That's an idea, too bad we only have a jar" he reminded me and I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

How does long does it take two people to find one person you may ask?

Freakin five minutes.

I can't take the credit, Amber found me by accident. I was about to head back to the big tree when I heard her voice behind.

"Oh…Mr Faraize let you pass?" she asked surprised and I glared at her.

"Give the stamp back Amber" I ordered and she pretended to have an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know AT ALL what you are talking about" she said and I snapped.

"You little—" I screamed, about to shove my fist into her face when two strong arms held me back, kicking and screaming. "Let me go dammit!"

Castiel's hold didn't disappear as he glared at Amber. "Cut it out, alright? I don't usually hit girls but I'm about to make an exception"

"Or you could let me do it!" I shouted at him, wriggling around to get free but he didn't flinch.

_When I imagined being in Castiel's arms, this is not exactly how I put it _I thought grimly as Amber rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so irritated, it was just a little joke" Amber said and I growled under my breath.

"You're jokes aren't funny" I muttered, ceasing my fight and Castiel didn't drop me.

"I would love to tell you where I put the stamp if you find me the only object left on our list" Amber bargained and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you missing?" I asked and she looked at the sheet of paper Charlotte held in her hands.

"An inhabitant of the forest" she answered while shoving the paper back to Charlotte.

I shook my head. "No deal, find it on your own"

Amber huffed and stalked away as Castiel let me go with an amused look on his face.

"Never expected you to be the type to punch someone" he said and I gave him a look.

"Seriously? And why not?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're too innocent for it in my opinion" he answered as Iris and Melody came running towards us with excited looks on their faces.

"Hey you two! We found the stamp you wanted!" Iris exclaimed and handed it to me.

My eyes widened. "I love you" I declared and Iris winked while Melody laughed. Smiling, I showed it to Castiel who nodded and continued watching our exchange.

"I'll see you two later in the winner's circle" I joked and Iris laughed.

"As if, it'll be me watching you perform" she said as Castiel and I jogged over to Mr Faraize who stamped our hands and we finally began the second part of the race.

* * *

Castiel walked in front of me as we followed the marked path for the third part of the race. We completed the second part with ease, even finding the small plastic rabbit where no one else could.

Of course Castiel made a crack at me with it, saying 'Look, I found your home' and I kicked his leg.

"Oh hey, you two made it"

I looked over and then laughed when Dajan stood up from leaning on the tree as I reached Castiel.

"Dajan" Castiel greeted and gave him a hug, Dajan returning the courtesy gladly and then smiled at us.

"Your objective is to find the five letters in the trees to spell out the name of a city" he explained and showed us the path. Castiel and I followed, spotting the following letters in the trees: A, R, I, P, S.

Just as I wrote down the 'S', Castiel groaned quietly. I looked up to see Nathaniel and Lysander look at us in surprise.

"You two actually made it?" Nathaniel asked in surprise. "I thought we were the only two to have found the plastic rabbit"

"Nathaniel we must be leaving if we want to finish the race" Lysander reminded him and then smiled warmly at me. "I hope Castiel isn't being a pain"

I raised an eyebrow. "The perfect gentleman" I replied sarcastically and they ran quickly.

Castiel grabbed my hand. "Come on, I am NOT losing to that idiot president!"

I nodded and we ran all the way back to Dajan who had just sent off Nathaniel and Lysander.

"What's the city?" he asked, seeing how desperate we were to pass and Castiel frowned.

"Paris" I answered and Dajan nodded, stamping our hands and pointing to the path we had to take. I was about to walk over when Castiel grabbed my arm, halting me in mid walk.

"If we take the same path as them, we'll never beat them. Let's take a shortcut" he suggested, pulling me down a different path. I sighed quietly to myself and hoped Castiel's competitive nature wouldn't get me lost or killed.

* * *

Sometimes, I feel as if my life is a running gag for some annoying person on a laptop. Lost in the woods, a second time and no freakin bird to guide me. And it was dark. And cold. And I was tired.

"We're lost aren't we?" I sighed as Castiel led the way. When he didn't answer me, I knew we were lost.

I squinted and looked up at the sky, hoping I could spot the Archer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for the Archer" I answered. "If I could find him, then I'll know which way is east"

Castiel snorted. "And that's helpful because?"

"Nothing, just observation"

I looked back over at Castiel who growled in frustration and looked at me with tired eyes.

"We might as well make ourselves comfortable and wait for someone" he said and I nodded, sitting up against the tree as Castiel threw me his jacket. "Take it, I don't need you catching a cold on me"

I blushed and accepted it as he laid his head in my lap, completely oblivious to my shocked, blushing face.

"You right there?" I asked, my heart pounding a mile a minute and Castiel peeked an eye open, looking up at me.

"Shut up and let me rest" he muttered, closing his eye and snuggling his face closer to my legs, getting comfortable. I didn't argue, instead I started running my fingers through his hair and he hummed in satisfaction.

Smiling, I continued and suddenly Castiel grabbed my hand. He opened his eyes and stared at me, placing my hand close to his lips. My breathing stopped as I stared, the desire to place my lips on his overcame me.

Slowly, I lowered my head down as Castiel ran his hand through my hair, knotting a bit into his hand as he pushed me down further. My hand being the obstacle in the way, Castiel moved it and our noses touched lightly. Castiel closed his eyes as did I and just as we were about to touch, a shout came.

"Oh thank heavens you two are safe!" Mr Faraize exclaimed in relief, the two of us jumping further apart and I lightly banged the back of my head against the tree.

Are you fucking kidding me?!

I have now developed a new hatred for teachers, the woods and nature itself.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hidden Meanings

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Hidden Meanings**

Mr Faraize drove me home that night, while giving me a lecture on disobedience and safety. I wasn't paying attention, my mind was running back to the almost kiss.

"Miss Archer are you listening to me?" Mr Faraize snapped me out of my daze and I glanced at him.

"Sorry what?" I asked, blinking and he sighed tiredly.

"Did you learn anything from your mistake?" he asked me and I nodded.

_Forests + Night + Castiel = Dangerous _I thought. "Don't stray from the marked path"

Mr Faraize nodded as he pulled over and dropped me off, explaining the situation to my aunt as I went inside. As soon as I opened the door to my bedroom, I was practically tackled to the ground by Alexy.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, sitting up as Alexy held me close into his arms, rubbing his cheek against my hair.

"I stayed with your aunt since we were both worried sick about you" he answered and kissed my forehead. "Don't scare me like that again"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me up, sitting here in the hallway with you is not comfortable"

Alexy pouted but complied, letting me up as Aunt Abbey came up the stairs with a warm smile on her face. She hugged me tightly before smiling at Alexy.

"Thank you for staying with me" Aunt Abbey said and Alexy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal, I was afraid a wolf would eat such an adorable girl!" Alexy squealed, hugging me close again before heading down the stairs. "See you tomorrow!"

I just shook my head in disbelief as I heard the front door close before looking at Aunt Abbey. Her lips were pursed together in disapproval as she sighed tiredly.

"Don't scare me like that again" she said in a stern voice. "How would your parents feel if I told them you were missing under my care?"

Wow, Aunt Abbey was serious and acting her age for once, I must've really scared her. That, and guilt gnawed at my conscious.

"Again, I'm really sorry" I apologised and Aunt Abbey kissed my forehead.

"As long as you're safe, I can deal with you in the morning. You have to fly to LA for the weekend for book signings and an interview on Oprah. Since I can't come" she grimaced, she was really looking forward to it. "I've asked Alexy and Armin to accompany you"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Alexy will gone in two seconds flat if he spots a clothing store, same thing with Armin"

Aunt Abbey smiled.

"I know that, that's why you can invite one of your other friends" she waved it off as she went back downstairs. I went straight to my room and dialled Rosalyn's number.

"What?" she snapped, answering it a few rings later. "I'm in the middle of something"

I rolled my eyes. "Rosa, I think your lips can wait a little bit. How's about you come with me to LA for the weekend?"

Rosalyn's answer was to squeal in delight REALLY loudly, making me pull the phone away from my ear for a bit until she calmed down.

"Yes! Of course I'll go!" she squealed as I heard Leigh groan in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked her.

"Yep, say hi to Leigh"

Leigh chuckled in the background and greeted me dryly. "We were kind of in the middle of something Adrianne"

"You owe me Leigh, I played Cupid for you" I reminded him and he sighed tiredly. "I just need her for two days and then you can both play tonsil hockey to your heart's content"

Rosalyn giggled as Leigh chuckled. "Fine, you can borrow her"

I grinned as I told her the time I would pick her up tomorrow morning and hung up. Then I moved to finish packing my bags and had a quick shower before falling asleep.

* * *

We checked into the hotel as soon as we got there and Alexy automatically wanted to go shopping. This spiked Rosalyn's interest and both begged me to let them go.

"Fine but you've got to be back by seven. Armin and I'll go to the studio" I told them and they high-fived each other before running out of the lobby. Armin shook his head in disbelief.

"I see why you brought her" he said dryly and I shrugged her shoulders as we headed to the hired black Suburu WRX. Driving to the studio was easy, going through the security wasn't. Five bodyguards had to escort Armin and I backstage and to the make-up room.

"You're really popular" Armin noted, leaning against the door as the make-up artist worked on me. "More than I realised"

"Now you know why I never put down the town we live in" I muttered as the lady was done, gesturing for me to put on the white summer dress with the light purple cardigan over it.

There was a knock at the door and a man came in with a headset on and carrying a clipboard. "Five more minutes Miss Archer"

I nodded as he closed the door and the make-up artist left, leaving Armin and I alone in the room.

"Why were you late coming back last night?" he asked me curiously as he played on his PSP.

"Castiel thought it'd be a bright idea to take a short cut so we could beat Nathaniel and Lysander to the finish line" I answered and he smirked, looking at me briefly from his game.

"You got lost, didn't you?" he guessed and I nodded. Satisfied with my answer, he went back to playing his game. A moment later, he spoke again. "Are you nervous about the interview?"

I nodded.

"But I have to get it over and done with, I'm just scared about the questions they're going to ask me" I bit my bottom lip nervously as the door opened again with the same man from before.

"We're ready for you Miss Archer" he gestured for me to follow him and I did, all the way backstage as I heard Oprah talk.

"She's only seventeen and yet she has become one of the most successful authors her age! Author of 'Icy Blood' here is Adrianne Archer!" Oprah introduced and I walked onto the set, the audience erupted into applause, screams, shouts and loud whistling.

Oprah stood up and shook my hand before gesturing for me to sit down. I did and smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome to the show Adrianne" Oprah greeted and I smiled.

"Thank you so much for having me here" I replied and waved at the audience as I noticed they all held a copy of the book.

"What's it like to have a book published at such a young age?" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing's changed, I'm still a high school student only with my name on a book" I answered honestly and she chuckled.

"Icy Blood started out on a website correct?" she asked and I nodded. "How did you get discovered?"

"The chairman that published my book, her daughter and herself are both fans and read it online. They emailed me one day during my summer break and asked if I wanted it publish" I explained and Oprah nodded.

"You've had an interesting childhood correct?"

I nodded. "My parents are archaeologists and growing up, I got to travel with them most of the time"

"Then why aren't you with them now?" Oprah asked, frowning and I gave her a nervous smile.

"Last winter I got into a mountain climbing accident in Peru so my parents decided to drop me off with my aunt" I answered, my chest tightening at the memory. The hospital, my parents crying and then telling me no more adventures with them.

At first I hated them for it, it felt like they were punishing me for it. It was an accident but now that I think about it, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met Castiel, Rosalyn, Nathaniel and the others. I wouldn't have gotten over my block. There are a lot of wouldn't haves when I think about it.

"Now in the very last chapter, a man appeared before Evelyn. Who is he?" she asked and I smirked.

"He'll be introduced in the next book when I finish writing it" I answered. "But I think he's a good person"

Oprah turned to the audience with a smile. "Now some people have probably asked you this but is the mysterious man based on anyone you know? Like a crush?"

I blushed and shook my head while laughing. "Unfortunately not, I was watching the show 'Supernatural'"

_All lies but it's the best I could come up with. I had a feeling she'd ask me this _the thought passed through my mind as I smiled.

* * *

The boys were sharing a room while Rosalyn and I shared one. Alexy was sitting on my bed since Armin was too busy playing his video games to bond with him. Not that we minded, Alexy was fun to have around.

"So how did it go?" Alexy asked me. "Armin said you killed it out there"

I smiled. "It went pretty good, I signed Oprah's copy"

Rosalyn appeared from the ensuite as the sounds of the toilet flushing followed her as she sat on her bed. "You've got that book signing and then a meeting or something right?"

"Yeah my editor called me and told me that James Cameron wants to talk to me about making a movie based on the book" I answered and Rosalyn squealed, hugging me tightly before smiling brightly at me.

"I still can't believe this is all happening to you" she sighed happily, hugging her pillow as I rolled my eyes. My phone started to go off and Rosalyn answered it.

"Lys? What's up?" Rosalyn frowned and then put the phone on speaker.

"Castiel told me what happened" Lysander's voice echoed on loud speaker and I frowned.

"What? That we got lost cause that's all on him. He was the idiot who wanted a short-cut" I pointed out and Lysander sighed tiredly on the other end.

"I was talking about what was going to happen before Mr Faraize found you two"

I closed my mouth shut as my face turned ten shades of red. The image was still raw in my mind and I cleared my throat.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" I lied as Rosalyn's eyes widened at my reaction. She opened her mouth but then closed it as she continued to listen.

"Adrianne, I understand if you do not want to talk about it to me. Maybe Rosa can help but I am here for you. Both you and Castiel are my close friends and I do not want to see either of you getting hurt" Lysander said and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, hugging my pillow tighter.

"Thanks Lys, see you on Monday" I said quietly and hung up as Rosalyn looked at me.

I could tell by the tension in the room that both Alexy and Rosalyn wanted to know what Lysander was talking about. I sighed quietly.

"Castiel and I almost kissed" I admitted and then shoved my face into the pillow in embarrassment. It was silent for a moment.

"What?!" Rosalyn screamed in shock and something warm was on my shoulder.

"Is that why you were late yesterday?" Alexy asked quietly and I shook my head and explained the situation to them. I told them how we ran into Nathaniel and Lysander at the last part of the race. How Castiel's competitive nature decided it'd be a smart idea to take a short cut, only to have us completely lost.

And then, I told them what happened under the tree, before Mr Faraize found us.

They were silent when I finished and I watched them carefully. Finally, it was Rosalyn who spoke and for once, it was sensible.

"What made you like him?" she asked, watching me for my answer. I paused and thought back to all the conversations, every moment I've had with him since coming to Sweet Amoris.

I smiled warmly at the pillow in front of me. "His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his smirk, his humour, his weird faces, his dreams…" I broke off as I blushed.

Alexy hugged me from behind as he placed me in his lap. "Good answer"

I leaned back into his chest further and smiled to myself as Rosalyn sat on my bed, placing a hand over mine with a sad smile on her face.

"He doesn't deserve something selfless like you" she said and I bit my bottom lip with a shrug. "Is he the vampire?"

I nodded.

"I never realised it until I had that block" I answered as exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. Rosalyn smiled and went back to her bed as Alexy, being the big brother-like figure, tucked me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I zipped my suitcase just as Rosalyn came into the room, waiting for me.

"In my professional opinion, Orlando Bloom should be the vampire" she declared as I locked the door and headed to the elevator.

"Maybe, he said he'll email me a list of call-backs and I'll put my opinion of who I think should play who" I explained as the elevator arrived at the lobby and we signed out. "Thanks so much for coming with me this weekend"

She smiled. "No problem, I'm always here for you like you are for me"

Alexy and Armin were waiting out the front as the taxi drove us to the airport and my weekend in LA had come to an end.

Alexy was reading a magazine with Rosalyn, Armin of course was playing on his PSP again. Some new game he bought while we were in LA. Me? My mind was filled with so many questions and hidden meanings that I spent the entire flight gazing out my little window, debating with myself.

_Should I act like nothing happened? What if he wants to talk about it? _I wondered, my eyes looking at all the clouds. _It's Castiel; he doesn't really show what he's feeling except anger. He'll probably act like nothing happened. React how he reacts._

I smiled to myself. _We were so close to kissing…_


	16. Chapter 16 - Punish The Punishment

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Punish The Punishment**

One great way to wake up in the morning after spending the entire weekend being distracted to not remember something:

Realising you lost the bet.

I totally forgot about the bet Kim made on Friday and here I was, throwing the white jacket over the top of my purple singlet, staring in the mirror.

"Damn it!" I cursed, throwing my hair back into a ponytail as Nix lifted his head from my bed, wondering what I was cursing at. "Why did she make the stupid bet in the first place?"

There was a knock at my door and in came Alexy, wondering what was taking me so long. I flashed him an unpleasant look, still exhausted from the flight last night.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't go now" he reminded me, dragging me down stairs as Armin shoved a piece of toast into my mouth. I glared as Armin grabbed my keys as I sat in the front seat.

"Who said you could drive Bumblebee?" I asked, throwing the seat belt on as he started the car.

"Me" he answered, containing his excitement as he finally got to drive my car. Something he's always wanted to do since I've known him.

"Scratch him and I'll destroy your PSP" I warned and then yawned tiredly. He flashed me a smirk as he drove to the school. When we arrived, much to my dismay, Kim, Violet, Rosalyn, Iris and Melody were waiting for me.

"Alexy you love me right?" I asked as he got out.

"Yeah why?"

"Hide me"

Alexy laughed as he dragged me out of the car, Armin locking it and throwing me the keys. "No can do. Rosalyn told me about the bet and I wanna see my little sister perform!"

I groaned as he hugged me from behind tightly and rolled my eyes at Kim's smirk.

"Okay, I'm here. When are you gonna punish me?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Lunchtime, we've asked the music club to let us borrow their equipment and room for a bit" she answered. "We'll let you know what song you have to sing but right now the principal wants to see you"

I frowned. "For what?"

Melody gave me a nervous smile. "For Friday"

I groaned again, putting a hand over my eyes. "If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, I give Alexy permission to type on my Facebook wall 'Chilling with Jesus"

* * *

"Never in my entire career have I seen anything like this!** NEVER!**" the principal screamed at Castiel and I. I winched quietly at the volume of her voice and kept staring at my hands that sat in my lap.

"We were scared to death! Two students, getting lost in the forest when the path was well marked! What was going through your heads to do that?" she asked us and I opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's all my fault—" I was cut off by Castiel shooting me a glare.

"I don't need you to cover for me idiot" he snapped. "I'm the one who dragged you to the short cut, so sit there and shut up like a good Little Bunny"

I looked away, ashamed and went back to staring at my hands. They were slightly shaking in fear.

"I don't care who did what! You are both responsible! Because of you, the race was a disaster! We wanted to collect donations, but all that you brought was trouble!" the principal yelled at us and I swallowed the guilt that formed in my throat.

"Mr Faraize was looking for you for hours! HOURS!"

_And interrupted something…_

"You should be ashamed! You are going to apologize for this whole incident and if he needs your help you had better help him! I will know if you don't do it and believe me you will regret being at this school! Especially you Mr Castiel! You've caused nothing but trouble since you stepped in the front gate!"

I swallowed the urge to defend Castiel, seeing as how it'd probably get me suspended and that was the last thing I needed right now. That and Aunt Abbey would murder me.

"Whatever" Castiel grumbled as I nodded slightly.

"Now, get out of my sight! I hope you will demonstrate perfect behaviour from now on! Otherwise you will see me in a whole new light!" she warned and then dismissed us.

Castiel and I left the principal's office in silence as I let out a shaky breath and calmed down. "Well…That's what I call being furious…"

"I've heard her mutt bark more than that" Castiel commented and then looked at me. "Are you going to see Mr Faraize?"

I nodded. "I want to get it over and done with so I can spend time thinking about my escape plan from Kim"

He smirked. "Oh yeah I heard you lost a bet. Hopefully I won't have to call animal control"

I glared as he walked away. _I guess you want to act like nothing happened. Great move Castiel, you jerk-face!_

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out and went to find Mr Faraize. I did and all I had to do was clean up the teacher's lounge. Easy enough, they barely left anything really messy.

After that, and a few questions later, I found out it was Amber and her team that won. By cheating of course. I didn't ask anyone since everyone was apparently more focussed on the fact that Castiel and I got lost. No Amber found me and she wasn't too happy.

I was standing at my locker when I heard her pleasant voice. "Oh! There you are! You little…"

"Hello Amber, I'm super happy to see you" I said dryly, sarcasm rolling off of my tongue.

She glared. "Because of you no one noticed my victory! I hope you're happy! I won the race and no one was there to see it! Admit it! You did it on purpose!"

At this point, I had to try my hardest not to piss myself laughing right then and there.

"No, not at all" I reassured her. _But finding that out doesn't really bother me that much…_

"You are going to regret this, you can be sure of that! I should have been on the first page of the school paper!" she continued to rant and I rolled my eyes.

"I did everything to win!"

I frowned. "How did you manage to win? The boys were ahead—"

"That guy at the last step forgot to give a hand stamp. So, we advanced without looking for the letters" Amber cut me off and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Nice…" I replied dryly.

"It would have been for something if you had managed not to get lost! You will pay!" she vowed and stormed off, not leaving me a chance to respond in time.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my books as the bell for English went off.

_Finding that out had put me in a good mood! For once I've annoyed Amber without even meaning to! _I thought happily as I joined Nathaniel in the classroom.

"Since we are discussing the topic that made Bonnie and Clyde, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, Romeo and Juliet famous, I have decided you will all come up with at least ten advice or sayings for love" the teacher explained and everyone went to work.

I chewed on the lid of my pen as I thought of some.

* * *

After half an hour, everyone had to stand up and say theirs to the class. Nathaniel had a nice one that I liked the best.

"No one is afraid to say I LOVE YOU, they are afraid of the response" he read before sitting down. The teacher approved and then it was my turn. I stood up and looked at my paper.

"I'm just gonna write them on the board since it's better to see them then hear them in my opinion" I explained to the teacher and she nodded. I turned around and started writing them on the black board.

_1. My love for you is like a mirror. You can break it into a million pieces, but when you look closely, you're still in it._

_2. Small things that mean a lot: Cute texts, tight hugs, long replies, holding hands, remembering the little things & kisses on the forehead._

_3. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

_4. Sometimes you need a bad relationship so that you can appreciate a good one._

_5. I love deep. I fight hard. I trust too much, I forgive often. I learn a lot. I grow strong._

_6. One of the best things in life is, seeing a smile on a person's face & knowing that you put it there._

_7. Handwritten love letters will never go out of style._

_8. If it's meant to be, it will be._

_9. Distance doesn't matter if two hearts are loyal to each other._

10. "_You are mine forever." The most selfish line, but the sweetest words we want to hear from the one we love._

As soon as I finished writing down, I turned to see a couple of girls with tears on their faces, guys taking notes and a smile from Nathaniel. I just sat down without another word, wondering how I came up with those ten advices.

* * *

I stared at the audience in disbelief. Not only did I have to sing but Kim decided to make it worse and let the **WHOLE SCHOOL** know of my punishment.

To make things worse, Castiel, Alexy, Armin, Nathaniel and Lysander thought it'd be a fun idea to watch. My guess was Castiel was only here to make fun of me while the others for moral support.

"I seriously hate you" I told Kim and she winked and grabbed the microphone, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, now you all know how Little Adrianne lost the bet. As punishment, she will be singing 'Catch My Breath' by Kelly Clarkson" Kim announced and handed me the microphone as I swallowed the nerves. My stomach was twisting and I was shaking slightly.

The music started and I looked at Alexy and Armin. Both had their thumbs up in support. I looked at Nathaniel who was smiling warmly; Lysander was giving me a firm nod.

Finally, my gaze wandered to Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face.

_I don't wanna be left behind,_

_Distance was a friend of mine._

_Catching breath in a web of lies,_

_I've spent…most of my life,_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat,_

_Shadowboxing the other half,_

_Learning how to react,_

_I've spent most of my time…_

_Catching my breath, letting go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life; I won't be told it's supposed to be right!_

No one was running for the hills yet, and surprisingly, they had started clapping along to the beat. I'm guessing that was a good sign.

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that._

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now!_

_Addicted to the love I found._

_Heavy heart now a weightless cloud._

_Making time for the ones that count._

_I'll spend…the rest of my time,_

_Laughing hard with the windows down,_

_Leaving footprints all over town,_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around,_

_I'll spend…the rest of my life!_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life; I won't be told it's supposed to be right._

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that._

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now!_

The music started to slow down as I caught my breath, my eyes finding Castiel's. He was watching me intently and I could've sworn there was a small smile on his lips. Not the sarcastic one or a warm one, but a content one.

_You helped me see…_

_The beauty…_

_In everything!_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life; I won't be told it's supposed to be right._

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life; I won't be told it's supposed to be right._

_Catch my breath!_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that._

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now!_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show._

_Now that you know, this is my life; I won't be told it's supposed to be right._

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that._

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now!_

As the music faded, the audience went crazy with applause, and Rosalyn jumped on stage hugging me tightly as I felt a smile creep onto my face. The rest of lunch was spent with people getting up and playing karaoke.

In the mist of it, I snuck out and went to the staircase to relax. My body was still buzzing from the excitement as Violet joined me with a small smile on her face.

"I guess you and Alexy talked it out" I guessed and she nodded. "I'm sorry Violet"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter anymore; as long as we're friends then I don't care"

I smiled and hugged her, remembering how Alexy told me he was interested in…uh…other men. Not that I judged, it just made sense why I didn't get annoyed when he barged into my room various times. Armin was purely straight though, in case anyone was wondering.

I sighed tiredly, rubbing the kink in the back of my neck. "I have to work tonight and then Thursday night. Apparently, Halloween is a lot more popular at the café"

Violet's face fell slightly. "That means you won't be able to come trick-or-treating with us"

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's always next year"

She nodded and went back as I went to my locker. I was humming along the tune of 'Make It Shine' by Victoria Justice as I grabbed some cookies in the packet.

"Looks like I didn't have to waste my credit on animal control"

I glanced over, a cookie hanging out of mouth as Castiel smirked with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not as bad as you think" I said but since I had the cookie in my mouth, it came out all muffled. Castiel reached over and grabbed the cookie from my mouth.

"You want to try that again?" he asked, throwing the cookie in his mouth and my eyes widened.

"That was my cookie!" I exclaimed and he licked his lips as he swallowed.

"Tasted good too" he agreed and I glared.

"Thief" I muttered, closing my locker and crossing my arms over my chest. "I said I'm not as bad as you think, I just don't like performing in front of others"

He smirked. "But going on Oprah is fine?"

_He watched me? _I groaned in my head and rubbed in between my eyes tiredly. "That's different"

While I was too busy rubbing in between my eyes, I failed to notice Castiel stepping closer until I saw his feet four centimetres from mine. I looked up and saw his eyes staring into mine, taking my breath away.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he whispered, closing his eyes and subconsciously, I placed a hand on his arm.

"For being a hormonal, competitive, sarcastic idiot?" I asked and he opened his eyes to lightly punch my arm, a smirk on his face.

"Like you can talk. You're nothing but a directionally challenged, short, nosy Little Bunny" he retorted and I pinched his arm. "Oh it is on now"

I laughed, dodging his attack and then running into wall. Castiel managed to corner me and lightly touched the place where my scar was.

"A mountain climbing accident?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and I nodded.

"One of the ropes snapped, I fell and broke several bones and a sharp rock cut me on my side during the fall" I answered, closing my eyes as I relived the moment. Castiel snapped me out of it with a touch to my arm and I looked at him.

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Lysander called his name. Immediately, he stepped away and left without another word, leaving me stunned and confused, wondering what he was going to say.

_This feeling is more punishing than anything _I thought, a warm tear falling down my face as I hugged myself.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little short. I know in episode you sneak into the locker room to see Lysander's tattoo, only to get busted by Nathaniel and then think that Lysander is gay for Castiel. Reason being why I haven't done it: STUPID!**

**Seriously, who sneaks into the guy's locker room just to see a tattoo? My Candies apparently. Yeah, I have a lot since I always fucked up with either Castiel or Lysander...do not judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Catch My Breath' as it belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Witchful Halloween

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**A Witchful Halloween**

I watched sadly from behind the counter as people went trick-or-treating. Violet promised she'll share her candy with me tomorrow but I declined, I rather get my own.

"Next" I called, serving another customer and letting the night go by in a blur. I never did find out what Castiel was going to say and that's what's been bugging me lately. That, and the feeling something horrible was coming.

"I'm sorry ya had to work tonight" the manager apologised as I finished cleaning the dishes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, I have school tomorrow anyway"

He smiled and threw me something. I caught and saw it was some plain chocolate.

"Trick-or-treat?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Ya get a treat, since you're such a hard worker" he answered and I grabbed my bag.

"See you on Sunday" I called, opening the front door and walking to where I park my car. Just as I reached it, something flashed in the corner of my eye. Curious, I bent down and picked up something near the drain.

It was an orange ring with green veins along the outside.

_It's beautiful _I smiled as I turned it in my fingers. _Somebody must've dropped it._

Deciding to keep it overnight and see if anyone had lost it tomorrow, I got into Bumblebee and drove home. Aunt Abbey was asleep by the time I got back, her fairy outfit on the couch and some left over candy in a bowel. I shook my head as I locked the door and headed to my room.

As I was getting dressed, my eyes kept staring at the ring. There was a strange glow to it that caught my interest.

Nix was sniffing at it and then suddenly started growling at the window. I looked over to see a ginger cat with orange stripes on its fur but the window. It had a scarlet red collar with a Silver Star charm at the front.

"Down boy" I told Nix as he continued to growl but did so from the door of my bedroom. I walked over to it slowly, its green eyes watching my every move, until I gently touched the star charm and red the name.

"You're name is Tiger huh?" I murmured and stroked Tiger's fur. "What are you doing here?"

Tiger jumped out of my reach and went over to my desk where I had placed the ring. He meowed at me, nudging the ring with his nose and jumping off of the desk as I approached it.

As if an invisible force urged me, I placed the ring on my ring finger and held it up into the light. As soon as the ring was on, my window burst open with a blast of wind. Nix was barking as I held my arms in front of me for protective, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Oh my god! _I screamed in my mind. "What's going on?"

Then out of nowhere, I started to fall. I screamed as wind rushed past my ears and I continued to fall. "Nix! Aunt Abbey!"

My whole body felt like tiny zaps of electricity was running past my skin, the whole area black with a few dots of pink and yellow light.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and then collided roughly onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I coughed slightly before sitting up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ouch….My head…" I winced, looking around at my surroundings. _Where am i? It's gloomy…definitely not like home._

I stood up, brushing my back and butt of before looking to my right. There was an old sign with some of the writing scratched off but I could still see 'Lake' in black letters. I looked over to my left and saw there was an old cottage with jack-o-lanterns around.

And on top of one of the jack-o-lanterns, was Tiger.

He just meowed at me and I shook my head, glaring at the cat, silently blaming him.

_A house? The lights are on, surely someone is here… _I thought as I swallowed my dry throat. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I sighed and looked back at the 'Lake' sign. "Might as well…"

I walked over towards the lake, only to have a shiver sent up my spine at the sight of all the dead trees.

_It's so gloomy…I don't feel very safe _I figured, looking at the reflection of the full moon in the lake's water.

"The water is really black" I murmured, squinting my eyes to see how deep it was. "I can't even see the bottom of the lake and it looks freakin cold"

I bit my bottom lip, rubbing my bare arms to get warmth. "If only I had a way to get back home"

My nose started to tingle and I suddenly had to sneeze. "ATCHOOO!"

"YOU LITTLE FOOL!"

I gasped and fell backwards in surprise as a woman with long orange hair carrying a wooden staff screamed at me.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING THREE HOURS FOR A FISH TO COME SO I COULD CATCH IT AND YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" she shouted at me and my eyes widened.

_Holy shit! A-A witch! I'm in for it now! And if she doesn't take care of me her freakin hat will! _I panicked

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Say something at least! Say you're sorry for having wasted my time!"

I nodded. "S-Sorry…I didn't know you were fishing here" I apologized quickly.

"I don't fish, I hunt. There stupid fish don't allow themselves to be caught with hooks, you have to wait until they feel safe and come to the surface! It has nothing to do with fishing" she explained to as I stood up.

"What kind of fish do that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the freezing air.

"The kind that have chosen to move into my lake" she answered in a matter-of-factly. "Not just that, they have taken advantage of my hospitality and won't even let me catch them to put into my potions! Stupid fish!"

_If they are that smart, it's normal they want to live _I thought but decided to not say it out loud. I kinda like being a human and not a frog.

"And what is a fool like you doing here? Did you get lost on your way home?" she asked me and I blinked.

"No…I mean yes, I mean, I guess…" I frowned and she cackled.

"Only fools aren't sure of themselves! Are you lost or not?" she asked and I nodded.

"I was sucked into some kind of vortex thing after putting on this ring; I don't call that getting lost!" I defended myself and she shook her head while clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"Halloween night is full of powerful magic, only a fool would do something like this" she said and I growled quietly.

"Does it look like I would've known this!?"

"Don't look for excuses" she snapped. "Follow me, I'm actually feeling sorry for you shivering out here in the cold like that. We'll be warmer in my house" she decided and walked up the path.

I shook my head and sighed. "How did I end up in this mess?"

* * *

After we got back to her house and I didn't touch anything (I wouldn't know where it's been) she handed me an apprentice uniform. It was nice, a witch's hat with a black boob tube top and orange shorts. A purple cape to go over it with spider pattern stockings and some brown boots.

"Wipe that smile off of you face, it's not free" she snapped at me and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She then explained to me that she wanted to make a potion to see into the future. God only knows why you would want to fuck around with that but I kept my opinion to myself. Instead of leaving me to stir the cauldron, the witch thought it'd be a smart idea to get me to catch the ingredients.

"Okay so what will happen after I'm done helping you?" I asked and she frowned.

"What do you mean 'after'?"

I stood up from the wooden chair. "Well, if I help you, can you send me back home?" I asked. "I have a paper due tomorrow"

She waved it off as she stirred the cauldron. "You are getting caught up with tiny details—"

"Going home is NOT a tiny detail!" I cut her off. "It's the most important thing!"

She turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Oh…am I that bad of company? How ungrateful, after I just gave you that beautiful outfit"

I growled. "Yeah well you scare me a bit"

Instead of hurting her feelings like I aimed, she just smiled warmly.

"Good, I am a witch after all. It's only natural that I should install fear into you" she replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You can send me home then?" I asked impatiently and she pursed her lips together, thinking as she stared at me.

"If it means that much to you, yes. I will send you back to that dump you call a home" she sighed and I let the comment about Aunt Abbey's house slide. I cannot jeopardise my only chance on getting back home.

"It's set then. What do I need to bring you?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. "Toad drool? The eye of a spider?"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Nonsense! You can find those things at the supermarket!" she said in between laughs before calming down and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"What should I get then?" I asked and she looked over at a huge book. Tracing her finger down the page, her eyes scanned it before smiling.

"Let's see…I will need a…bat!" she answered and my mouth fell open.

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief.

"A bat! You know, the little things that fly and like blood—"

I held up a hand. "How do you expect me to catch one?"

Her answer was handing me a butterfly net and I looked at it before shooting her a look.

"Is this a joke?"

She glared. "No now go and catch me a bat! And don't come back without one!" she ordered, throwing me out of the house and slamming the door firmly behind me. I looked at the net and shook my head.

* * *

So I spent the last fifteen minutes trying to catch a stupid bat with the butterfly net. I managed to get one…for half a second. The bat got away and the net broke. About to give up, Tiger came and jumped into the air, catching a bat with his mouth and handed it me.

"I'm still watching you" I warned him as I headed back to the house and gave her the dead bat. She threw the bat into the cauldron and the potion changed from its previous green colour to scarlet red.

"Good, now the second ingredient that I need…" she broke off and looked at the book. "Freshly detached spider legs"

I shook my head. "Oh hell no! A bat is one thing but anything with more than four legs I do not touch!"

"Quit you complaining!" she snapped. "I have a jar of spiders in my pocket"

I sighed quietly in relief as she searched her pockets, only to frown. "I don't have it anymore?"

I swallowed.

"I must have dropped it while going to the lake. Go see if it's there!" she ordered and I smirked.

"Who's the fool now?" I asked and she glared daggers at me. "I-I was kidding…ha…ha? Tough crowd" I muttered, leaving the cottage and heading back to the lake. Turns out she was right; the jar was just by the water bed when I arrived.

_Creepy as hell _I thought, picking up the jar and taking a look at the lake again. Now that I wasn't shivering, I could step back and admire some of its beauty. A small breeze went past and I breathed in deeply.

_This is not how I imagined my Halloween…but it's better than nothing _I bit my bottom lip and went back, giving her the jar.

She snatched it from my hand and gave me a disapproving look. "You could have gone faster! A jar that size is easy to find!"

"A jar that size shouldn't be that easy to lose either" I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the door.

"Silence! Don't answer me like that if you don't want to be the next ingredient!" she snapped at me as I heard a meow behind me and Tiger jumped through the window. He stood next to my feet and hissed at the witch, causing her to flinch.

I smirked. "Looks like you won't be turning me into anything"

She glared.

"And now the final ingredient, the one that will let me see into the future…" she paused and gazed at her book again. She frowned before squinting her eyes and then shouting something in another language.

"I CAN'T READ IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I cautiously got closer to the book, and effectively, the ink had bled, making it impossible to read.

"Can you read anything?" she asked me and I shook my head. "THEN CONCENTRATE! If I'm not able to make this potion, I will not send you home!"

Tiger hissed at her once more, getting bigger slightly until he was a real tiger, standing next to me protectively. I grinned at him.

"Okay, you are so coming back with me" I told him before squinting my eyes and trying to read it. "I think it says…carrot juice"

She looked at me. "You think? There are some in the garden but the carrots need to be perfect"

"What does that matter?" I asked curiously. She gave me a look that said 'are you stupid?'

This is the most important ingredient in the potion! It's obviously important!" she snapped and I held my hands up in defence.

"Okay, calm you tits. I'll get the stupid carrot" I told her and quickly left before she had time to turn me into a frog or something. Tiger came with me and sniffed the carrots.

He meowed at me, turning back to his normal size and I grabbed the carrot. I gave it to her and we gazed into the cauldron. Something red showed up and I looked closer, only to have my face turn fifteen shades of red.

Castiel showed up, just getting out of the shower while drying his hair with a yellow towel. I saw his body and backed away quickly, covering my face in shame.

"What? What did you see?" the witch demanded and I cleared my throat, my face still hot in embarrassment.

"J-J-J-Just someone from my school" I answered and she huffed.

"Useless! Get out of here now!" she shouted at me and I quickly ran from the cottage. My back was against a wall as I felt Tiger circle himself my feet.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I squealed at myself. "I'm a pervert! It's official!"

_But he does have a nice body…STOP THINKING THESE THOUGHTS! _

"Here, I made you something to send you home" the witch interrupted my thoughts and handed me a small vial filled with blue liquid.

"This isn't going to poison my right?" I asked, suspicious and she snorted.

"I wish…but that is a wish that will never come true" she answered sadly. "DRINK!"

I brought the vial to my lips and drank the liquid, almost throwing it up. It tasted like someone had blended dirty socks, rotten milk and garbage together.

"And don't think of coming back here! I will not help you again!" she warned, glaring at me and I nodded.

"O-Okay" I replied, swallowing the urge to cough. _I think I'm going to throw up…_

My body started to disappear, along with Tigers and the world broke apart around me. It was pitch black before slowly, my room began to form itself around and Nix was sitting on the floor, wagging his tail when he saw I had returned.

He growled at Tiger who hissed and I put myself in between them.

"Stop it, Tiger helped me and he's going to stay" I told Nix who sniffed Tiger. Very cutely, Tiger licked Nix's nose and I smiled to myself.

_I can't tell anyone this, who would believe me anyway? _I thought with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18 - Confessions and Ideas

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Confessions and Ideas**

Nathaniel approached me as soon as I parked Bumblebee, much to Alexy's delight. Both Armin and I rolled our eyes at him as I locked the car.

"Adrianne, could I talk to you for a moment?" Nathaniel asked and I nodded, eyeing the twins to make sure they left. When they did, with Alexy mouthing 'Tell me everything later!' on his way, I turned to Nathaniel.

"What's up?" I asked and he looked at me nervously. "Please tell me you're not going to confess to me"

Nathaniel blushed. "N-No! The opposite actually. I need some girl advice"

Now I could have either laughed or slapped him, I chose the latter. I lightly slapped him on the arm, a smile creeping onto my face. "Alright, who's the lucky girl?"

"Melody" he answered and I squealed in delight. "How can I tell her my feelings without seeming like a dork"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be asking Rosalyn this?"

He shook his head furiously. "Besides Melody, you are the only close friend who's a girl I know"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think. Melody was like Rosalyn, a complete hopeless romantic.

I snapped my fingers together. "How good are you at singing?"

* * *

Somehow I managed to collar Lysander in to helping me write a song for Nathaniel. The three of us were in the student council room, Nathaniel telling us what he likes about Melody while Lysander wrote them down and I helped with the words.

Finally, Lysander showed me the finish work and I nodded in approval, showing it to Nathaniel who blushed and smiled warmly at the two of us.

"It seems all you do for me is help me Adrianne" Nathaniel said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm happy to help" I replied just as Melody came in, a worried look on her face. Lysander and I quickly hid the song in his jacket while Nathaniel almost fell out of his seat.

"Nathaniel, we have a problem!" Melody cried out and then noticed Lysander and I in the room. "Oh hey you two"

Lysander cleared his throat. "I should be leaving; Castiel wants to see the new song I have put together"

"See you later" I waved as Lysander left. "So what's the problem?"

Nathaniel and Melody glanced at each other. "We've been trying to come up with a new idea on raising funds for the school. Since the race was a bust, the principal refuses to organise anything"

"And we can't come up with anything" Melody added and I frowned, staring at the floor thinking.

_Castiel wants to see the new song I have put together_

_New song_

I snapped my fingers together. "What about a concert here at the school? We could ask Lysander and Castiel to perform?"

Nathaniel seemed to consider it and Melody smiled warmly.

"Great idea! But it needs something else…" she broke off and I studied Nathaniel. He frowned at me, confused as to why I was staring until I felt another huge grin coming onto my face.

"We could also hold a masquerade ball! And during it we could have a rose exchange!" I suggested and Nathaniel then understood why I was looking at him earlier.

Melody frowned. "Rose exchange?"

I nodded. "Each coloured rose means a different thing. A red rose is symbolises love so you can send it to your crush, asking them out and if they want to accept, they send a white one. If not, then a yellow rose"

Both seemed impressed with my ideas. Melody was excited about the masquerade part while my guess was Nathaniel seeing opportunity knocking.

"We'll need the motivation of the students before we can address this to the principal. Personally I don't see why she would refuse" Nathaniel said and I smiled.

"Leave it to me" I said in determination and went off to find the two most gossipers in the school: Peggy and Alexy.

I ran into Peggy and explained to her the ideas; she happily agreed to ask around while saying something like 'bigger scoop than the article about you getting lost in the race'. Alexy was by his locker and was excited at the idea of a concert and an excuse for more shopping.

* * *

By the end of the day, I had several people come up to me and agreed. This proved to be a good sign, according to Melody as Nathaniel and I went to the principal.

I allowed Nathaniel to do all the talking, seeing as how she was still pissed at me for the whole 'getting-lost-in-the-forest-and-screwing-up-the-race' thing. When will people let it go, and it wasn't even my idea!

"As long as we don't have to spend any money, then I will allow it but mess it up and you will hear from me. Got it?" the principal warned, looking at the two of us and we nodded.

When we left the principal's office, Nathaniel and I high-fived each other in delight.

"All that's left is asking Lys and Castiel to play" I pointed out and Nathaniel smiled at me. "Oh come on! Why am I asking?!"

"Because Castiel will probably say yes to you. Not many can say no when you ask them" Nathaniel answered, walking away back to the student council room.

"Chicken shit!" I called out as he disappeared and I sighed tiredly to myself. "Here goes nothing…"

I knew for a fact that Lysander and Castiel would be practicing after school today so I waited until it got dark before heading to the basement.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Castiel asked, seeming surprised as I closed the door behind me and looked at him.

"Going to Neverland to hang out with Peter Pan and bother Captain Hook" I answered sarcastically. "I need to ask you guys something"

Castiel snorted while tightening the strings on his guitar. "This should be good"

Lysander shot him a warning look and I explained my idea to them, the concert and the masquerade ball.

"If it's an opportunity to perform then I will accept" Lysander smiled. "It would be silly not to"

We both looked at Castiel who looked like he didn't want to do crap. "Why would I want to do service for the school?"

"It can be your good deed for the year" I said and he smirked.

"Putting up with you _is _my good deed for the year"

"Castiel!"

I growled in frustration. _So much for Castiel saying yes to me…_

"Why do you want to do this so much?" Castiel asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't get enough time to make friends let alone memories at my old school since I would always be with my parents. For the first time ever, I've been at school for more than two weeks and I kinda want to make some memories" I answered truthfully and looked at them both.

"Besides, next year will be our senior year, it's better to have fun and enjoy our lives now" I added.

Lysander looked at Castiel. "She does have a valid point"

I gave a pleading look at Castiel who watched me carefully and then smirked at me.

"If you take Demon for a walk tomorrow afternoon. I have some things to do tomorrow so I'll be too busy" he bargained and my eyes widened in surprise. He saw this and smirked. "What? Did you think I was going to make you my slave for a week?"

"That did cross my mind…" I admitted and Lysander chuckled. "Shut up!"

"What did I tell you? She's turning into a closet pervert!" Castiel laughed and I flipped him off.

* * *

Everything was sorted, the only problem was buying the equipment for Castiel to play, and finding two other members since apparently, it was just Lysander and Castiel in their little 'band'. Iris said she would play bass while Nathaniel admitted he plays the drums.

Nathaniel put me and Rosalyn in charge of the concert while Melody, Iris and himself were in charge of organising the masquerade ball.

Rosalyn wasted no time on grabbing the basement as the place for the concert to be held, but it was a huge mess! Boxes, desks and even a couple of carpets along with some rubbish…it'd take forever.

"This will take at least a week on our own" I figured and Rosalyn grinned mischievously at me.

"Why don't you ask some boys to help out?" she winked, bumping her hip against mine and I rolled my eyes. "You know no one can say no to you!"

I shook my head. "What about you? You're one of the prettiest girls in the school! Just bat your eyelash and they'll become your slaves"

Rosalyn shrugged her shoulders. "All true but I think it's better coming from you"

I sighed and left the basement, finding Castiel with Lysander near Lysander's locker.

"Hey you two! Could you please help Rosalyn and I clear out the basement?" I called, walking over to them as they stopped talking and looked at me.

"I see no reason not to" Lysander shrugged and Castiel smirked.

"What? A bunny can't lift all those heavy objects by herself?" he asked, speaking to me like I was a baby and I glared.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes and it would take ages if it was just us two" I explained and Castiel arched and eyebrow, crossing him arms over his chest in amusement.

"And what do I get out of it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The pleasure of my company?" I suggested and he shook his head.

"Not good enough"

"Castiel!"

He laughed. "Calm down Little Bunny, we'll go" he replied as the two of them walked to the basement near the staircase. I shook my head and found Armin about to leave.

"Armin! Could you help me clear out the basement?" I asked and he frowned.

"Do you really need me to help that much?" he asked, pausing his game on his PSP and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really no but if it helps to remind you, I _am _your ride home" I pointed out and he made a face, realising he did indeed forget that tiny little fact.

"Fine but you owe me" he told me, walking past and I grabbed Nathaniel too, dragging him away from his studies.

Castiel glared at my hand on Nathaniel's arm and stormed into the basement without another word. I stood there, stunned as Nathaniel went in and Rosalyn winked at me.

_Was Castiel…jealous? _I thought and then smiled to myself at the idea of him getting jealous over Nathaniel. It was kinda cute.

So everyone set to work while Rosalyn and Lysander teamed up, Armin and Nathaniel cleared out their corner. I was stuck with Castiel who wouldn't talk to me as we made our way to the gymnasium.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and saw he didn't look happy. He was still silent as we dropped off the desks and chairs at Classroom A. I was gnawing at my lip in confusion.

_He's being a bigger jerk than normal _I thought, my chest tightening in pain and I fought back to urge to say something.

I didn't wait for him, instead I tried carrying several boxes at once, only to have it back fire on me and I landed on the ground, the boxes on top of me.

"You're such an idiot" Castiel growled, getting them off of me and packing the things back into the boxes. I didn't say anything as I helped too and carried two while he carried five. We dropped them off at Classroom B, but before I could leave, Castiel closed the door, trapping me in.

"Are you finally going to talk to me or are you going to continue to be a five-year old and give me the silent treatment?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting on a desk. Castiel looked at me from the door.

"You're not…There's nothing going on with you and that idiot president right?" Castiel asked quietly and my eyes widened as I immediately understood what was happening.

"Castiel, are you jealous?" I asked and he blushed slightly, glaring at me.

"No! I'm just wondering what Nathaniel would see in such a flat chested girl!" he retorted and I glared, covering up my chest instantly.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing slightly and pushing past him only to stop immediately. I felt Castiel behind me and groan at the sight in front of us.

Amber was kissing a guy with brown hair and green eyes, with army pants on and a white blouse over his black singlet.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open at the sight.

"Gross Amber, didn't your doctor tell you not to spread your HIV around?" Castiel commented in disgust and the guy pushed Amber away, wiping his mouth.

"There's someone who wants to kiss her?" I said to myself in disbelief as Amber smirked at me.

"Too bad you can't get any" she sneered and I glared.

The guy looked past Amber and saw me, a grin on his face as he pushed past her and hugged me tightly. "Adrianne! It's so good to see you again!"

I gasped, the wind having been knocked out of me by his tight hug. "C-C-Can't b-breathe!"

Suddenly, the guy was pushed away from me and I was shoved behind Castiel who held the guy's shirt in his fist.

"Take one more step and I'll rearrange your face" Castiel threatened in a low growl, and I knew he meant it.

"I'll be rearranging your face if you touch me again!" the guy spat as I pulled Castiel off of him. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head as I pushed Castiel towards the classroom door and then stood in front of him in case he tried anything.

"Sorry no, have we met?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's me!" he gestured to himself. "Don't tell me I have to make it eleven times?"

I frowned and then, as if a light bulb went off in my head, I knew who it was instantly.

"Ken? What happened?" I asked, shocked. "I heard you went to a military school but…holy shit!"

Ken laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You like? I wanted to be reunited with you as soon as possible"

Castiel growled behind me and I gave him a warning look. "Do not start a fight in the middle of the hallway"

Ken cleared his throat. "Why are you touching his chest?"

I blinked and realised I had subconsciously placed my hands on Castiel's chest. Quickly, I placed my hands at my side and blushed furiously and cleared my throat.

"Don't you dare say a word" I warned Castiel who was smirking. "So what are you doing back here?"

Ken shrugged. "My father said since I finished my training at the military school I attended I could return. Just in time it seems, apparently there's going to be a masquerade ball soon"

I nodded. "Yeah this Saturday and then on Wednesday next week is the concert"

"Then would you like to be my date?" Ken smiled.

Oh this is not going to end well…


	19. Chapter 19 - Behind The Mask

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Behind The Mask**

_Dear life, when I asked 'Could this day get any worse?' that was a rhetorical question, not a challenge _I thought bitterly as I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rosalyn and Alexy were over earlier and I told them what happened.

Neither of them had an answer to my problem, although Alexy did have a Rosalyn moment and comment on how hot Ken is, to which Rosalyn agreed.

Tiger meowed and hopped down from the window, walking over to my bed as Nix laid on the lower half of it. Tiger jumped and made his way to me, snuggling and purring into my right side before lying next to me.

"What should I do?" I asked both of them, running my fingers through Tiger's fur. Nix sneezed and shook his head before going back to sleep while Tiger just blinked at me. I sighed quietly and shook my head. "Thanks for the help you two"

I got off my bed and had a shower, still trying to think of a way out. I told Ken I'd think about it but in truth I didn't want to go the masquerade ball with him. I wanted to go with Castiel but…I don't know how he feels about me.

_We almost kissed, that's gotta mean something _my mind reasoned with me. _And he did get jealous of Nathaniel…_

Okay, my mind has a point.

_But I can't just wait around for him to ask me _reality argued and I turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, I started drying myself with the towel but then paused to look at my reflection in the mirror.

A girl with wet dark brown hair and hazel-emerald eyes stared back at me. Her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. The silver locket and the silver feather pendant rested on her neck.

Without another moment, I went to my laptop with a towel wrapped around my body and began typing furiously.

* * *

The girls thought it'd be a fun idea to get ready at my house. So, naturally, it was crowded and busy as hell. Aunt Abbey loved it; she was like a child on Christmas.

I finished buttoning on the white blouse when Violet appeared from my ensuite, the light green strap dress complimented her purple hair, which had been straightened. Small bits of glitter from her dressed sparkled in the light, setting off a rainbow pattern.

"You look gorgeous Violet" I smiled and she blushed slightly in embarrassment but smiled.

"Thank you" she said quietly as Iris appeared at the doorway. Her dress was a nice satin black that had one strap and went past her feet. Iris's orange hair was a side ponytail with the tail curled. A silver cross necklace rested on her neck.

"We're going to be leaving soon" Iris informed Violet and gave me a sad smile. "You sure you can't come?"

I nodded. "I have to work" I reminded her and she pouted.

"That sucks" she sighed and I shrugged my shoulders. I checked the time on my alarm clock and saw I had five minutes before heading to work.

"I have to go" I said, grabbing my black cardigan and running downstairs. Just as I touched the door knob on the front door, Rosalyn squealed loudly. I turned back around and saw her and Melody coming down the stairs.

Rosalyn's dress was a dark purple that stopped just above of her knees. It was strapless, with a dark purple chocker around her neck with a white rose in the middle of it. There was black lace running on the hem on her dress, wearing black stilettos. Her long white hair had been tied back into a high ponytail with the tail curled.

Melody wore a scarlet red gown with one strap that had a silver gem attached to the strap and along her waist, like a belt. Her hair was tied back into a long braid.

I smiled. "You guys all look wicked"

Rosalyn gave me a sympathetic look as Aunt Abbey appeared from the kitchen, a camera in her hand.

"Photos everyone!" Aunt Abbey declared and set us at the front door. I was in between Rosalyn and Violet as my aunt took various pictures. A couple of them were serious, then the rest were us goofing off.

When the photos were done, I checked the time on my phone and sighed tiredly.

"I _really _have to go now before I'm late" I apologised and they hugged me tightly. "Take some good photos for me"

Iris held up her silver digital camera in answer and I left the house.

* * *

I handed the couple their change and went to making their coffee. Out the back, I could hear the manager cooking. I sighed quietly to myself, wishing I was anywhere but here.

_At least this way I didn't have to say yes to Ken's proposal _I thought, recalling when I told him that I would be working tonight. He was a little sad but was fine with it and asked Iris. _I wonder who Castiel's with? _

Jealousy rushed through me, almost making me lose focus on the latte I was making. I shook the thought off and finished my task, walking over and handing it to the couple I served earlier.

Just as I returned to the counter, the familiar bell on the door rang. Turning, I looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, much older than me, enter while wearing the uniform.

"Uncle! I'm here!" she called, walking over to the counter as the manager stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

He smiled at her. "Adrianne, ya go and have fun at your ball, my niece Jennifer while take over from here"

My eyes widened and I felt a smile on my face. "Are you sure?"

He waved me off. "Go, have fun" he snapped but he still had a smile on his face. I grinned and took off my apron when something dawned on me.

"I don't have a dress" I realised and he threw me something. I caught it and opened my hand, gazing in confusion at the silver key.

"That's the key to next door" the manager explained. "That boy Leigh said something about this is him owing you back or something"

I grinned and quickly left the café, heading next door to the Clothing Store and opening it. I looked at all the gowns and dresses when one caught my eye. Walking over, I gently picked it up and ran my fingers over the soft, silk fabric.

It was a golden-creamy gown that had metallic green vines across the chest. It was strapless and looked like it would cover my feet. There was also a matching masquerade mask.

I used one of the changing rooms and got dressed, putting leaving my hair in a bun with two strands of hair curled slightly at the front and the rest of my fringe in a puff at the top.

I placed a pearl chocker over my neck with a pearl bracelet. There weren't any high heels left so I had to wear black converses.

_It's not like anyone is going to see them _I thought as I glanced at myself in the mirror.

I was unrecognisable.

And I loved it.

_Here comes my Cinderella Story _I thought in amusement as I locked the store behind me and ran towards the school, holding the front of my dress.

By the time I arrived, I could hear the music pumping from inside the gymnasium. Excitement shivered up my spine and I took a deep breath, letting go of the dress and walked to the door.

The gymnasium was completely transformed! The basketball hoops were pulled up and out of the way as black and white streamers were everywhere. Someone had set up a stage at the very front of the gymnasium, with none other than Kim being the DJ.

My eyes flicked through the crowd, recognising some people and then wondering who was behind the mask with others. I spotted Rosalyn with Iris, chatting at one of the tables with Leigh and Ken chatting to each other.

I made my way over to them and hugged Rosalyn from behind. "Guess who?"

Rosalyn spun around and squealed when she realized it was me. "You're here! And you look beautiful!" she gushed, hugging me tightly before looking at Leigh. "I owe you five bucks"

Leigh chuckled and then smiled warmly at me. "I see the dress fits you nicely and you accessorised it wonderfully"

"Thank you so much for lending me it" I told him and he waved it off.

"Keep it as my way of saying thanks for helping me out"

I grinned as Rosalyn stood up along with Iris and the three of us made our way to the dance floor, dancing crazy and random along to 'Die Young' by Ke$ha.

Melody and Violet found us and the five of us danced in a circle, breaking out laughing halfway through.

"Guess who's been a little moody tonight?" Rosalyn whispered to me as we broke away for a second to grab some punch. I frowned and followed to where she pointed and my eyes widened.

Castiel was standing at the wall; his arms cross over his chest with a hard look on his face. But he still took my breath away, wearing the black tuxedo with a red tie and his hair tied back into a low ponytail. His sleeves were halfway up and he wore a matching red mask with golden lining.

Needless to say, I was practically drooling.

"Adrianne!" Rosalyn snapped her fingers in front of me, catching my attention and I blinked rapidly.

"Sorry what?" I asked, taking my eyes off of Castiel and back onto her. She sighed tiredly, shaking her head.

"I said why don't you ask him to dance?" she rolled her eyes and I shook my head.

"No way, I can already imagine his response" I grumbled and then put on my best Castiel voice. "'If you want to dance with me so bad, you could've just said so' or 'Dance? With a flat-chested girl like you? No thanks' or 'I don't dance like some idiots here' or just for the sake of it, 'You dream of dancing with me huh?'"

Rosalyn just blinked. "You've got him down to every comment and word"

I shrugged my shoulders as I felt a tap on my shoulder. We turned to see Ken smiling at me with his hand held out.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked and I nodded, taking his hand into mine and we danced slowly. Ken seemed pleased with himself and I didn't really mind it, my mind was somewhere else though.

_Evelyn could sneak her way into the ball, without Sky knowing _I thought as Ken spun me. _That seems too cliché…kidnapped to be his date? Lose a bet?_

My mind was so focused on the scenes for the next chapter that I didn't notice Lysander steal the next dance with me.

"You seemed distracted" Lysander noticed and I blinked before blushing in embarrassment.

"Just the next chapter" I admitted and he chuckled lightly, looking past my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It seems our hot-headed friend is jealous" he commented and smiled warmly at me. "Your secret is safe me with"

I frowned and then realized what he meant. "Rosalyn told you?!"

He shook his head. "She only confirmed my suspicions. If I may ask you to promise me something?"

"Sure"

He looked at me sadly. "Please do not break his heart"

I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what he meant when he suddenly let go and my back collided with something.

"Not much of the twinkle toes, huh Little Bunny?"

I gasped and spun around to come face to face with Castiel who was watching me with amusement.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not being a sour puss tonight?"

"I was until I watched Lysander suffer under your dancing" he replied and I glared at him.

"If you're here to insult me then don't" I warned him and poked him in the chest. "I'm not perfect. I'm moody, I have an attitude, I'm prissy, I'm lazy, I sometimes get lost, I'm fun, I'm awesome but most importantly I'm me!"

Castiel looked surprised at my outburst and before he could say anything, I walked past him and out of the gymnasium. I went straight to the garden and sat on one of the wooden benches.

_I can't believe I said that to him _I groaned in my head, placing my face in my hands while shaking slightly. _I mean, god! How can I be that stupid? Maybe I've got a motor mouth or something…_

I heard footsteps coming towards me, tapping against the footpath before I felt the bench move slightly.

"I am so sorry" I apologised, shaking my head and looking at the ground, avoiding Castiel's gaze.

"You're damn right you're sorry" he agreed and I was about to tell him to go to hell but he added: "But you left out something during your rant"

I looked at him, frowning as he looked at the ground as well.

"You act like everything's fine, but I know underneath it all, you're screaming"

My eyes widened in shock and before I knew it, tears were coming down my face. Castiel looked at me and shook his head, muttering things under his breath.

"Stop crying or else you're face gets uglier" he said and I flipped him off as I wiped away the tears. "Look you want to know something?"

_Are you going to confess? _My heart leaped as I looked at him, heart pounding in excitement.

"Apple was considering making an IPod for kids. But apparently 'ITouch kids' didn't sit too well"

I stared at him, wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. Castiel joined me and I clutched my stomach, laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt.

"I've got one!" I exclaimed, in between giggles. "Next time a stranger talks to me when I'm alone, I'll look at them shocked and whisper quietly 'You can see me?'"

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. "Driving by joggers with 'Eye of the Tiger' playing to give them encouragement"

I giggled and shook my head, the stupid smile still on my face and Castiel smiled warmly at me.

"See? All better now" he approved and I rolled my eyes.

"Who knew you could be nice" I said sarcastically and he raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Oh come on, you know it!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not gonna deny it"

I smiled as 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and the Machine rang out from the gymnasium. Castiel stood up and looked at me expectantly with his hand outstretched.

"You want to dance with me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No I'm asking Peter fucking Pan" he rolled his eyes. I shook my head as I took it and placed the other on his shoulder. Castiel lightly placed his other hand on my hip as we danced slowly in a circle.

We were both silent as I looked at anywhere but his eyes. My heart was pounding rapidly at the physical contact and my cheeks were slightly hot.

Hesitantly, I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and watched his face for a reaction. Castiel smirked as he placed both of his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

I smiled to myself, leaning my head on his neck and inhaling his scent, musk, wood and the faint smell of cigarettes.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the feeling and how right it was, my head on his shoulder.

_Never let me go,_

_Never let me go,_

_Never let me go,_

_Never let me go…_

* * *

I sat at my laptop and had a sip of coffee and pushed my light green reading glasses up to my eyes.

_Evelyn took her hand into Sky, feeling bold as he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped in surprise and gazed into his eyes, wondering what thoughts were passing through his mind._

"_You seem stiff" he murmured, leaning closer to place his lips close to her ear. "Relax, I won't bite you"_

'_I want you to bite me though' Evelyn thought as she rested her head against his shoulder, as they swayed to the soft melody. "You're just afraid I'll turn you into a toad or something"_

_Sky chuckled. "I won't lie when I say that has crossed my mind…"_

_Evelyn sighed and inhaled his scent, wood, cinnamon with the hint metallic smell belonging to blood._

"_Never let me go" Evelyn whispered quietly, pulling back slightly to look into Sky's eyes and see his reaction._

_A dangerous emotion passed through them, making her legs wobbly. "Never"_

* * *

**Do not blame me if it's lame or too short. I've had other projects to type up and well, when you practically cut your thumb off at work, rendering it useless, it makes these things take time. :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Behind the Scenes

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Behind the Scenes**

As soon as I stepped out of my car, Rosalya and Kim ambushed me with a clipboard and a blue pen.

"What's all this?" I asked, my eyes skimming through the list on the clipboard and then shot them a look. "You two play a dirty game"

Rosalya flashed me an innocent smile. "You love us" she battered her eyelashes while Kim placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's be honest, out of the three of us, who's the most responsible one?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Good point" I muttered, locking Bumblebee and walking into the school. "So we need to get these five things done by this afternoon"

Kim nodded. "I've got a guy coming in to drop off the drum kit later this afternoon"

"Alexy and Violet offered to take care of the posters" Rosalya inputted.

I nodded. "Alright so for the stage, do we hire one?"

Kim frowned, thinking and then snapping her fingers with a grin on her face.

"There's the graduation podium! We could ask to borrow it" she suggested and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of it" I told them as the bell went for class. Seeing as how the three of us were organising the entire concert, the principal gave us special permission to be excused from classes until Thursday.

I went to find Mr Faraize who was teaching a class. "Mr Faraize, could I borrow the keys to the storage room? I need to grab the graduation podium"

He nodded and fished his desk draws for the keys while his class began buzzing with excitement about the concert. Eventually, he found them and handed it to be, asking for me to return them when I was done. I promised I would and went to the storage room.

_Why do I always get the heavy work? _I groaned when I saw the size of it. Sure it was big enough for the others to play on but it was going to take at least six people just to carry it.

I conned Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris, Melody and Kim to help me carry it to the basement. It was heavy, even with the help of six people but we managed to get it in and set it up at the back of the room. Although, as soon as we dropped it, dust clouds erupted.

I coughed and covered my mouth. "Thanks you guys"

Castiel smirked. "Now you owe me a favour"

"I'll walk Demon while you practice"

* * *

I ended up having to drive home, pick up the vacuum cleaner, drive back to the school, vacuum the stage and clean it before driving back and dropping it back home before coming back to school. Needless to say, I was exhausted.

Just as I was walking out of the car park, I saw Kim carrying the middle park of the drum kit.

"Need some help?" I called, running over and grabbing two cymbals. She flashed me a relieved smile as we carried them to the basement. As we rounded to the staircase, Kim pulled a face.

Amber smirked at us. "You two look like you're exhausted"

"Move it Barbie! I ain't got time to put up with you!" Kim snapped and Amber stepped aside before storming off.

"Nice" I smirked at her as we dropped off the drums and she started setting them up.

Rosalya came in and spotted me. "Hey Adrianne! Violet wants your final approval on the posters"

I nodded and followed her to the Art Room, walking in as Violet finished writing at the bottom in black marker.

"Look how wicked it is!" Alexy exclaimed, holding up the poster and I read it before giving them a thumbs up.

"Good job you two" I smiled. "Thanks so much for doing this"

They both beamed and raced out of the classroom like two little kids. Rosalya and I laughed as I checked the posters off, along with the drum kit and the stage on the clipboard.

"Alright, the last two things are costumes for the band and a curtain so we can have backstage" I read and Rosalya smiled.

"Already done, Leigh's offered to make the costumes and he has some spare fabric we can make into a curtain. We'll just need a pole to hang them off" she explained and I nodded.

"I can drop by the store before lunch and buy one" I offered and she squealed in delight.

"I can't wait for this! It's all coming together nicely" she sighed happily and I laughed.

* * *

**_Two Days Later…._**

"I'm going to kill him!"

I winced as I entered the basement, carrying the two shopping bags in my hands. Lysander was holding Castiel back who looked beyond furious while Nathaniel looked like he was trying not to laugh. Iris just looked uncomfortable beyond repair.

"What happened now?" I sighed, placing the bags by the door and stepping in between them.

"One of my drum sticks accidently flew out of my hand and somehow hit Castiel" Nathaniel explained but I gave him a stern look.

"Accident my ass!" Castiel roared and I grabbed him nose. "Let go!"

I raised an eyebrow. "If you promise not to beat the living daylights out of Nathaniel"

Castiel glared and I gestured for Iris to grab one of the bags. She hurried over and handed one to me. I dug through and opened a chocolate Paddle Pop and shoved it in Castiel's mouth.

"Eat the ice cream and calm down" I said and Lysander hesitantly let go of him. Castiel glared as he ate the ice cream and stormed out. I sighed tiredly and looked at the others. "Help yourselves"

They did but I pulled the back of Nathaniel's collar when he tried to run away.

"Can you not test Castiel's anger? At least until after the concert and then you can throw all the drum sticks you want till your heart's content" I pleaded and Nathaniel still had a smile on his face.

"I guess, but it was funny" he said and I released him.

_This is a lot harder than I thought _I sighed tiredly and checked my watch. "Armin and Alexy are gonna be here in five minutes for the final sound check before tonight"

Lysander nodded and gave me a look of sympathy. "I think it is best if we check on Castiel"

"I'll go do it now, there are some things I need to pick up anyway" I stretched my arms above my head before leaving the basement. I found Castiel sulking in the courtyard, the Paddle Pop stick in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he looked at me. "I'll take that as a yes, if you'll excuse me—"

Castiel's face looked close to a pout. "Too busy to play nurse huh?"

"Actually yes I am" I answered, ignoring his sarcastic tone. "Look, I've spoken to Nathaniel who promises not to throw another drum stick at you"

"I told you having him was a bad idea. Why am I the only sane person around here?" he wondered out loud and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just for tonight" I reminded him and checked the time on my watch. "Shit, I really need to go before the shop closes"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "No snarky comment? Come on Little Bunny, I'm giving you the best openings"

I shot him a warning look as I ran to Bumblebee. "Not now Castiel" I told him before hopping in and quickly driving to the Dollar Shop. Thankfully I made it in time to buy five stacks of bottled water, five stacks of Coke cans, five stacks of Diet Coke and five stacks of Creaming Soda.

I dropped by Leigh's store and picked up the costumes before heading back to school. I parked the car and saw Rosalya, Melody and Kim waiting expectantly.

Rolling my eyes, I unlocked the boot and started unloading the car.

"Did you bring the coolers?" I asked Melody who nodded. "Let's put them in there for now. Rosalya, have you set up the prices for the drinks and admission?"

Rosalya nodded. "All covered, are the costumes in the back seat?"

I nodded and she went to retrieve them as we unloaded the last batch of drinks and set up the stand just outside the basement, against some lockers.

By the end of the day, we were exhausted but satisfied. Everything was ready for tonight and I declared to never be in charge of anything again. This earned a few chuckles and 'yeah right'.

I looked at my watch and saw it was three and half hours before the show started. "I'm gonna go home and get ready, I've told the band to come here an hour before the show starts to have one more rehearsal"

They nodded as Armin and Alexy appeared.

"Come on! I have only two hours to dress both you and Armin! Let alone myself!" Alexy exclaimed, dragging my arm as Armin ran after us.

"You shouldn't man-handle a girl! Alexy are you even listening?!" Armin shouted at us and I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

I stared at the dress Alexy held up by a coat hanger. "Somehow I feel Rosalya's behind this"

Alexy's grinned just confirmed it even more.

"Since you're in charge of this little adventure, we thought you deserve to wear something like this" Alexy explained but with the mischievous twinkle in his eye, there was intent behind his words.

I pursed my lips before grabbing the dress off of him. It was a nice scarlet red one, which finished just above my knees. It had two layers; the first was a black turtle neck singlet with no sleeves, while the second layer was the scarlet red but it only covered my chest and a bit of my stomach. Matching red ankle boots came with the dress and had red bows on the back, near my Achilles heel.

Without a word, I got dressed and did my hair in a long braid. When I emerged from the bathroom, Alexy was already dressed in flashy clothing, holding out a red cuff bracelet with a white gem in the middle.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it off him, attaching it to my right wrist as Armin appeared at the doorway. He didn't look happy at being played dress-up by his brother but when he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Is it wrong for me to point out how hot you look right now?" Armin asked and I giggled as Alexy crossed his arms in triumph.

"What did I tell you? I knew she'd look cute in it but what did you say? 'No she won't, she'll look like a little kid playing dress-up'" Alexy mocked Armin's voice and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't whether I should be offended or punch you" I said and Armin looked bewildered at me.

"Those two are exactly the same thing!" he pointed out.

"Exactly"

Alexy shook his head and glanced at the time on my alarm clock. "We should get going"

Armin was more than happy to agree.

I rolled my eyes as he escaped and went downstairs, mildly dealing with Aunt Abbey's squealing and constant photos as I walked out with a smiling Alexy behind me.

I drove back to the school as Alexy frowned, squinting his eyes at the front entrance.

"Why is there a little girl here?" he asked and I looked to where he was talking about. There was a girl who looked like she was shorter than me, blonde hair with low pigtails wearing a gothic/Victorian era dress.

"She looks like a lolia shota" Armin commented and I had to agree, whatever that meant anyway.

"Um, excuse me?" I called, locking Bumblebee and walking towards her. She looked at me as we approached. "The show doesn't start for another hour"

She smiled. "I'm fine with waiting, as long as I get to see Lysander" she replied dreamily and Armin arched an eyebrow.

Alexy shook his head while mouthing 'crazy chick' to Armin who chuckled. I elbowed them both, giving them stern looks before looking back at her.

"Okay, so what's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"Lysandra, that's why Lysander and I are perfect for each other" she explained as I had a confused look on my face.

"Nina? What are you doing here?"

We all looked at Lysander who had a surprised look on his face. Nina squealed and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lysandie! I thought I'd come see you perform!" she squealed as Lysander quickly pushed her off of him.

"L-Let go off me Nina. It is a very inappropriate time to be hugging me" Lysander said quickly.

Armin snorted. "You looked like you enjoyed it"

Lysander shot him a warning look before turning his attention to me. "Sorry about this, Adrianne this is Nina. Nina, this is Adrianne"

Nina's eyes widened. "A.K. Archer?!" she asked in disbelief and I felt an insult coming on. "You're not even pretty like I imagined!"

Yep, there it was.

I tried my best not to yell at her as my eyebrow twitched. "Thank you" I said through my gritted teeth.

"We should be getting to the rehearsal" Lysander, quick on his feet dragged me inside along with Alexy.

"Deep breaths" Alexy suggested in my ear.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT DAMMIT!"

* * *

I had to admit, Rosalya's vision and Leigh's handwork do make a VERY good combination. Especially with what Castiel was wearing.

It was simple black cargo pants with a belt that had a silver skull on the front. A black singlet that was ripped from the middle of his chest down. A white sleeveless vest was over it and he wore a black fingerless glove on one had and a spiked leather bracelet on the other. And his hair…Alexy's touch most likely, had a couple of bits tied back.

Castiel, while a little uncomfortable in the outfit, smirked when he caught me staring. "You've got a little drool there" he pointed to his chin and I glared.

"I do not and shut up!" I snapped, looking back at the chart as he chuckled. Pissed off, I went back stage and double checked the lighting and the sound volumes as people began pouring in.

Iris and Nathaniel looked nervous and I shot them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, if you guys get nervous, think about the after-party we'll be having at the twin's house"

Iris beamed. "I heard they have a swimming pool"

I nodded in confirmation as Kim, decked up in her usual punk-rock-rebel taste, came backstage.

"Start now?" she asked and I tapped the button on the black headset.

"Lights?" I asked.

"All good" Armin confirmed.

"Sound?"

"Check!" Melody replied and I smiled.

"How are the drinks going?"

"They're doing good Adrianne" Violet replied and I nodded at Kim. She grinned as she went in front of the curtain.

"Alright guys, how are doin'?" Kim asked the crowd and they cheered. "I can't hear you"

They screamed back at her and she chuckled. "Alright, before we get to our main event, a warm up act from our very own, Adrianne Archer!"

Oh shit…

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems to be jumping a lot, it was required. Next chapter is the actual concert and before anyone says it, the reason why only Castiel's outfit was described is because you can only see his and really, what else are we looking at? Certainly not Nathaniel (That'll be in My Little President). Oh and this story will be coming to an end shortly. Around, three or four chapters left. I haven't decided.**

**Oh and episode 13 is out. Go and enjoy it.**

**Ken is really a dick with muscles and a cookie obsession.**

**Castiel needs to grow up or go to hell.**

**Oh and a mention, this chapter is roughly accurate on what happens, I'm just mixing my own while watching that chick who Youtube name I cannot remember who translates the French version into Big-Ben-spot-off-tea-one-direction-Prince-Harry English. Enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Turn It Up!

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Turn It Up!**

I stood there, frozen to the spot as Kim ducked her head through the curtains, meeting my murderous gaze.

"Surprise?" she said hesitantly.

"No" I said curtly, crossing my arms over my chest. "There is no way in hell am I going out there. You guys didn't even ask!"

She winced. "That's because we knew you'd refuse"

"I'm refusing now!"

Lysander appeared backstage and placed his hands on my shoulders with a dead serious look on his face. "Adrianne, you cannot back out now"

I narrowed my eyes and then sighed. "I don't have anything to sing" I pointed out and by the smug look on his face, he already had it sorted.

"Remember the English paper you had to write, the poem?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what does that have to do—you made it into a song didn't you?"

"Perhaps, just sing the lyrics and we'll take care of the beat" he reassured me and I sighed.

"You better hop out here Little Bunny before I drag you by your tail" Castiel's voice echoed through the microphone he was using and I scowled. I followed Lysander on stage and the crowd cheered.

Glaring at Castiel, I stood in front of the microphone as the music started playing.

_When did he have time to do this, I'll never know _I sighed in my head. _Time to embarrass yourself…_

_I've tried to understand you_

_But you're still a mystery_

_Sometimes I feel you closer_

_And sometimes we're miles away_

Someone must have started clapping because soon the whole crowd clapped along to the beat. I had to admit, it was fun.

_I wish I knew the secret_

_To reach your heart 'cause lately_

_You've got me feeling so alone_

_Now that I think about it, I based this on Castiel _I recalled and glanced at him briefly He was too busy strumming on his guitar to notice.

_One day you take me up_

_And the next day you bring me down_

_Stop playing with my feelings_

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_Just put your arms around me_

_Why can't you say you love me?_

_And I can't take this anymore..._

My mind went back to all the times I felt like crying over it, my heart, the pain and the damage that came with loving Castiel. Sure, he seemed hormonal-jerk sometimes but to me, I got used to it. What I wasn't used to was the fact like love wasn't like the fairy tales I knew growing up.

_I've had enough of rainy days!_

_Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

I glanced at Iris who was beaming at me to continue. I nodded and opened my mouth.

_You took my love for granted_

_I've been waiting for too long_

_For you to say those three words_

_Baby, open up your heart_

_You'll see what I've been missing_

_Give me a reason to stay_

_Or I will have to let you go_

Again, my mind went back to every moment to every second I ever had with Castiel. From the snarky comments in the courtyard, to us dancing at the masquerade ball. I could never get enough of him.

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine,_

_So say goodbye_

I paused as an instrumental solo came on between Castiel, Nathaniel and Iris. I just tapped my foot to the beat until my cue came on. This time, I joined the crowd in the clapping but above my head.

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

_My life has just begun, I'll be OK_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye._

As the music drifted off, the crowd cheered and I earned a couple of whistles. I grinned at quickly ran back stage, finding Kim had escaped to selling the drinks.

"She is going to get it later" I vowed to myself as Lysander took over and the real show began.

* * *

Rosalya came back stage briefly to show me the photos she's taken so far of the concert. Only half an hour left.

"Make sure you give some to Peggy, she'll want them for the school newspaper" I told her and she waved it off.

"Whatever, are you coming to watch?" she asked and I shook my head. "Good thing I've recorded it"

I laughed and gently pushed her. "Then go record the rest of it!"

"Aye Captain!" she saluted while poking her tongue out and running back to the concert. I sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall, listening to the new song Lysander had written during the week.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

A brief instrumental with Castiel and Nathaniel hitting it hard on their instruments.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

There was a guitar instrumental before Lysander came back on.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

Castiel's guitar came back on, high as ever before breaking back down into a low beat against Nathaniel's beat.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

A shiver went up my spine as the song ended and another came on. I left the backstage and bought four bottles of water for the band after the show. By the time I returned (since the line was RIDICOUSLY LONG!) Lysander was giving thanks to the crowd for being here.

"It means a lot to us for you all to be supporting our school. We'd like to thank Armin for helping out with the lights, Violet for the posters, Kim for lending us most of the equipment, Rosalya and Armin for creating the costumes and Adrianne for organising this concert. Goodnight everyone!" Lysander shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered. It wasn't long before all four of them came backstage and I gave them the bottles of water.

"Great concert guys" I complimented and hugged Iris. "Thank you so much for doing this"

She beamed. "It was really fun"

I looked over at the boys who were laughing and taking sips of their water as Kim's voice filled my ear through the headset.

"So are we packing up tonight?" she asked me and I bit my bottom lip.

"No point, it'll take ages so we'll do it tomorrow" I answered after a while and she sighed in relief. "And you're still in trouble for the stunt you pulled"

"Never doubted it for a second, Archer" she replied, using the nickname she gave me.

I ended up having to drive the band to the twin's house since we were the last one at school. Not that I cared, I just had to park my car in my driveway before walking over. The house was filled with those only invited, since none of us wanted party crashers or psycho stalkers.

To prove it, they hired a bouncer, one scary ass looking dark skinned man with a scar running across his left eye.

"Names?" he grunted, holding a clipboard.

"Adrianne, Lysander, Castiel, Iris and Nathaniel" I answered and he stepped aside, letting us through. I shook my head as I entered and Alexy practically jumped on me with excitement.

"Finally! You guys are the slowest!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, gently pushing him off of me.

"Well _someone _had to give them a ride and turn everything off" I pointed out, giving him a stern look.

He shrugged his shoulders with that innocent smile of his. "Are you gonna join Armin in a match? We've set up Just Dance 4 in the entertainment room. For once his games are useful"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll take a pass. I'm just gonna head home" I replied and he looked disappointed. "I want to get enough sleep since my parents are coming home tomorrow"

His eyes softened when I told him this information and he hugged my tightly. "Okay, just this once"

I smiled and hugged him back before heading home.

* * *

**I would just like to mention that if some of you have noticed (which you probably have) Rosalyn went to Rosalya due to an error of mine. I am so sorry for confusing the fuck out of you for nineteen chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs but they are awesome anyway.**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Past and The Future

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Past Determines The Future**

I woke up just as hands grabbed me and squeezed me tight. "M-Mom! I c-can't b-breathe!"

Mom laughed as she let me go, allowing the air back into my lungs as she beamed at me.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked in surprise, glancing at my alarm clock. I still had half an hour before school.

"An hour ago and Abbey said you needed to go to school. So I am now your alarm clock" she teased and I laughed.

"It's good to see you" I hugged her close, inhaling her rose perfume. "How long are you guys here for?"

Mom moved a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes. "We're only here until tomorrow night"

My face fell slightly and Mom cupped my face with her hands. "Don't look so sad sweetie; something exciting is going to happen"

I frowned as I got out of bed but before I could question her, she left the room. Shaking the thought off, I got dressed into some black cargo pants with a purple singlet. I was too tired to dress nicely, besides there was the basement to clean today.

As I ran downstairs, grabbing the piece of toast Dad held out to me, I saw Aunt Abbey and Mom talking excitedly to each other.

"What are they up to?" I asked suspiciously and Dad shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno kiddo, but it's better to keep a safe distance" he answered and I laughed before hugging him slightly and running to my car as Armin and Alexy walked up the driveway.

Alexy looked horrified at my choice of outfit. "You are _not _going to school dressed like that"

"Yep" I replied, getting into Bumblebee as Armin rode shot gun. "You can't say shit since I'm barely in class today"

Alexy pouted as I drove to school without another word. By the time I parked my car, Alexy practically shot out and ran without another word.

I gave Armin a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. "Probably gone to tell Rosalya the tragedy"

I sighed, shaking my head and went to my locker to eat some cookies. One piece of toast was _not _going to satisfy my hunger. As I munched, people passed by and told me how awesome the concert was. I was thrilled that it was a success but wondered if we did make enough money.

_Nathaniel probably knows _I thought and wandered into the student council room without knocking. Nathaniel was there alright, and playing tonsil hockey with Melody.

"Gross guys!" I complained and they jumped apart, faces red with embarrassment. "Come on, not while I'm eating"

Melody looked like she wanted to die while Nathaniel glared at me. "Knock before you come in!" he snapped and I winked at Melody who gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry, if I had known you'd be preoccupied then I would've knocked" I rolled my eyes. "I just came to see how much we made last night"

Melody, thankful to be distracted, grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly read it.

"We made three times more than the goal" she beamed and I grinned.

"That's great…where is that money going to exactly?" I frowned and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno but it must be important if the principal wanted the money raised badly" he said as the door opened. The principal walked in and was surprised to see us in here.

"Good morning, I'll be needing the microphone Nathaniel" she told him and he handed it to her. She lightly pressed the red button on the front and a cracking sound erupted in the hall. "All senior students please report to Classroom B for a short meeting"

She then handed it back to Nathaniel before leaving the council room without another word. The three of us were stunned and without another word, followed her to the classroom. By the time we arrived, people were starting to file in. I took a seat next to Rosalya, ignoring her horrified look at my outfit as Kim sauntered in.

"Five bucks says this is something to do with us" she whispered when she sat down next to Rosalya. Rosalya reached across and shook Kim's hand as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at Rosalya's loss.

"QUIET!" the principal shouted over the top of the thousands of conversations going on and everyone fell silent instantly. "Now you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today and for once it is something good"

"As you are all aware, last night Sweet Amoris held a concert and raised over three thousand dollars" she informed us and the room clapped and cheered.

"Hand it over" Kim whispered, holding out her hand expectantly and Rosalya shook her head.

"She's talking about the _concert _not us" Rosalya corrected her and Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Yet"

The principal was completely oblivious to the exchange between the two and continued talking. "Now I understand this concert couldn't have happened without three wonderful ladies behind the idea and organising it. Rosalya, Adrianne and Kim please stand up"

Rosalya irritably handed Kim five bucks as we stood up.

"On behalf of all the students and teachers, I would like to thank you three for taking on the responsibility. This extends to the band as well rest assured"

I smiled. "Thank you for allowing us to have it"

She nodded. "Don't worry about the clean-up, the teaching staff will take care of it as our way of helping out"

Rosalya and Kim high-fived each other while I nodded.

"You may all head home early today if you so wish just sign out with the student council" the principal concluded and everyone began filing out. Rosalya was asking me how the second book was coming and I told her I was nearly finished.

"Just need a twist at the end, something for the readers to look forward to in book three" I told her and she frowned, trying hard to think.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers and beamed. "Evelyn should get knocked up"

I threw my head back and laughed. "No way! That's something you guys would expect"

"Expect the unexpected, nice" Kim praised and I smiled as stopped by my locker. They went on ahead, talking about grabbing something for recess and coming back to chill.

Just as I closed my locker, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over.

"Nice outfit, did you just dive into your closet blindly and put on whatever you felt?" Castiel guessed and I rolled my eyes.

"No I thought I'd go homeless look for a change" I said sarcastically. "What do you think? Am I pulling it off?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it suits you. You're a true bum"

I gave him a dry smile. "Thank you, that does wonders for my self-esteem"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Anytime, you did look nice last night"

"Oh? In the dress that Rosalya made?" I asked surprised. "Not like a little kid?"

A smirk appeared on his lips and I held up my hand before he could comment, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Your parents here?" he asked as I leaned against the locker and I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah they got in this morning, I saw them before I left" I answered happily and a warm smile crept onto his face.

"That's good; spend as much time as you can with them"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, wise words from Castiel? Where is my camera?"

He rolled his eyes and lightly punched my arms while I laughed.

"Very funny, are you leaving?" he asked and I shook my head. "I thought you'd be running straight away"

I pulled a face. "As much as I would love to, I have to finished a project and a paper on A Midsummer Night's Dream"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, it's you after all"

"And what's that's supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "That you're a smart girl who can pass writing papers with flying colours"

I smiled a little at the compliment.

"…But you're still flat-chested as ever"

My smiled disappeared, followed by a glare. "What does my cup size have anything to do with my education?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, just observation" he answered and walked outside. "Better hop to it Little Bunny"

I glared at his back and shook my head, muttering things under my breath as I headed to the library.

* * *

I sat in the garden with my laptop in my lap and three books spread out around me, typing furiously about the tragedies that lay in A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Excuse me?"

I stopped and looked up at the owner of the voice, my breath caught.

It was a girl, around the same age as me with long brown hair, blue eyes. She wore some kind of rock-star punk look with a couple of butterflies tattooed on her shoulder.

"Do you know where I can find Castiel? I need to talk to him" she asked and a bad feeling crept onto me. My stomach started twisting into knots and my hairs stood on ends.

_There's something not right here _I thought and smiled at her. "Sorry, I don't know where Castiel is"

Her face fell. "Oh okay, well I'll catch him tomorrow" she said. "Thank you for telling me"

I nodded and watched her go into the school before jumping out of my spot and running into Iris.

"Whoa! Are you okay Adrianne?" she asked me worriedly and I shook my head.

"I've got a bad feeling about something" I answered. "Do you know a girl with brown hair, blue eyes in a rock-star punk look?"

Her face brightened. "Debra? Is she back?"

"What do you mean she's back?" I frowned and Iris gave a nervous laugh.

"She was a student here, before you arrived. She left to become a singer" she answered and I frowned more. "She's like you! She's really kind, gets lost in the hallway and is pretty smart and talented!"

Instead of listening to Iris talk more about how great this Debra was, I decided to ask everyone and I got the same results from everyone…except Lysander, Amber, Rosalya and Kim.

Lysander was shocked and asked if Castiel was still here. I told no, that he had already left and he excused himself, saying he needed to talk to Debra. Amber, well, her reaction was expected. She was furious and stormed away, shouting about how the slut had returned.

Rosalya frowned and looked bothered by it, saying she wasn't fond of her after what happened with Nathaniel. I asked her about it but for once she was going to tell. Kim, she shrugged her shoulders and said as long as she didn't come near her then she wouldn't have a problem with it.

* * *

I was lost in thought when Alexy tapped me on the shoulders, looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong little sister?" he asked me and I blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Huh? Nothing…just thinking about something" I answered and he cocked his head to the side. I just sighed. "There's a girl here named Debra and there's something…off about her. Everyone says she's a sweetheart—"

"Yeah, Violet said she's exactly like you, only prettier" Alexy interrupted.

"—But five other people gave me different reactions" I continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Lysander was worried, Amber was furious, Rosalya looked uncomfortable and Kim didn't care as long as Debra doesn't go near her"

Alexy grinned widely. "Then we've gotta investigate! Like Sherlock and Watson but can I be Sherlock this time?" he begged and I laughed, nodding and he cheered.

"What's our first objective then Sherlock?" I asked in a formal tone and Alexy frowned, thinking about it.

"If she was student then the teacher's lounge must have her records still" he said and came up with a plan to sneak into the teacher's lounge.

By grabbing Armin into it.

We used Armin's PSP as an excuse to get into the room, both of the twins guarding the door as I skimmed through the files, finding the one that read 'Debra Kamila'

I opened and quickly read through it, finding nothing of importance and sadly told this to the twins. As we walked away from the teacher's lounge, Armin brought up the fact that Iris said she made an album.

"Why don't we buy it and listen to it?" Alexy offered and I nodded, quickly going over to the shops at lunch and buying the 'Starring Nights' album. When I got back to school, the three of us listened to it in the garden using Alexy's headphones.

"She's got a nice voice but…" Armin broke off and Alexy finished for him.

"No depth, no meaning to her words or emotion" he finished and I had to agree.

"Well that was a waste of seventeen bucks" I sighed. "Now what?"

Alexy looked at me awkwardly. "Maybe you should give up, we haven't found anything negative about her"

"But she's got that woman's intuition thing going on" Armin pointed out. "That's got to mean something"

I shook my head. "I _know _there's something not right about her. Something to do with Castiel"

"Jealousy?" Alexy offered and I shook my head.

"I'm not that petty" I told him and looked at the time on my phone. "Are you guys coming over tonight for dinner? My parents are home"

They both nodded and just as I was about to get up, Debra walked out of the school building and spotted me.

"Just the girl I was looking for" she smiled as I stood up. "So you've been doing your research on me"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's it to you?" I asked defensively, my hair standing on edge again and the bad feeling crept back into my stomach.

"If you want to know about a person, you should ask them directly instead of going around and asking other people" she answered, in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine, it sounded nice but there was a meaning behind it.

"You are a difficult to find, I must say" she mused. "Then again, everyone says you're always walking around the halls"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you've been doing your research on me" I said in the exact same tone she said to me earlier. Her lips pursed into a thin line, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"So it seems, apparently you're a close friend to Castiel" she said and then looked at me up and down. "I don't believe that you're a best-selling author"

I just smiled. "I could say the same about you Miss Starry Nights"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked and glanced at the twins beside me. "_Alone_?"

Armin and Alexy understood at once and waved goodbye to me, heading to the front gates before disappearing completely.

"I don't think we've been formally introduce" she said, holding out her hand to me. "I'm Debra Kamila, Castiel's ex-girlfriend"

I didn't take her hand, just kept them crossed. "Adrianne Archer"

She smiled. "Why don't we talk somewhere else a little more…private?" she suggested and lead the way to the basement. No one else was around and she closed the door before glaring at me. "You're a bitch"

"Wow out in the open and everything" I said sarcastically. "But it takes one to know one"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you but I honestly thought you knew" I said in mock apology and she glared at me.

"I'd respect you for your wit but I'd rather see you get hit by a bus" she sneered bluntly and I rolled my eyes. "You're the only thing in my way"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay seriously, what are you talking about?"

She flipped a strand of hair away from her shoulder. "Castiel, I need him and apparently you two have gotten close so I need you to step aside"

"Isn't it Castiel's decision if he wants to go with you or whatever?" I asked her in disbelief and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh Castiel will agree to help me out, this _is _a once in a lifetime opportunity" she said, glancing at her nails and I snorted.

"Yeah, good luck with that" I told her. "Now can you please move do I can leave?"

She smirked. "You're not leaving until I let you in on a little secret"

* * *

I stood there stunned as she finished telling the story. "How could you do that to them? To Castiel? To Nathaniel?"

She shrugged. "Easy, everyone thinks I'm the victim in that sad little story. Everybody wins"

"No!" I said through my teeth. "They lost their friendship because of you! You broke Castiel's heart!"

"And your point?" she asked and I glared at her.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you going to realise that I'll tell Castiel and everyone else?" I asked her suspiciously and she smirked.

"Ah now see, it doesn't matter if you tell because no one's going to believe you" she sneered. "I've been here longer than you and I'm a nice girl remember? You're just some newbie"

I glared harder when I realised it was the truth but I still had to argue. "You are a horrible person"

"Why thank you" she smiled. "I'm touched by your words"

I watched her leave the basement and stayed there a bit before leaving myself. I ran into Lysander on my way to the courtyard and he had a worried expression on his face when he saw me.

"Are you alright Adrianne? Iris informed me that you spoke with Debra" he asked and I gave him a bitter smile.

"Yeah and I'm ready to strangle that little witch's neck" I said bitterly. "Castiel would never go and be a band member…right?"

Lysander sighed. "I'm afraid he might, it is a good opportunity for him"

"I don't want him to leave" I admitted and Lysander smiled warmly at me.

"Then we are both selfish as I too do not wish to see him go" he sighed. "But this decision is Castiel's alone, we can only hope for the best"

I nodded in agreement. "For once I hope he doesn't make the dumbass mistake"

Lysander chuckled.

* * *

I told the twins what went down and gave them a full lecture on 'I told you she was bad news' thing. After chewing them out for it, they both agreed that I was right and they were wrong.

"Do you really think he'll leave?" Alexy asked Armin, hugging Tiger in his arms as the cat slept soundly.

Armin shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him"

I nodded in agreement as Mom called us for dinner. The twins loved my parents, especially Mom having a soft spot for Alexy and his sexuality.

"Adrianne we have an announcement to make" Dad said suddenly and I looked up from my Pad Thai. "Your mother and I have decided you'll be studying aboard—"

Mom interrupted him with a loud squeal. "In Italy!" she exclaimed excitedly and I dropped my fork in surprise.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Remember our agreement before you came here?" Dad asked and I frowned, then groaned when I remembered.

"If I became a best-selling author I can study in Italy for my senior year" I repeated in a dead tone.

"We've already enrolled you in a great academy in Rome" Mom explained. "So pack your things"

I frowned. "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

* * *

*** Dramatic music* Hahaha, didn't see that one did you?**

**Now not everything in this is how episode 15 goes down, just the gist of it and you really need to watch the youtube video I mentioned in one of the chapters. Debra is a cold, mean little bitch. And Happy Australia Day for those who read this and are a fellow Aussie like I am, and for those who are Aboriginal, I am sorry for what occurred all those centuries ago. I am sorry for your mourning.**

**Have fun reading this and one last thing:**

**Castiel...if you weren't so fucking hot and sexy, I would've told you to go to hell a thousand times. You fucking red head...(I still love you (^ x^)) **


	23. Chapter 23 - Choices

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Choices**

I was still in shock as I pulled up in the car park the next morning. Armin and Alexy were riding with me as usual but none of us said anything and didn't get out of the car.

"What are we going to do?" Armin asked me quietly and I shrugged my shoulders, staring at the wheel. "Do you want us to tell everyone?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No…I'll do it" I answered and looked at the two of them with a sad expression on my face. Alexy hugged me from behind and I patted his hand.

"Are we still going to bring Debrah down?" Alexy asked me and I nodded.

"If it's the last thing I have to do, I want everyone to know who she really is" I told them and they grinned, high-fiving me and we got out of the car. As soon as I entered the school, I regretted it.

Debrah was standing by my locker, chatting with Iris when she noticed me standing there. Iris followed her gaze and smiled when she saw me but Debrah made a zipper with her lips.

The twins glared at Debrah as they walked past while I went to my locker.

"Good morning Adrianne!" Iris beamed as I did the combination. "Debrah was just telling me how well you two got on yesterday"

_Oh she did, did she? _I thought bitterly but smiled. "I had fun; we should really do it again sometime"

Debrah smiled. "Yes we should" she said and then looked at Iris. "I'll go see if I can track down Castiel now, see you later Iris"

I watched Debrah saunter down the hall before turning to Iris, the urge to tell her what Debrah was really like on my lips but…I couldn't do it. Iris's face was so happy at the idea of the two of us getting along so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Is there something wrong Adrianne?" Iris asked me, seeing my frowning face and I shook my head.

"Have you seen Rosalya? There's something I need to talk to her about" I bit my bottom lip as she nodded and pointed down the hall. I thanked her and walked to Rosalya's locker as she was on the phone. By the romantic voice she put on, it was Leigh.

"Rosa, I need to talk to you" I called and she nodded before hanging up and looking at me. "Today's my last day"

Her face widened with shock. "What?!" she exclaimed and demanded answers. I explained to her my parents enrolled me at a school in Rome for my senior year and I'm leaving today.

She burst into tears at once, hugging me and demanding to take me with her. A few tears of my own appeared and I hugged her tight, promising to call her and visit in the summer and winter holidays.

"You can't tell anyone else" I told her and she nodded, wiping away her tears and then reapplying her make-up.

"We have to tell Lys and Castiel" she pointed out and I held my hands up in surrender.

"We will, when I find them" I told her and she nodded. I then told her what Debrah told me and she waved it off, not seeming surprised.

"I had a feeling it was something else, there was no way Nathaniel would hit on _her_" Rosalya shuddered. "But Castiel's not going to believe you…maybe if it came from Lysander…"

I knew where she was going with it at once. "How about you tell Lysander? I still need to find the others and tell them the news"

She nodded and the bell rang for the first period class. I attended to my History class and Castiel was already there but looked irritated.

I gave him a small smile as I sat in my seat and stared out the window for the entire lesson.

* * *

By recess, I had already told Violet but she didn't believe me, standing up for Debrah and was on my way to the student council room when it burst open, revealing a wild Nathaniel. He spotted me and pulled me into the room without a moment for me to yelp.

"What the hell Nat?!" I exclaimed and he looked at me. "You know don't you?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I just got the notice; I can't believe you're leaving"

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and blinked back the tears that threatened to appear.

"I want to thank you so much for everything you've done" he said quietly before pulling away and smiling warmly at me. "You will never be forgotten"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm so sorry for what happened with you and Castiel"

His face darkened slightly at the memory. "She told you"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell him the truth?" I asked and Nathaniel sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated than that" he said and I shook my head. "Don't do something you'll regret"

I walked to the door and threw it open before glancing back at him. "The only thing I'll regret is if I leave and he doesn't know"

And with that, I left the student council room, only to slam into someone. I yelped and fell back onto my butt, groaning in pain and looking over to see I ran into Debrah. Nathaniel ran over and helped me up as a crowd had begun to gather around.

She glared at me venomously. "Adrianne! Why would you push me down? I said I was sorry" she exclaimed, putting on her best sorry face and baby voice.

My jaw dropped.

"I didn't push you!" I told her. "We ran into each other!"

People were muttering, giving me disapproving looks and my eyes widened. Someone pushed through the crowd and Castiel appeared with Lysander and Rosalya behind him.

"Adrianne what the fuck are you doing?" Castiel shouted, helping Debrah up who pretended to cry.

"I-I didn't do anything" I argued but it was useless as he glared.

"Stay away from Debrah if you know what's good for you" he warned and walked away with a sobbing Debrah in his arms. My eyes widened and my chest started to hurt as Nathaniel dragged me back into the student council room. Rosalya and Lysander followed us and Nathaniel gently placed me against the wall.

"What happened?" Lysander asked Nathaniel and he told him it was as I said, we ran into each other.

Rosalya was swearing under her breath, hugging me tightly as I sat there in shock.

"Next time I see him, I'm going to neuter him!" Rosalya growled as I pulled away. "Adrianne…"

I closed my eyes. "We need to expose her"

Nathaniel groaned. "Adrianne give it up! I tried and look where it got me. You'll only have people hating you"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I'd rather have them hate me then live with the knowledge that Castiel went off to be with her!"

"He told her no"

I looked at Lysander in shock and he nodded. "It seems there is some unfinished business here and he declined her offer"

"What? So she's taking it out on Adrianne?" Rosalya asked in disbelief and Lysander shrugged his shoulders. "That bitch!"

I shook my head. "No, it must be something else…" I broke off and bit my bottom lip. The door swung open and Melody entered the room and she spotted us.

"Adrianne why did you shove Debrah?" Melody asked concerned and Rosalya's jaw dropped as she stood up.

"You're kidding right? You actually believe what that manipulative rat says?!" Rosalya exclaimed in disbelief and Melody looked at Rosalya.

"Of course I do, I've spent so much of my school life with her and I know her" Melody told her.

Rosalya snorted. "And what? You don't know Adrianne?"

Melody glanced at me while I stared at her, hoping my eyes would convey the message that I was telling the truth. Finally, she looked away, ashamed.

"I do know her but…" she broke off unable to continue but I knew what she was going to say.

"But you choose Debrah over me" I finished for her. Melody nodded and looked at Nathaniel pleadingly to come with her but he refused to look at her.

"S-So I guess this is it" Melody said quietly and I nodded. "I hope you feel good about this"

"By standing by a close friend, I am making the right choice" Nathaniel replied and looked away as Melody left the room. Guilt washed through me as I realised what happened.

"Nathaniel, I'm so sorry" I choked out, tears threatening to appear but he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't be, it was bound to happen" he shrugged but I could tell he was struggling to come to terms.

Rosalya was furious, with Lysander trying to calm her down. At this point, I realised how much Rosalya means to me.

"Should we talk to Violet and Kim?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No point with Violet, she loved Debrah but Kim hated her after the crap she pulled with breaking her IPod last summer" Rosalya pulled out her phone and her fingers danced in lightning speed across the screen and then she locked it.

A few moments later, Kim walked into the student council room with a smirk on her face. "Finally! I've been waiting for la mia vendetta"

The others frowned while I shook my head in disbelief. "'My revenge'? Really Kim?"

She shrugged her shoulders. The bell for the next class rang and I honestly didn't want to go.

"I'm gonna head to the nurse's office" I mumbled, walking out of the student council room and towards the infirmary. I gave the excuse that I had a migraine and got comfortable on the bed. There was a white curtain covering me as I rested my head against the soft pillow.

My mind was running with thoughts, all concerning around Debrah and Castiel. I didn't want him to go but even worse, I didn't want him to go with her. But the thing that weighed heavily the most was how to expose Debrah. She was obviously an expert as this little game, so I had to try and outsmart her.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt a tear fall down. _I've lost Iris, Violet and Melody to that witch…what if I lose everyone else?_

I gazed at the curtain. _I've never had any friends, always moving around a lot. I don't want to lose anyone and I will not lose to her!_

There were voices, angry ones at that, entering the office and I stayed still, keeping my breathing low and quiet.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Kitten!" Debrah exclaimed and my stomach did a twist, not the pleasant kind.

"Don't call me that!" Castiel growled. "It means nothing to either of us"

Both were silent and I heard movement.

"It means something to me Cas, I will never forget about you and haven't ever since I started. I want you back" Debrah said quietly, putting on an innocent, seductive voice that made me want to throw up the cookies I ate earlier.

There was a slap and a gasp.

"Don't even go there with me, you ended it remember?" Castiel pointed out.

There was a frustrated shriek. "What is so special about _her_?"

"She's not bugging me right now like a certain someone"

Debrah growled and I heard the door slam. There was a tired sigh, followed by something sliding and then a thud on the floor.

I pretended to just wake up and opened the curtains, rubbing my tired eyes and glaring at him. "Could you keep it down, there are _some _people trying to sleep here"

Castiel glared back. "Then get another room then" he snapped and I threw my hands up in the air.

"I was here first! You go get another room" I retorted and he closed his eyes, sighing. "What's happened Castiel? Usually one of us would be throwing a sarcastic comment by now"

A small smile crept onto his lips. "I dunno Little Bunny; maybe you've had one too many carrots today"

"Or that dye has finally gone to your head"

I sat up, my legs swinging over the edge and I looked at him concerned. "I'm worried about you…I know what happened with you and her"

"Yeah and you'll do the smart thing and stay out of it!" he snapped. "Don't get caught up in something and don't worry about me"

"Castiel…" I broke off, biting my bottom lip. _I'll always worry about you, even from another continent…_

When he didn't say anything, I got up and walked out, holding back the tears that threatened to appear. I felt like crying about everything!

I ended up camping on the rooftop, staring out at the distance and taking a deep breath, calming myself down.

Something warm wrapped their arms around me and I glanced over to see Alexy hugging me tightly with Armin patting my head. Without holding back, I turned and cried into Alexy's shirt as Armin sat behind me. Both of the twins hugged me tightly in a little cocoon.

By the time I had no tears left, Armin was still hugging me from behind as Alexy tried different ways to get me to laugh. I laughed as he messed up on a joke and he beamed.

"I hate seeing my little sister cry, your smile is molto meglio! (much better!)" Alexy said and I rolled my eyes. "What? I'm learning Italian for your sake"

"And he sucks at it" Armin said. "L'idiota utilizza Google (The idiot is using Google)"

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced over my shoulder. "Da quando si conoscono italiano? (Since when do you know Italian?)" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue what you just said" he admitted and Alexy laughed.

"He knows bits and pieces from Assassin's Creed" Alexy informed me and I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Thanks you two but you don't need to get into the crossroad" I told them. "I'm just gonna tell Castiel the truth and then leave"

Alexy snorted. "Too late for that, Violet's mad at me for siding with you. Same story with Iris and Armin"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Then we go down with a bang"

"And how glorious would that be?" Armin asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

I could feel Debrah's daggers she shot at me as the water dripped onto the floor. Honestly, I wanted to laugh but I was too stunned by the accusations the principal was giving me to chuckle.

"Do you have any explanation for what just happened to Debrah?" the principal demanded and I nodded.

"It wasn't me, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" I told her. "I was just heading to the library to return the book I borrowed"

Debrah glared at me. "As if! You've done nothing but harass me since I came back"

"Are you kidding me?! That a bullshit lie and you know it!" I exclaimed but the principal was staring at me wide-eyed.

"Harassed? Miss Kamila are you serious?" she asked Debrah and I shook my head.

Debrah nodded and told her everything that happened today, the lie of course made me seem like a monster.

The principal was shocked. "Never would I have thought you were capable of such actions! I am calling your parents!"

"But I didn't do anything!" I shouted and she glared.

"Miss Archer, this is not how you wanted to spend your last day is it? Report for detention at lunchtime" she dismissed me and I stormed out, running to the rooftop and ignoring everyone.

I punched the fence, regretting it but it needed to be done. I breathed out rapidly, blinking away the tears as I felt my anger boil. The door slammed open and I turned in time to see a VERY pissed off Castiel.

"YOU!" he shouted, storming over to me and I frowned. "You have the mental age of a three year old! You could have hurt Debrah with that stunt! Do you have anything in that head of yours?!"

I was shocked but then it turned to fury. "For the last time it wasn't me! When will you get that through your thick skull!"

Castiel snorted. "So the bucket fell on Debrah alone?! Don't fuck with me!"

"It was Amber and her stupid friends who did it!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists to my sides, I was at the boiling point.

"This is my last warning, cut the crap out or I swear you'll regret it" Castiel warned in a low voice. "I never thought you'd be as low as Amber"

A small tear fell down my face, my stomach tightened, my chest was hurting and there was a lump in my throat. My worst nightmare coming true.

"Please listen to me, I didn't do anything. If you'd just let me explain instead of protecting your ex then you would know what's _really _been going on" I called as he started walking down the stairs. I ran after him. "Debrah is trying to get rid of me so you can go on that stupid tour with her!"

Castiel stopped at the bottom of the stairs as I stood on the last two.

"Castiel I love you, please believe me" I begged, more tears coming down my face as I grabbed his shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt again"

Castiel slapped my hand away and turned to glare at me. "Adrianne…you…"

I got off the stairs. "I beg you…"

"Don't say anything you don't mean. This is all just a high school girl's jealousy and stupidity" he said quietly and my heart broke.

"Why would I lie about my feelings?" I asked him. "Ever since I came here I've had them"

He looked at me, with cold eyes. "Forget that I exist and don't come around me or anyone I care about anymore"

My heart shattered into a million little pieces, more tears running freely down my face.

"I guess you get your wish then" I choked out and ran far away from him. I heard a loud thud behind me but I didn't stop to go see what it was. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

I ran to my car, shakily trying to get the keys in to unlock it when they fell out of my hand. Just as I tried to pick them up, a hand grabbed them and another wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I'll drive" Armin murmured, the keys in his hands as Alexy pulled me to the back seat where I cried my heart out.

* * *

I sat next to the window, gazing out as the sun began to set on the horizon. There was movement in my room, mostly my parents, Aunt Abbey, Armin and Alexy and some movers. I offered to help but the twins demanded that I stayed put, so I did.

My laptop was sitting on my bed, untouched for three days.

_Castiel I love you, please believe me!_

I got up and walked over to my bed, turning on the laptop and the word document for 'Fallen Blood Moon'.

_Don't say anything you don't mean. This is all just a high school girl's jealousy and stupidity._

I began typing furiously; my feelings flowed into words as the scene came together on the screen. I kept relaying the scene in my head.

_Why would I lie about my feelings?_

I closed my eyes, pausing to calm myself down before continuing.

_Ever since I came here I've had them_

Alexy started calling my name, coming into the room and watching as I typed and typed.

_Forget that I exist and don't come around me or anyone I care about anymore_.

As soon as the final full stop was on the screen, I saved it and closed the lid, looking at Alexy as his eyes were full of worry.

_I guess you get your wish then_.

"The truck is ready" Alexy said and I nodded, getting up and walking out of the bedroom. Nix and Tiger were downstairs, waiting for me as we walked outside. There was a massive movers truck, along with my parents black Ford 4WD.

Rosalya spotted me and ran over, crying as she hugged me tightly in her arms. I looked past her shoulder and saw Nathaniel, Kim, Lysander and Leigh standing there.

"Call me when you get in" Rosalya whispered and I nodded. "I'll make her pay for everything she's done to you"

I hugged her tighter, more tears coming out. "You are a true friend Rosalya, never forget that"

She nodded as we pulled away and I handed her my feather pendant. She was shocked and opened her mouth to protest when I shook my head.

"I want you to have it, it means a lot to me and so do you" I told her and she nodded, getting Leigh to help her. I hugged Nathaniel, getting him to promise not to kill Castiel.

"I make no promises" he told me and a small smile cracked onto my face as I hugged Kim and then Lysander.

He looked at me sadly before pulling me into his arms. "You take care of yourself, I am sure you will do fine"

I nodded. "Watch out for him for me please" I whispered and pulled away. Alexy was bawling his eyes out while Armin looked like he was fighting back his tears. I hugged the both of them, telling them I'll keep in contact.

Alexy then demanded that I be back for the holidays and I promised him I would.

As all the goodbyes were said, I climbed into the back seat of my parent's car with Tiger and Nix.

"It's okay honey" Mom reassured me and I nodded, watching my old life disappear as the car drove away from Sweet Amoris.

* * *

**Wow...Just wow...Cas...YOU FUCKING MORON!**

**I told you all he was going to be a butthole and tell us to leave him alone, well now he gets his wish.**

**Jerk.**

**Epilogue is up, enjoy it**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**One Year and Two Weeks Later…**

"One year ago we welcomed her to the show and now it's my pleasure to bring her back a second time. Best-selling author of 'Icy Blood', 'Fallen Blood Moon' and 'Possession', please welcome Adrianne Archer!" Oprah exclaimed and the crowd went crazy.

An older looking girl walked onto the stage with a smile. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes were twinkling with happiness. She wore a purple turtle-neck sweater with black tights and purple slippers on.

"Adrianne it's great to have you back on the show" Oprah said as she shook Adrianne's hand, allowing the girl to sit on the white couch.

Adrianne smiled. "It's great to be back, thank you for inviting me"

"It's been a year" she started and Adrianne nodded. "In that time you've released two more books, have three movies directed by James Cameron and spent it all in Italy"

"That pretty much sums it up"

The audience laughed and Oprah chuckled warmly.

"Yes it does, how do you feel about this much success for an eighteen year old girl?" she asked and Adrianne shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said a year ago, I'm still just a normal girl" Adrianne explained and Oprah nodded.

"Now you ended the second book with Vincent pulling away from Evelyn and he died in the last one. What went through your mind when writing it?"

Adrianne bit her bottom lip. "Honestly? I have no clue. I just wanted to get the message out"

"What message?"

"That not all love is like the fairy tale you dream about. Cinderella walked on broken glass, Belle loved a Beast and Snow White barely escaped a knife all because they fell in love" Adrianne explained. "I guess I just wanted to get people to see reality"

Oprah raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "You've been through a heart break"

Adrianne nodded.

"Are you ever going to date again?" she asked and Adrianne shrugged her shoulder, biting her bottom lip as she stared at the ground.

"We didn't even become a couple but…I dunno. I guess once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again. You have this fear that everyone you like is gonna break your heart"

There were murmurs of agreement coming from the audience and they clapped at the brave girl's words.

"Let's get some questions from the audience" Oprah said and one girl stood up.

"I know how you feel, my boyfriend cheated on me recently and I was wondering if you have any advice for me?" she asked and Adrianne gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Stay strong, even when it feels like everything is falling apart" Adrianne answered and the girl smiled. There was a small applause and another woman stood up.

"Will you be starting another series soon?" she asked and Adrianne nodded.

"At the moment I'm getting settled for collage but yes I will"

Another girl stood up and smiled warmly at Adrianne. "What is the biggest mistake you've ever made?"

Adrianne laughed. "God there are so many! From eating Armin's fruit cake to Rosalya's dare….but if I have to pick one…the biggest mistake I have made in my life is letting people stay in my life far longer than they deserve to"

Oprah reached over and patted the girl's hand in reassurance with a sad smile on her face. "Do you have anything else you want to say before we go?"

Adrianne thought about it and then snapped her fingers with a smile on her face. "Respect old people, they graduated high school without Google or Wikipedia"

The audience laughed.

* * *

**Seriously, respect old people, they didn't have the Internet when they were in school.**

**But on another note, 'My Little Rebel' has finally come to an end, I dunno if I'm gonna continue it in Adrianne x Castiel...maybe. I'll be back at school soon so I'll be swamped with getting ready and typing 'Clockwork of the Angels' (an original book of mine on the other website Buzzle in case anyone has been checking out my work) so it might be a while before I get anything up. And I might not post up My Little President...maybe.**

**Anywho, thank you for all those who had read this and reviewing, your reviews helped the story come to life.**

**Sincerely****, **

**Tileah 'Dobby' a.k.a. MysteriousMew**

**:)**


	25. Chapter 25 - Bonus Chapter - Adrinella

**Valentine's Day Special:**

**Adrinella**

One upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Adrianne. Due to various circumstances (assassinations, poisons and global warming) she was treated very poorly by her step-mother and three step-sisters.

However, despite all of the hardships, she bravely endured all of this, hoping her dear father in heaven was watching over her.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was kissing the horizon and the birds were singing from outside her window.

Adrianne yawned, sitting up in her small bed and stretching her arms over her head.

_I have a good feeling about today _she thought positively but that thought soon disappeared with one word.

"ADRIANNE!"

Adrianne groaned as the door slammed opened, revealing a short plump lady with her hair tied back into a bun. She looked furious beyond belief.

"Have you even finished our dresses? The ball is being held at the castle tonight you know!" she shouted at Adrianne, who watched with a bored expression.

"No need to shout this early in the damn morning" Adrianne muttered and her step-mother's eye twitched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL IN BED?! WITH THAT SORT OF INSOLENT ATTITUE, I CAN BELIEVE YOU'VE FINISED OUR DRESSES THEN?!" she roared and Adrianne stood up.

"As if an amateur could make such an elaborate set of dresses" Adrianne told her sarcastically. "If you want to go flaunt your bodies and make a fool of yourself, I won't stop you"

"AS IF I WANT THAT! TOO BAD IT FOLLOWS THE STORYLINE!" the step-mother shouted with a smug look as Adrianne's face fell slightly.

The step-mother walked back over to the slightly broken door and glared at Adrianne one last time. "If you want to be fed, I suggest you get those dresses done. NOW!"

With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Adrianne glaring at the floor, fists clenched in fury.

Adrianne let out the breath she had been holding. "Might as well get it done" she muttered and set about making four dresses.

* * *

Tonight is the royal ball. According to rumours, it's also for time for the prince to find a bride. The step-mother was very eager to have one of her three daughters marrying into wealth. All so she could live in comfort.

Adrianne was just finishing the last stich on the last dress when she gazed out the window, getting a perfect view of the royal palace in the distance.

"Because some idiot prince is holding a ball, I'm forced to make dresses" she swore under her breath.

It seems Adrianne was already deeply in love with the unseen prince.

Adrianne snorted. "Fuck that, if they're busy humping some guy's leg, then I can run away and join the circus"

The door slammed open again and in entered Adrianne's step-mother, a blonde with blue eyes, a brunette with an eyebrow piecing and an Asian with way too much lip gloss.

"Finally! Hand them over" the step-mother ordered and Adrianne literally threw them at her. "Why you little—"

"There's no point on wasting time with her mother" Amber interrupted, sneering at Adrianne. "Let's just leave the dirt to her mess"

The step-mother nodded, leading her daughter out of the room before turning to Adrianne with cold, stern eyes.

"If you so as set one foot out of this room you will see me in a whole new light!" she threatened and slammed the door shut, leaving Adrianne to her thoughts.

"It is alright" a gentle voice said, snapping Adrianne out of her thoughts as she turned…to only laugh.

A blonde guy with golden eyes was dressed in white robes, carrying a wooden staff.

"Can you try to not laugh" he asked tiredly and Adrianne supressed the rest of her giggles.

"S-Sorry" she apologised, but the grin was still on her face.

He sighed. "My name is Nathaniel and I am your fairy godmother" he introduced himself and Adrianne tilted her head to the side.

"Shouldn't be fairy godfather…since you're a guy?" she asked and he chose to ignore that question.

"Take heart, gentle Adrinella—"

"It's Adrianne"

"—I shall grant any wish you may have tonight"

Adrianne glared at him for ignoring her and then an idea came to her mind.

"Burn the ballroom until it's no more than ash" she requested and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That's a crime…please wish for something a little softer and innocent" he told her and she growled in frustration.

Adrianne sat on her bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then I want something to eat"

Nathaniel sighed. "Don't you want to meet the prince?"

Adrianne snorted. "I heard he was a hormonal ass, no thank you" she told him.

"Here's the deal, you'll be going into the pumpkin carriage and hurry off to the ball. Got it?" he asked her sternly.

Adrianne headed for the ball, in a beautiful light blue gown with her brown hair tied back into a bun.

* * *

Things were currently livening up at the ball…except for one person. The prince was looking very glum as his friend Lysander tried to cheer him up.

"What is with this long face? This is supposed to be your ball. Go out there and catch a fair maiden" Lysander instructed the sulking prince who barely glanced at him.

"Shut up…I'm not interested so go on your own" Castiel muttered, glaring at the floor from the wall he leaned on.

Lysander sighed. "It is because you are acting like this is the reason why you are still a virgin"

"Shut up! Don't you have a sense of shyness!" Castiel shouted and Lysander rolled his eyes.

His friend's warm persuasion was in vain, and despite invitations, the sulking prince would not dance.

"My lord prince you—"

"No"

"My lord prince, please dance with me"

"Piss off"

"No with me!"

"Can't you all fuck off?!"

Even as Adrianne's step-sisters asked him to dance, he gave the same responses as the other ladies. Lysander tried and tried to get the prince to dance but it was all a waste of effort.

In contrast to the liveliness of the ball, the prince's tension levels were going downhill but…

The grand doors open and stepping into the ballroom, was a beautiful young lady with emerald green eyes. Adrianne.

Unseen to the normal eye, the fairy godmother was right beside Adrianne, giving her advice.

"Adrinella—"

"It's Adrianne!"

"—go out there and win the prince's heart" he encouraged and she gave him a look.

"Are you kidding me? You kidnap me and drag me to some damn ball, expecting me to flirt with a sulking douche bag?" Adrianne asked him, crossing her arms over her chest and he sighed tiredly.

"If you do this, I'll give you all the cookies you want"

Adrianne went off without hesitation as Lysander spotted her in the distance, coming down the stairs.

"A beautiful maiden has just arrived, why don't you ask her to dance?" Lysander suggested and Castiel looked at him as if he wanted to murder him.

"No way" Castiel snapped and then looked over to see who it was.

The prince instantly fell in love with Adrianne after one look and decided to ask her to dance.

Everyone watched as Castiel, still slightly moody, walked over to Adrianne and grabbed her hand roughly.

"Dance WITH ME!" he demanded loudly and Adrianne looked at him with a bored expression.

* * *

"I was rejected…" Castiel pouted, slightly relieved while Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Try again" was all Lysander would say and Castiel snapped.

"PISS OFF!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention, including Adrianne's who watched with amusement. He glared at them before storming away and onto the balcony.

Adrianne shook her head at the immature prince before catching the fairy godmother in the corner of her eye. He was shaking his head and she sighed.

_Time to earn my cookies _she thought as she followed him to the balcony. He snapped his head around, expecting Lysander to scold him but not to see Adrianne.

"You wanna talk?" she offered and he snorted.

"With a flat chested girl like you? No way" he replied and she glared as the bell chimed, signalling it was midnight.

Adrianne sighed, removing one of her glass slippers and handed it to him. "Here, have a present and hopefully you'll be less hormonal"

The magic cast on Adrianne would end when the clock struck twelve, shutting away the feelings that were tearing her apart, Adrianne left the prince.

Lysander, witnessing the whole incident, came out and examined the glass slipper she had left behind.

"Use this as a clue to look for her" Lysander suggested and Castiel groaned.

"It doesn't really matter that—" Castiel began to say but Lysander back handed him across the face, shocking the prince.

"HERE YOU HAVE A WAY TO MEET HER AGAIN AND YOU ARE SAYING YOU ARE GOING TO THROW THAT CHANCE AWAY!" Lysander shouted at him passionately, as he wished his friend to get over the last girl who broke his heart.

The prince, stared out at the night sky, identifying the Archer constellation as he realized something very important. He wanted to see her again and after that, the prince went and had all the ladies of the town try on the glass slipper.

For he thought, the lady whose foot the shoe fitted perfectly would be the lady he sought.

* * *

When he reached Adrianne's home, all three step-sister fought over the shoe.

"Are there any other young ladies here in this home?" Lysander asked, ignoring the three ladies and their cat fight.

"There isn't a single mouse" the step-mother chuckled and Castiel looked bored.

"I see, let's go" Castiel muttered, dragging Lysander by his collar when they heard a loud crash, followed by a yelp of pain coming from the window.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly ran outside, finding Adrianne on the ground with a scrap on her knee, twigs in her hair and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"ADRIANNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the step-mother screamed as Castiel helped her up, keeping his eyes on her while she dusted herself off.

"Dammit, I thought I had that landing down flat" Adrianne muttered while ignoring the step-mother who was red in the face.

"Flat chested, emerald eyes…" Castiel smirked. "I think it's safe to say that you're the girl from the ball"

Adrianne raised an eyebrow. "Oh great, it's you. I thought you'd never find me"

"Were you waiting for your true love?" Lysander asked and Adrianne snorted.

"Hell no, I just wanted a ride to the nearest bus station"

* * *

Somehow, Adrianne and Castiel married in a beautiful church, and everyone was thrilled for the new couple. While Castiel chatted with Lysander, Adrianne found the fairy godmother under an oak tree.

Quickly, she escaped and walked up to him. "You've finally come, my loyal servant"

"I'm not you servant, but I see you and the prince are married" he noticed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did you choose to come to me and grant me a wish?" she asked curiously and Nathaniel smiled warmly.

"Because it is part of the storyline, gentle Adrinella"

"It's Adrianne!"

Adrianne was glaring at him as Castiel called her name. She turned away from the fairy godmother and saw he was gesturing for her to come over.

"Come on Little Bunny, better get hopping for our honeymoon!" he shouted and she rolled her eyes but followed after him, her new life beginning.

* * *

**This is in no way anything to do with the storyline of 'My Little Rebel', it was me letting out some frustration and seeing as how it was Valentine's Day...**

**Anyway, don't be a hater for not liking it in it's poorly written form, I was rushing to get it done. 'My Little President' will also have a special not related to the storyline, I'm thinking...Snow Chyna and the Seven Midgets... **


End file.
